


Dumbledore's Little Pet

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bladder Control, Blood and Injury, Brushing teeth, CBT, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Corporal Punishment, Crossdressing, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Self-harm, Humiliation, Inflation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Old Age, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Humiliation, Size Kink, Slavery, Small Penis, Sounding, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, Watersports, Work In Progress, ball kicking, beastiality, nipple streatching, washing mouth with soap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: 11 Year old Harry got in trouble for saying a bad word. Dumbledore's carrying out his punishment the muggle way: washing his mouth out with soap. But this greedy Headmaster won't stop there. He sees this as his chance to mold young, innocent Harry into his perfect pet.





	1. "Asshole"

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of these characters. I am not J.K. Rowling. I just like to torment Harry sometimes, I guess that's one thing we have in common.

“Professor?”, The eleven year old boy asked, almost hugging the doorframe.

“Come in Harry, have a seat”, The Headmaster pointed to one of the two comfy back-winged chairs on the other side of his desk. Harry sank into it looking both scared and curious. The boy couldn’t keep his eyes off the knick-knacks that cluttered the large mahogany desk. He’d never been inside the Headmaster’s office before and he almost forgot the reason for his visit.

“Would you like some tea?” The Headmaster asked, getting up from his sitting position and placing a few files in his desk drawer. “I have a very fruity strawberry tea that just came in today”, he said before harry could answer. “How many sugars do you take?”.

“Er, two please”. Harry played with the cuff of his robe while the Headmaster busied with the tea. In no time at all, Harry had a steaming cup of strawberry tea in front of him. He continued twisting the cuff of his robe, leaving the tea untouched while the headmaster took a sip of his own. “Umm…”

“We must always remember, Harry, who it is we are addressing” Dumbledore cut him off. “I believe Professor Snape may have goaded you on a bit, to be sure, but that doesn’t excuse what you said. Professor Snape is deserving of your respect and to call him such a thing, even when angered is not acceptable behavior. I’m afraid Professor Snape was in the right having ordered you to come see me.”

The boy looked up from his tea, meeting the Headmaster’s gaze. “I didn’t mean to. It was an accident. It just sort of…slipped out” He finished, looking sheepishly at his full cup of tea once more.

The Headmaster stood up and made his way over to Harry. When he was no more than a foot from Harry’s chair, he made a motion for the boy to get up. After Harry stood, Dumbledore placed both his hands on Harry’s shoulders, his gaze intense. 

“Harry, the word you used- that you called Professor Snape- that is a very bad word. I don’t know where you learned such a foul word, but I never want any of my staff to report you using such language again, am I clear?”

Harry dropped his head in fear. The grip on his shoulders didn’t hurt exactly, and the Headmaster’s gaze wasn’t mean, just serious. Even so Harry never liked being scolded by teachers he liked. If it were Snape, Harry would have just glared back and taken his punishment. This was different; he didn’t want Professor Dumbledore to think badly of him. He was scared the kind, grandfatherly mentor would never again talk to him the way he used to, would always be ashamed of him. Like Harry was already ashamed of himself. He should have held his tongue when Snape started speaking badly of his father after Harry’s potion exploded. The Slytherin’s were laughing at him and he was so embarrassed with the entire incident, that he yelled that at least his father wasn’t a complete asshole. That did it. Snape took fifty points from Gryffindor and told him to go to the Headmaster’s office. He’d learned the word from his uncle. Uncle Vernon used to yell bad words at the sports players on the telly, and sometimes at Harry.

“Harry?”

Harry looked back up at the Headmaster. His eyes were starting to water. “Y-yes. I’m sorry, Professor. It’ll never happen again, I swear”, he said dropping his head back down.

“I certainly hope not. At least, it seems you understand that what you did was very wrong and regret your actions” Dumbledore said, kinder. “But we still have the matter of your punishment, I’m afraid”.

Albus Dumbledore was anything but afraid. In fact it took much-too-much effort to conceal his giddiness. He knew it was a good idea to give Severus a teaching position at Hogwarts, he just hadn’t known until now how good, and not just for the order. He’s just so good at goading the boy; the beautiful raven-haired nymph standing no more than a foot away with his bottom lip between his teeth. So shy, so scared, so inviting. He knew he wanted him the moment he walked in the double doors of Hogwarts, no maybe before that. The child was a hero, the chosen one; defeating one of the most powerful dark wizards in history without needing to lift a finger. It made the power-hungry Headmaster hard. He just wasn’t able to get his hands on the boy until today. Harry Potter was just too good. Not perfect, but he never did anything to warrant getting sent to his office. But now-

“My boy, we must give you a punishment that fits your crime. And I’ve just thought of the perfect thing”. Dumbledore waved his wand and all the papers, knick-knack’s, tea, anything that had been on the headmaster’s desk, vanished. “I believe in muggle households, they have a custom where foul language is punished by having the child wash their mouth out with soap. Come here”, he patted his desk.

“Sir, the-“

“Yes Harry the desk. Come sit on top of my desk so we can begin your punishment”. Harry climbed up onto the desk. The Headmaster repositioned him so that he was facing his own chair. The old wizard remained standing. “There now, that’s better. I’m sorry that my desk isn’t the most comfortable seat, but this is a punishment remember”.

Dumbledore then walked to the other side of his office and opened a door. Harry could see the corner of a large four poster bed with purple sheets. Dumbledore walked inside the adjoining room, leaving the door open. Harry no longer had a view of his Headmaster. Dumbledore walked back out after a short time with a small bag in his hand. From the bag he took out a small bottle and placed the bag on the desk, away from Harry. 

Dumbledore showed Harry the small clear bottle which was filled with a thick creamy white liquid. “This, my dear boy, is my special facial soap made especially for me by our very own house elves. They gift me with a bottle every holiday. It really does do wonders to soften the skin”. The wizard took the bottle in one hand and pumped a small dollop onto the index finger of his other. “Now Harry, please open up. The sooner we begin your punishment, the sooner you can go back up to your dormitory”.

Harry really didn’t want soap in his mouth. He had never been punished this way before for bad language. Usually Uncle Vernon would whack him upside the head or use his belt on him. Compared to that, a bad taste in his mouth was nothing to be too worried about, but as Dumbledore’s soapy finger approached Harry’s mouth, Harry couldn’t shake the thought that this was just wrong somehow. Harry closed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth anyway.

Dumbledore touched his finger to Harry’s tongue, leaving a line of thick soap in its wake. Harry scrunched up his face at the taste and invading finger. “That’s right, now here’s some more” Dumbledore said, voice wispy. He couldn’t keep his lust from edging into his tone. He took the bottle of soap and pumped out a generous amount into his hand this time. The hand that wasn’t soapy scooped some up and placed two of his fingers in Harry’s mouth. “Alright Harry, close your mouth for me and suck the soap off my fingers”. Harry’s eyes opened as his mouth closed around the wrinkled fingers of the Headmaster. Harry’s lips started to suck. “Now lick my fingers clean”. Harry’s eyes began to water as his tongue began to work, licking all over and in between his mentor’s fingers, getting all the suds off. It tasted weird and made his tongue sting a little. The headmaster began playing with Harry’s tongue, sliding it between his fingers and twisting it this way and that. “Now open back up”, came the next command. Harry opened his mouth, which by this point was full of suds, as every lick made more and more. He looked like he had rabies, foaming at the mouth as he was. 

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and spelled his fingers clean. Next he picked up the bag and took out a toothbrush. “Let us further this punishment by making sure your mouth is as clean as can be”. The headmaster held Harry’s chin with one hand and slid the toothbrush over the young boy’s soap covered teeth with the other, brushing thoroughly. 

Harry was in shock. The Headmaster was brushing his teeth for him like he was three years old. With soap no less. It was beyond embarrassing. He knew he could never let anyone else find out about this.  
Just then, the Headmaster pushed the toothbrush a bit too far back and Harry gagged a bit. “Ah, sorry my boy, just trying to be thorough. Need to brush that tongue as well, gets rid of bad breath you know”.  
Dumbledore couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He wished it were his cock the boy had gagged on, but alas, a toothbrush would have to do…for now.

After brushing the suds into Harry’s teeth and tongue some more, the old wizard removed the toothbrush from Harry’s mouth and placed it on the desk. He then lifted Harry off the table and placed the young boy on his feet. “Let’s bring you to rinse out that mouth”.

The Headmaster led Harry through the door that he had seen him go through to get the soap. They walked quickly through the Headmaster’s bedchamber and into a rather large bathroom. The Headmaster led the boy to a sink and allowed Harry to rinse out his mouth. When Harry was done, the Headmaster asked Harry if his relatives had ever punished him with soap before.

“No sir, they’ve never done something like this”.

“Hmm, what about lines?”.

“No sir.”

“A ruler to your backside perhaps?”

“N-No sir.”

“Ah, something more severe?’ 

“…Y-yes…sir.”

“Spankings?”.

Harry didn’t want to answer. “…Yes.” He finally said.

“Hmm, soap in the mouth does seem like a rather tame punishment compared to a decent spanking, and I’m assuming your relatives may have hit you a little too hard at times, yes?” The boy blushed and nodded, twisting his hands in his robes. Dumbledore knew Harry’s relatives treated him worse than a dog, that they beat him senseless on many an occasion. He just wanted an excuse to take his punishment up a couple notches. “Well then I’m afraid you won’t fully learn your lesson if I end your punishment here, will you?”

“S-sir? Are you going to hit me Professor?”

The boy looked absolutely frightened. Dumbledore grew harder. “Harry, you should know that no professor at this school would ever cause you pain like your relatives have. I’m only going to punish your misbehavior. I’m not saying that it won’t hurt a little, but I would never mistreat one of my students, Harry”. 

The Headmaster abruptly pulled Harry to him, taking the boy in his arms. He held the boy tightly against him, petting his hair. At first Harry was still with shock at the hug. But as the Headmaster wouldn’t let him go, Harry slowly relaxed. He was confused, his relatives had never hugged him before and Harry was beginning to find a little comfort in the much older wizard’s odd embrace. 

Feeling Harry relax into the hug, gave Dumbledore a sense of achievement. He had won. The young boy’s guard was down; it’s was time to take advantage. 

“Alright Harry”, the Headmaster began, leading Harry out of the room and back into his office, “let us continue with your punishment”. He then transfigured a few roles of parchment into a simple, but sturdy wooden chair with no armrests. The Headmaster sat himself down. “I don’t know how you’ve been spanked in the past, but I think the only way to properly dole out a spanking is to have the person receiving the spanks to be bare, it will allow you to really feel the slaps, which will encourage you to change your behavior in future. Harry, please pull up your robe and lower your trousers now”.

Harry really didn’t want to. It was too humiliating to show his Headmaster, of all people, his naked backside. He was even too embarrassed to undress in the locker rooms; he always waited until everyone had gone. But he also didn’t want to disappoint the Headmaster. He knew that he deserved this punishment and the Headmaster was only trying to help him so he never got in trouble again.

Harry slowly undid the front button of his trousers and pulled them down. At the Headmaster’s command, he slid his white, cotton briefs down as well. His clothes remained a puddle around his ankles. Dumbledore stared at the red face of Harry Potter. The boy was blushing so intently it looked like his head may explode. Dumbledore soaked it all in, his tightly shut eyes, his cherry cheeks, his quivering hands at the hem of his robes; he had yet to lift them.

Dumbledore patted his thigh, “Come here my boy. Lift those robes and lay across my lap”. Harry did as he was told. His crotch touching Dumbledore’s silk robes as his arms and legs dangled off the sides of the chair. “I’m going to give you twenty slaps, Harry. Count them out loud for me”.

Harry felt the rush of air, then nothing, and then his bum was on fire. “AAAAAahhhh! Pro-professor!”.

“Harry, you need to count them remember? Let’s start over”.

Once again air, nothing, then fire. “AAAaahhh! AH-O-o-one!”. 

“Very good”.

Then came another. “TTAAAahhh! TWO!” Then another. “THA-THRee!”. Harry grasped onto the legs of the transfigured chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

The blows fell one after another. Some came quickly and with only a short window of opportunity to shout out what number he was on, while others came slower, giving Harry a chance to breath and dreading which cheek was going to get the majority of the heat this time. Harry started crying around fifteen.

Dumbledore was in heaven. The feel of those smooth round ass-cheeks when he slapped them, the feel of them when he caressed them in between slaps, it was glorious. They were so pert, so reddened by his own hand. He wished he could cast a spell to keep them that way. Oh well, he decided he would just refuse to give the lad salve instead. He’d play it off as a way to further instill the punishment. He really didn’t want the spanking to end though, but he told himself there was even more fun to be had after. 

After the last blow landed, Harry screamed the number twenty, his voice hoarse and continued his hiccupping sobs. Dumbledore could tell Harry has forgotten that he only had twenty slaps and was dreading the next. Dumbledore placed his hand softly on Harry’s beautiful bum and rubbed the small reddened mounds for a few minutes. Harry’s crying was starting to abate when Dumbledore slid a finger down the cleft of his cheeks, and began rubbing up and down, back and forth across Harry’s little hole.

Harry squirmed at the odd sensation of having the crease of his bum rubbed. “P-Professor? W-what are you doing?”

“It’s alright Harry. I’m only getting you ready for the next part of your punishment”.

“Next part? It’s not over?” Harry asked astonished, looking over his shoulder at the headmaster’s working hand.

“No, I’m afraid I must instill in you how very awful that word you called Professor Snape truly is. That word you called him, it was ‘asshole’, correct?” Harry nodded. “Do you know what it means?”

“A bad word for a donkey?”

Ah, so young. So innocent. “Well, the word ‘ass’ means donkey, but ‘asshole’ is something different” Dumbledore began. “Asshole is another word for the little hole between your cheeks”.

“My mouth?” Harry tilted his head, confused.

Dumbledore shook his head, “No, the other little hole between your other cheeks”.

Harry stared, then his eyes widened and his face flushed as acknowledgement hit him. “My b-bum hole?”

“Yes harry, adults like to call it an asshole. But it is a very bad word to call someone. Do you now understand why?”

Bumhole. Harry had called Snape a bumhole. Snape was mean and unfair, but he wasn’t a disgusting bumhole. No wonder he got in so much trouble. No wonder the Headmaster had punished him so much. If someone had compared him to a disgusting hole where poop comes out, he would be super mad too. 

Harry got up and sat properly on the Headmaster’s lap, his trousers and underwear still around his ankles, and smiled up at the man. “Yes sir, I understand. That word is really bad and I should never ever have called someone that. I know why you had to punish me like you did” Harry felt that sense of trust again. Dumbledore was doing everything he could to help Harry understand what he did wrong and why he was being punished. Uncle Vernon would have just beaten him senseless and yelled at him without explaining anything. Uncle Vernon hated him, but the Headmaster really cared about him, like more than a student, maybe even like a friend…or family.

Dumbledore could see in the boy’s eyes the trust and longing to be loved and cared for. He had a feeling that if he said what he was planning on saying, the young hero would let him do anything he wished.

“Harry, I want you to know that what I did today, what we’re doing, I’m only doing because I care greatly for your well-being. I’m putting you through all this,” Dumbledore waved his hand at nothing in particular, “because I love you”.

Harry saw a twinkle in the man’s eyes and hugged the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore returned the hug with vigor and got up, carrying Harry bridal-style to his desk. The headmaster broke the hug and placed Harry on the side of his desk, positioning him on his stomach, with his bum in the air.

Dumbledore took in the sight of the young, eleven year old boy, laying doggy-style on his desk. He was on his elbows, head bowed, touching the desk. His ass was high in the air, supported by his knees.

“Alright Harry, this next punishment will further your understanding of why you’re being punished. When you first entered my office, I cleaned your mouth out with soap, now I will clean out your asshole with soap”.

“My- you’re going to…?

“It’s alright to say the word this time Harry. We are not directing the word at anyone; we are just simply calling your hole, what it is. Now go on, what did you want to ask?”

“Professor, you’re going to put soap in my a-asshole?”

“Yes, that’s right. Do you know why?”

“Er…because my asshole is dirty sir? Umm, because…because nobody should be called something so dirty it needs to be cleaned like this? Sir?”

“Well I just wanted to check to see if your asshole, the foul word you called Professor Snape, was as dirty as your foul mouth”. Dumbledore fucking loved the look on the kid’s face. “You see Harry, you may not know this as I suspect the Dursley’s never really cared much for your hygiene, but most folk clean out their assholes at least once a day, during their morning or nightly shower. Those who like to keep themselves extra clean, clean their holes twice a day. It’s a natural thing. I’m going to be using soap to clean out your hole and then we’ll rinse you out with water. Most people only use water to clean out their holes, as soap can sting, so your punishment is that I’m going to do it for you, being thorough with soap, kind of like I brushed your teeth with soap instead of toothpaste for you earlier. It’ll hurt a little. Understand now?”.

Harry was still getting used to the idea that cleaning your bum- asshole was a normal, everyday thing to do. He knew he had to pay close attention to how the Headmaster did it, so he could remember to do it himself tomorrow.  
“Yes, I understand. And thank you Professor for the punishments I need, and for cleaning out my asshole.”

Dumbledore could see the boy was afraid, and yet he still accepts, practically wants to be punished, and to have Dumbledore clean out his little hole for him. What a good boy. When this is over, he will need to find a way to keep his little pet coming back for more punishments.

“Alright harry,” The Headmaster said, putting on some purple surgical gloves. “I want you to spread your legs wider for me”. 

Harry did. He widened his legs as far as they could go so he wouldn’t disappoint his grandfatherly mentor. Harry was still very much afraid. The headmaster said the soap would hurt, would sting his hole, but he knew he needed this. If Professor Dumbledore says he needs this punishment then he most certainly does. Harry wanted the Headmaster to be proud of him; he wanted to make him happy even.

“Good job, nice and wide”. Dumbledore could see a small smile grace the young face, put there by his words. “We can now proceed with the punishment. I’m going to put some of my soap on my finger, and some on your hole. Then I’m going to insert my finger inside you. Have you ever put anything inside your asshole, Harry?” Dumbledore knew he hadn’t.

“No sir, I’ve never cleaned out my hole before”.

“You’ve never even experimented with your finger?”

“No, sir”.

“Your wand?”

“My wand?”

“You’ve never put your wand up your bum?”

“No! Why would-“

“It’s alright Harry. Some people like to put things up their bum as it feels really good”. Dumbledore was straining against the fabric of his robes. He wanted to corrupt this young boy further.

“It feels good to have something up your bum?” Harry didn’t know if he believed that, but if the Headmaster said so, it must be true.

“Some people do, others don’t. You’re saying you’ve never experimented with your bum? Not even a small toy when you were younger?”

“No, sir”.

“Alright then, that means this may hurt a little more than I was anticipating” At the look from Harry, Dumbledore continued. “Not to worry, I’ll be cleaning you out very slowly, and you may even enjoy it despite the pain”. Dumbledore was going to make sure young Harry would enjoy it thoroughly, so thoroughly that he came back for more.

The Headmaster did as he said he was going to do. He pumped some soap onto his purple, gloved index finger and rubbed it around until in covered the entire digit. He also put a small squirt of soap at Harry’s entrance. Harry looked over his shoulder that the entire scene waiting for his penetration and pain to begin. The Headmaster placed his soapy gloved finger at Harry’s hole and slowly pushed against the muscle there. Harry couldn’t see everything that was going on. He felt a little pressure and a tiny sting from the soap against his hole, but nothing else. He relaxed.

Once the boy turned his head back around and relaxed himself, thinking the finger was already in, Dumbledore pushed the gloved digit inside with one swift thrust, breaching through the tight ring of muscle of Harry’s small sphincter.

“AAAAhhhh! Ooww!” That hurt. That. Really. Hurt. Harry wanted that finger out. Now. Besides the pain, a finger up his bum- asshole felt too weird. Harry thought it felt like he had to go to the toilet really bad. He didn’t like it. “Pro-professor, pl-please take it out”, Harry whimpered.

“Hush now, you’re okay” Dumbledore calmly said as he began to rub circles on Harry’s lower back with his other hand. “Be a good boy and loosen up so I can put the rest of my finger inside”.

“There’s more?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Yes pet, now relax”.

Only the first knuckle of Dumbledore’s index finger was inside Harry. He could feel the tightness squeezing around him. Dumbledore’s cock leaked a little precum at the sensation. Oh how he wanted to fuck the boy hard and fast on his finger until he saw blood, make him scream in pain. But Dumbledore was a patient man. He knew he had to take this slow, make Harry feel both pain and pleasure tonight, to keep him coming back. And the young hero would keep coming; Dumbledore was already forming plans for his little pet. Dumbledore was going to turn Harry Potter into his own little masochistic slave, to use and manipulate for many years to come. Harry would learn to love the pain Dumbledore would graciously inflict on him. All in the name of love of course. 

Dumbledore slowly pulled out of Harry and generously coated his glove covered index finger with the thick white soap again. He then slowly and carefully reinserted it, going deeper than before until he reached his second knuckle. Dumbledore continued to rub the boy’s back through all of this, whispering words of encouragement intermingled with a few more sexual phrases that he hoped would bypass the boy’s current consciousness and manifest in the child’s dreams that night. This shouldn’t be a problem as the man assumed the boy was really only focused on two things: his intruding finger and the words “good boy”. He knew the words had an effect on the boy. Every time he spoke them, Harry gave a small reaction; he could feel the boy relax his anal muscles for just a second every time the words were spoken. The effect of the finger was obvious. Pain. But that would change soon. Dumbledore was forcefully opening the virginal entrance of a boy who had only just turned eleven five months prior. Of course it would hurt, no matter how gentle the man was being. The kid’s little hole was not made for this, but of course, Harry didn’t need to know that. And the longer the man worked the boy’s hole, the more he thought that if it was going to hurt the kid anyway, why not just get it over with quickly. The man was losing his patience; he was too hard. The boy’s little gasps and whimpers serenaded Dumbledore’s cock until he couldn’t take it anymore and quickly shoved his finger the rest of the way into Harry’s tightly gripping channel.

“AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!...I…Oowww…oow”. Harry was sobbing loudly and trying to get up and dislodge the Headmaster’s finger.

“Harry, my boy, it’s alright. Don’t try to move. Your punishment isn’t over yet”. Dumbledore said trying to hold Harry still so he wouldn’t get free. It was a challenge. Harry struggled to get up and off the desk. Dumbledore had to physically grab hold of his middle with one arm while his index finger was still buried all the way inside Harry’s hole.

“Pl-please…I…I can’t! It h-hurts too much. My bum is being torn apart Professor!”

“No it’s not Harry. You’re fine I promise. This is how it is for everyone the first time they clean out their asshole, well all except the soap. And if you had started much sooner like you should have, it wouldn’t hurt as much. You never thought it was strange that a hole that gets so dirty wouldn’t need cleaning? You should have asked an adult about this much sooner. It’s too late now, and this is the result. You are partially to blame for this pain. I’m only grateful that I was able to find out now that you haven’t been washing out your hole, instead of five years from now. Imagine how much it would hurt then! I’m very disappointed in you Mr. Potter for not having the foresight to clean out your filthy hole when you noticed it was a very dirty place! And not only that, but to struggle against me, to cry and fight when I’m only trying to help you…I truly am ashamed”. Dumbledore looked sternly down at Harry, who had his mouth agape with tears still streaming down his cheeks. How fucking delicious. Dumbledore knew that little bit of emotional abuse would be his saving grace. He had him now.

Harry couldn’t speak. His once kindly Headmaster had told him the truth. He hadn’t sugar coated it with smiles and tea. He had been very blunt. Harry was a bad boy. He hadn’t cleaned out his stupid, filthy, poop-filled hole like he obviously should have all these years. Of course everyone else cleans their assholes, it’s only natural. If he got poop on his foot or any other part of his body, he would clean that right? Well duh! He wouldn’t just clean it, he’d make it spotless, like Aunt Petunia’s kitchen floor. He had to wash the floor with soap and water every day and polish it once a week. Otherwise it would have dirt from people’s shoes on it. And poop is much more disgusting than dirt.

Harry sank down, boneless on the desk. His fight had gone out and he wept in his hands. Dumbledore rubbed his back some more with his free hand and cooed reassuring words. “It’s alright Harry. We know now, don’t we? You’ll be okay, pet. We’ll get through this together”. Slowly, Dumbledore calmed the child down until he was out of tears and they were ready to continue. Dumbledore ordered Harry back on his knees and elbows, and Harry obeyed. No fuss, no whimpering, he just did as he was told. Harry even looked back and gave Dumbledore a watery smile to show he was ready to listen and obey anything the man asked of him. Dumbledore gave the boy a warm smile of his own and rubbed the boy’s ass-cheek to show all was forgiven.

“If we’re ready, I’m going to slowly pull my finger out of your hole so I can coat it with more soap alright?”

“Yes Professor, thank you sir”. The boy grinned back at him.

As Dumbledore retracted his finger from the boy’s hole, he noticed Harry was trying not to make a sound, and even going so far as to try to make it look like he wasn’t feeling any discomfort at all. His face was scrunched up a bit, but other than that, nothing.

“It’s alright to show that you’re in pain, Harry. It will better help me cause you less, I imagine”. 

“Yes, sir”.

Harry’s face immediately changed into one of agony and he let slip a few pain-filled grunts as Dumbledore finally popped his finger out of the boy’s traumatized and quivering entrance.

“A-am I bleeding? I think I might be bleeding”. The boy asked frightened, but not trying to be disobedient. 

There was indeed some blood on the man’s purple gloved finger. Not an excessive amount, but enough that the soap in the teared tissue should be doubly painful. Dumbledore smiled on the inside, but hid his feelings well. “No Harry. No blood. I told you it wouldn’t damage you, only hurt you some at first”. His lie was swallowed easily. Harry trusted him completely.

“Oh, okay. So, more soap then?”

“Yes. Why don’t you reach over and grab that bottle for me”.

“Okay”. Harry lifted himself to his knees, and twisting around, grabbed the bottle with one of his hands. “Here, Professor”.

“Why don’t you squirt some out on my hand for me, my boy?” 

“Alright, how much?” Harry began squirting.

“There, that’s about right. That looks like plenty”. 

Harry stopped squirting out the soap and placed the bottle back on the desk beside him. Then he got back on his knees and elbows, patiently waiting for the Headmaster to continue. The much older man told Harry what a good boy he was being and began to slowly reinsert his finger. The soap hurt a lot, but Harry was determined not to tell the Headmaster to stop. He needed this after all, not just the cleaning, but the punishment too. He bit his lip and let the man slide his finger in and out, twisting this way and that. After a while his hole began to accommodate the headmaster’s finger better, and the soap was the only thing that hurt. And the soap didn’t hurt as much as the finger entering, that was a searing pain that made Harry feel like his hole was tearing. The soap just stung a real lot.

Dumbledore noticed Harry’s hole was loosening nicely. He could now easily slide his finger in and out, lubed with plenty of soap, with no real resistance. But it really was only one finger after all. Imagine if he were to start shoving his cock in there. The kid would probably die. He kept on his ministrations for a little while, then popped his finger back out of Harry’s slickened hole. The child relaxed completely. He thought his punishment was all over. Not quite.

“Harry, I’m very proud of you for handling this so well now. We had a rather shaky beginning, but I believe you truly understand that I’m only trying to help you. I think we can add another finger, don’t you?”

“Another? O-okay, sir. If that’s what will help”.

“Yes, trust me. Now I’m going to apply a lot of soap, but this may still hurt. Hold on a little bit longer Harry”.

“Would you like me to pump the soap for you?”

“Certainly”. What a good child, helping Dumbledore torture his hole further. He really will make a fine masochist someday.

After Harry pumped the soap into Dumbledore’s hand, the man told Harry to get back into position. Harry did so, patiently waiting. Dumbledore placed the two fingers at his hole and pushed in a little, only up to where his nailbed began.  
Harry felt his tight opening stretch at the wider invasion. It hurt, but not like when his Headmaster had opened him the first time.

Dumbledore began to open his fingers inside the boy’s entrance and heard Harry gasp. Dumbledore closed them and moved his fingers forward to the first knuckles slowly. He could tell Harry was in pain, especially because he had torn the poor boy the last time, and the soap was seeping into his injuries. Dumbledore moved even further, stretched and scissored the boy’s hole, then moved forward again till his two fingers were all the way in. Harry was grunting and his face was screwed up, eyes closed tight.

“Harry, what I’m about to do will hurt you further, but bear with it. After a while, your hole will loosen and grow accustomed to the size”.

“Okay Professor, thank you”.

“You’re very welcome Harry. Thank you for being such a good boy”.

Harry smiled back at him and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. Just then Harry could feel the fingers of the Headmaster move slowly out of him, stopping just before they popped out of his asshole. Then they were slowly moving back in until they could go no further. Out and in, out and in. It started off slowly, then the speed got faster and faster. Sometimes the fingers would suddenly stop and open up inside him, stretching some part of him, then continue just as fast as they were.

Dumbledore never thought he would ever have the chance to finger fuck Harry Potter, but dreams do indeed come true. With every thrust the boy gasped, whimpered, or muffled a scream. It was quite nice. After a while, his hole was loosening and the boy’s noises were quieting. The boy’s face was still scrunched up, but that was the soap’s doing. And now that the soap was the only thing causing Harry pain, Dumbledore could continue with his plan. For the first time Dumbledore quickly thrust his fingers in a hook-like way, and reached Harry’s virgin prostate at last.

Harry gasped, filling his lungs with air like a boy who had just been drowning. The Headmaster had hit something inside of him and Harry didn’t know how he felt. It was intense. It didn’t hurt, well the soap did, but this kind of made him forget about that for a moment. At that second, a flash of white was the only thing in his brain. Then it was over and the pain created by the soap was back. Well the pain never really went away, it just…didn’t matter.

Harry looked over his shoulder at his Headmaster. “Wha-what was that?” Harry asked, out of breath.

Dumbledore looked puzzled for a moment and asked, “Oh, this?”

The bright White flash was back! It only lasted an instant. Then it was gone again. Harry couldn’t speak. He nodded his head.

“That is what good little boys who clean out their holes like their supposed to get for their trouble. That my boy, is called your prostate”.

“Oh”. Harry didn’t know what else to say. He faced forward and waited for those gloved fingers to hit that spot again. But the Headmaster pulled his fingers out of Harry’s hole instead.

“Professor, is my punishment over?” One part of him, the part called his prostate, kind of hoped it wasn’t.

“Yes Harry, I think you’ve been punished enough for one night”. Always keep them wanting more. “Now we just need to rinse out the soap, okay?”

“Okay Professor”.

“Harry I’m going to carry you over to the bathroom now. I need you to hold onto the soap in your asshole. You need to clench your hole or the suds will start to leak out, and we wouldn’t want a mess now, would we?”

“Ye- I mean no Professor, we wouldn’t. I won’t let any soap spill out”.

Dumbledore ran his fingers through the black strands of Harry’s head, “That’s my good boy”. He said smiling warmly down at his pet. Harry leaned into the touch and smiled back. Dumbledore lifted Harry’s small frame up from the desk and carried him into the bathroom. Harry’s robes fell back in place, but his trousers and briefs were still around the boy’s ankles. What he wouldn’t give to just take the boy to bed now. When he reached the bathroom, he deposited the small boy on the blue tiles and told him to remove his trousers and underwear completely from his body. Harry stepped out of both. He then told the boy to get on the tiled floor on his hands and knees. The boy did that too. Dumbledore took out his wand and summoned the enema syringe. He magically filled it with water and placed it at the boy’s entrance.

“Harry, I’m going to put the tip of this syringe inside your asshole and push the plunger. Your anal cavity will fill with a lot of water. It will be very uncomfortable, but won’t damage you. I want you to be a good boy for me and take all of it, alright?”

“Okay Professor”. Harry wasn’t too worried this time. It was only water after all.

Dumbledore pushed the plunger slowly until there wasn’t any water left inside. The boy looked a little uncomfortable, but that was all. The elderly wizard could fix that.

“Good job Harry, you did really well with the first one. Now when I take this out, you need to clench really hard so nothing spills out before I can give you the next one”.

“Next o-“ but before Harry could finish the syringe was out and the next one was in its place. If he thought he was uncomfortable before, he was definitely in pain now. Harry could see his stomach expanding and it made him panic. He could imagine himself popping like a balloon. Then he could feel the Headmaster’s hand on his head and he remembered what his mentor had said. It wouldn’t damage him. Harry realized he wasn’t going to pop. If the Headmaster said he would be fine, then he would be. That didn’t stop the tears that silently leaked from his eyes however.

“Very, very good boy. You’re doing so well, my pet. We’re almost done now. When I pull the syringe out this time remember to clench”

Harry could feel the syringe leaving his body, it took him everything he had to not let the water escape. At least until he felt something cold touch his hole. A cold round object penetrated his hole. It was thin at first, then got wider and wider until it was just a bit wider than the two fingers that had been in there not long ago. Then it quickly got thinner as it settled into place.

“There. I’ve placed a plug inside of you so the water can’t escape. You can move around now Harry”. 

The plug didn’t really hurt. It just felt odd. Harry turned around and sat facing the Headmaster on the tile floor, crotch covered by his robe.

Dumbledore looked down at the young boy, belly protruding obscenely in his school robe. Harry looked like he had gotten knocked up eight months prior. Dumbledore had to shift himself in his robes. “Let’s wait a few minutes before we take the plug out. I really want to get all the soap out on the first try”.

“Okay sir. Umm…is this how people normally clean out their holes? With the, umm…”

“It’s called an enema, and yes most people use one. There are lots of ways one can go about it though”.

“Oh…okay”.

After a while the Headmaster told Harry to sit over the toilet. He was going to take the plug out.

“Er, sir? I know I’ve never done this before, but do you think I could do this part alone, maybe?”

“Don’t worry about being embarrassed Harry, everyone does it. And I need to see if you get all the soap out”.

Harry wanted to argue this further. He really didn’t want his Headmaster to see him…well, do his business, but he didn’t want to cause any more trouble for the man, so he sat on the toilet backwards with his back toward the headmaster and waited.  
“Alright Harry, I’m pulling out the plug now”. And out it came. All of it. The water and soap rushed out like a fountain, giving Harry cramps and an embarrassment that will last his whole life. When it was done, the headmaster told him to stand up and bend over. Dumbledore inspected Harry’s hole and told him that all the soap was out.

“Good job, my boy. Your first enema must have been tough. I’m glad you pulled through without too much trouble” The man said, standing up properly. Dumbledore instructed the boy to put his clothes back on, and once that was done, lead him back to his office. Dumbledore took out his wand and re-materialized everything that had been on his desk at the start of Harry’s visit. Harry’s still full cup of tea sat just where it had been.

“I hoped you learned your lesson tonight, Harry. Don’t call anyone any bad words, alright?”

Harry nodded and smiled up at his Headmaster, “I won’t sir”.

“And don’t forget to clean out your hole every night before you go to sleep”.

Harry nodded again.

Dumbledore went to open the door for his favorite student, then stopped with his hand on the door handle. He looked Harry in the eyes, his half-moon spectacles slid down the tiniest bit. “Harry, I want you to remember this, it wouldn’t be a good idea to try and talk to your housemates or the other professors about cleaning out that hole. It is a very embarrassing and sensitive topic for a lot of people. And it’s always done in private. I’m sure you’ve never seen Mr. Weasley cleaning out his hole, or even discussing it with anyone, am I right?”

“No sir, like I said I hadn’t even known you should”.

“Exactly. It’s just not something we talk about. I would very much appreciate it if you keep what we did here tonight, to yourself”.

“Oh, I would never dream of telling anyone about…yeah, too embarrassing”.

“Yes, that’s right”. Good. Nobody will ever find out about this. He knew Harry would never be able to tell, he just wanted to make absolute certain. Dumbledore opened the door for Harry, but harry just stood there. Dumbledore knew exactly what Harry was too embarrassed to ask.

Harry looked down at the spiraling staircase but he couldn’t move. He needed to ask this question, but what if the Headmaster said no? Hadn’t he caused the man too much trouble already? But he can’t do this by himself, Headmaster Dumbledore knows so much more about all of this. He needed Dumbledore to help him, even if he would be forever embarrassed…and in pain. Then a little voice inside Harry's head spoke up: maybe the Headmaster knows a way to clean out his hole that includes that blinding white prostate feeling again. Even if the pain comes with it.

“Professor?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Umm, I still don’t really know what I’m doing when it comes to cleaning out my asshole, so... do you think…would you, if you have the time of course, be able to help me out tomorrow night, maybe?” Harry held his breath. Did he even really want this?

“I have some time around eight, if that works. I wouldn’t want this to take away from your homework time”.

Harry let out his breath. He was relieved. “Yes, eight o’clock is perfect. I’ll be here sir”.

Dumbledore nodded. “Alright Harry, now run along”. Dumbledore said giving his new pet a light slap to his rump. The man watched the boy make his way down the spiral stairs and smiled at what his plans for tomorrow’s lesson would mean for the boy- no, his pet.


	2. Harry's Length

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and waited until everyone had left the dorm for breakfast. His bum no longer hurt from the spanking, the finger, or the soap he had endured last night and he wanted a shower.

After he had left the Headmaster’s office last night, he met up with Ron in the common room. They played a game of chess, Ron won of course. His best friend had caught him staring at his bum and asked what was up. He couldn’t say. The Headmaster had told him it was not something people talked about. He wondered when and how Ron cleaned out his asshole. Did he use an enema too? The Headmaster had said there were other ways. What were they? Harry told himself he would ask when he saw the man again. 

When Harry was in the shower, he wondered if he should try to clean his hole. Dumbledore had said some people clean them twice a day, hadn’t he? And he had already used the toilet before getting in the shower. He didn’t want to walk around with a dirty asshole, now that he knew everyone else cleaned theirs. Heck, his dorm mates probably cleaned out their holes this morning, before going down to breakfast. The showers were set up as individual stalls with a curtain that most of them spelled closed, so people couldn’t open them unexpectedly as a joke. That had happened for a week during his first month at Hogwarts. Fred, George, and a few other boys would open a few curtains while students took showers. The student was always embarrassed and yelled to “cut it out!” if it was them. The perpetrators would always run away laughing at their game. Harry didn’t know the spell to keep his curtain closed at the time, and always got paranoid that it might happen to him. The staff had to make a rule against opening other student’s shower curtains, and the incidents pretty much stopped. Everyone still spells their curtain closed before taking showers, but now it’s mainly out of habit.

Harry decided to try cleaning his hole himself. He wanted to be able to tell the Headmaster that he was able to do it, or that he at least tried. He wanted the Headmaster to pet his head again and tell him he was a good boy. Nobody but Professor Dumbledore had ever said that to him, and it made him feel really warm inside.

Harry didn’t know how he should clean out his hole. He decided to try using a finger. He pushed at his entrance with his index finger and nothing. His finger wouldn’t go in. He pushed harder but that was hurting him, so he stopped. Harry remembered the soap that the Headmaster used. He didn’t want to use soap, he didn’t want his hole to sting, so he decided he needed to use water to make his finger slippery enough to slide in. He put his finger under the warm stream of the shower, then placed it at his hole. It slowly went in a little, but it hurt. Harry needed something else. He got out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, and peeked out the bathroom door. Nobody was in the dorm. He quickly grabbed a bottle of hand cream and made his way back to the shower. He coated his finger in the lotion and hoped it wouldn’t sting. He brought his finger back to his opening for a third time and pushed. It slowly went in. there was some pressure, but it didn’t hurt. Harry’s fingers were a lot smaller than the Headmaster’s had been, and he managed to get his whole finger in without pain. Harry exhaled the breath he hadn’t remembered holding. He then started to move his finger in and out the way the Headmaster had. It felt kind of good after a while. When Harry withdrew his finger he noticed it was a little brown. He was instantly disgusted and cleaned it off with excessive amounts of soap and water. He should have used gloves like the Headmaster. He didn’t want to put his finger back in his hole, but he had to get the lotion out. He worked quickly, coating his finger in water and pushing it into and out of his hole. He did this multiple times. The more lotion he took out, the more his hole began to hurt as it only had water to lube it. Eventually Harry was done. He finished cleaning himself and got out of the shower. He got dressed and made his way to his first class. He had missed breakfast.

After dinner that evening, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat doing homework in the common room.

“Harry”, Hermione whispered. There were a few students in the common room and she didn’t want to be over heard. “Why didn’t you come down for breakfast? Does it have something to do with Nicolas Flammel? Did you find out who he is?”

“Oh, um…no. I was just, um, taking care of something”.

“Hermione!” A loud voice said behind them. “You don’t go around asking guys what they're on about in the wee hours of the mornin’!” Fred bellowed.

“Have some class Hermione! Why else would he wait for everyone to leave before getting out of bed!” George added. “Can’t anyone get some privacy anymore?”

Hermione gaped at them; cheeks flushed, and stomped away to the girl’s dormitory.

Fred rested his arm on Harry’s shoulder. George sat on the arm of Ron’s fluffy chair. “Starting a bit early are we Harry?” Fred said, smirk on his face.

“What do you mean early? You and I started when we were ten”. George stated, grinning at his twin.

“Ah, you may have started when you were ten, but I started at nine. Anyway Harry,” Fred turned back to look at the small boy. “There’s nothing wrong with getting your rocks off, but most people just pull round their curtains, use a simple silencing spell, and do it in their bed”.

“Yeah, no need to get up mate. Just like our little Ronnikins”, George said.

At that Ron blushed and threw a throw pillow at his brother.

The twins got up and left, laughing as they went. 

“Don’t listen to them mate, they just want to embarrass us”, said Ron.

“…Yeah”. Harry replied, not really understanding the conversation. At first he thought they were talking about what Harry was really doing that morning, even though you’re not supposed to talk about it. Then again the Twins always talk about stuff they shouldn’t. Then they said he could do it in bed, and that didn’t make sense so Harry came to the realization that they were talking about something else. Something that the twins have been doing since they were nine and ten, something Ron was also doing. What was it? If it isn’t cleaning out your hole, what could it be? Harry thought that whatever it was, he probably wasn’t doing it. He wanted to ask, but Ron got angry when the twins brought it up. He’ll just have to ask the Headmaster about this too.

When it was almost eight o’clock, Harry went up to his dorm to put on his robe and saw a manila envelope lying on his bed. Harry opened the clasp and reached in and touched the edge of a magazine. He pulled it out halfway and immediately pushed it back in. He looked around, but there was nobody in the dorm room. There were a few people taking showers, but he decided it was safe. He pulled the magazine all the way out and read the small note taped to the front. It read:

If you need any help in the mornings you can always borrow my friend here. This one’s helped me and George a lot through the years and we thought you could give it a good home. Sorry that some of the pages are a little stuck together, you know how it is.  
Yours truly,  
Fred

Harry did not know how it was. Is this what they had been talking about? Reading dirty magazines in the morning? Harry ripped the note off the cover of the porno and was greeted with a very busty blond witch with no clothes on. She winked up at Harry and blew him a kiss. Harry blushed and felt his penis tingle. He quickly stashed it under his pillow and put on his robe. He’d look at the magazine for a few minutes later and return it. It’s not that he didn’t like what he saw. He liked it very much in fact. He just felt odd ogling the pretty woman, like it was a violation somehow. And he didn’t need more than a day to look through it either. Why would they think he wanted to look at a dirty book every single morning? Wouldn’t it eventually get boring? It just didn’t add up.

When he arrived at the Headmaster’s office he said the password and knocked on the door.

“Come in”.

Harry did. He wasn’t hugging the doorframe this time. He had asked to be here.

“Ah Harry, there you are”.

“I’m sorry I’m late professor”, Harry said. 

“Not at all, my boy. It’s still five minutes to eight”.

“Oh, okay”. Harry decided he would ask about the magazine first. “Sir, I wanted to ask-“

“Hold on a moment Harry”. The headmaster cut in, holding a hand up. “I think I should set some rules before we begin”.

“Rules? What kind of rules?” Harry was confused. Was Dumbledore saying he had to get his homework done before they started or something? He had already completed his homework for tomorrow’s classes before he came down. What else could it be?

“Don’t look so worried, my boy. It’s nothing bad. I just think it would be best to have each of our little…sessions start the same way. I think first we should begin by having you strip off your clothing. Yes, I think that having you remove your clothing once the door closes, would be the best way to start each night”.

He had to strip? Right here in the office? Right now, with the Headmaster watching? He couldn’t!

“What’s wrong Harry? You didn’t expect to keep your clothes on? How would I clean that hole of yours with fabric in the way?”

“No, I- I mean I know I need to take off my trousers, like last time, but…um, everything else too?”

“Yes Harry, cleaning out a hole can get a little messy sometimes, as you can probably imagine. It would be much easier with all your clothes removed”, Dumbledore said.

“Oh, yeah. I guess you're right”.

“Now enough talk, please proceed my boy”. Dumbledore said patiently. He wasn’t feeling very patient though. He sat down at his desk and pretended he wasn’t paying any attention to the boy. 

“Alright sir”, Harry said before removing his robe. He turned around, facing the door and pulled down his trousers next. Then he pulled his jumper up over his head and then his under shirt. He sat on the floor and undid his shoes, pulling them off with his socks. He stood back up and hesitated at the waistband of his Y-fronts. He looked over his shoulder at the Headmaster who appeared to be reading some document on his desk. He pulled down his briefs.

Dumbledore glimpsed up often at the beautiful young boy standing at the door to his office. With each layer of clothing removed from his pet, his cock grew under his robes. When he saw those perfectly rounded ass globes, he got up. “Harry, turn around. The boy did, his hands covering his crotch. The old man hadn’t had the opportunity to see his pet’s penis the last time, and now he was hungry for the sight of it. “Remove your hands Harry. There’s no need to be embarrassed. You’re here to learn more about cleaning your asshole, it’s medical. I’m sure you don’t have a problem allowing your muggle doctor to see you nude” Dumbledore explained.

Harry knew the Headmaster was right. It was just so…humiliating. He slowly removed his hands from covering his crotch and placed them at his sides. Harry waited. And waited. They stood there for a good minute like that. The headmaster didn’t say anything. Why isn’t he saying anything? Harry was getting more and more embarrassed as the time crawled by.

At the first site of the boy’s young member, Dumbledore nearly fainted. It took effort to keep his face relaxed and passive. On the inside Dumbledore was elated. This was too good to be true. He couldn’t have prayed for a better outcome. He would have thought the boy would be an average size. It never even crossed his mind to hope. Imagine all the fun he could have. Imagine the mind games, the torture, the submission he could inflict upon this boy. You see, for his age, Harry’s penis was just so…tiny. This boy was truly made for him. Harry Potter was going to be his perfect submissive pet.

After a while of the Headmaster just looking at him, at his penis, he finally spoke. The Headmaster looked Harry in the eyes and said, “My boy, we need to have a very serious talk”. Harry began to panic. Ever since he had been able to clothe himself, Harry had only ever been naked in front of his doctor. It was very worrying that the only other person to see him naked had just declared that they needed to have a serious talk with him. 

“My boy, please follow me”. Dumbledore said, leading the way through his bedroom door. Dumbledore opened another door, on the side of the bed opposite the bathroom, and entered. It was his sitting room and adjoining kitchen. Dumbledore walked over to the fireplace and cast incindio to warm the room. By the fireplace there was a small loveseat and a wing chair separated by a coffee table. Dumbledore sat in the wing chair and motioned for Harry to take the couch. 

It was odd to sit on a couch naked. Especially with another person sitting across from you, fully clothed, staring. When the Headmaster didn’t speak up, Harry prompted. “Um, Professor?”.

“Harry, I do apologize. This will be as awkward for me to say as I’m sure it will be for you to hear, but I really must” Dumbledore began. “You now know that it is a common practice to clean out your hole, and that’s why you have come here tonight, but I must put that aside for now and tell you another very important thing that I’m quite sure you have no knowledge about. Before I do that I must know, and I know this is rude but…Harry, my dear boy, how big are you?”

“Sir? My height?”

“Your length. Have you ever measured your penis, Harry?”

“N-no, sir. But what does this have to do-“

“Harry, I must insist we measure it before we begin. I will explain everything afterward”.

“O-okay”. The Headmaster took out his wand and cast a spell that made a ruler appear out of thin air. The man took the ruler and placed it at the base of his penis and measured Harry’s manhood. The headmaster then took the ruler, tapped it with his wand, and it vanished.

Dumbledore looked directly into Harry’s eyes, trying to look as apologetic as possible and said, “I regret to inform you Harry, that currently your uncircumcised penis is only an inch in length. Most boys your age are already two and a half to three inches along. Do you know what that means?”

“That I have some growing to do?” Harry said, not understanding what the big deal was. Okay so he was a little small, so what? It’s not like he’ll never grow. He hadn’t even hit puberty yet.

“Well maybe, maybe not. You see if you aren’t at least three inches by the time you’re thirteen, well…well we can check to see how you will progress. Let’s do that, shall we?”

The Headmaster tapped his wand to the tip of Harry’s limp member and recited the required spell. Harry saw a group of dots of different colors, but had no idea what anything meant.

Dumbledore pretended to stare hard at the colorful dots his spell created. In all honesty it was just a spell to create random dots of color. It was very popular at wizarding parties forty or so years ago. “Hmm, this is rather odd” Dumbledore said, still staring at the dots, “but maybe I’ve made some kind of mistake. Let’s try again”. The man said, canceling the spell. He touched the tip of Harry’s penis with his wand, but kept it there a little longer this time and said the spell again. Different dots of color popped into existence. Dumbledore stared at them a while, then turned back to Harry. “No, it appears I hadn’t made a mistake. Harry my spell told me your penis won’t reach three inches by the time you're thirteen” Dumbledore said before banishing the dots.

Harry was beyond confused. He still didn’t know why this was so important. Why should it matter that his penis was a little small? Harry looked down at himself. Was his penis really that small that the Headmaster had to mention it? It looked fine to him.

Dumbledore watched the boy as he inspected his own penis. It was obvious that he still didn’t know the gravity of the situation, well more like the gravity of what Dumbledore was going to fabricate. The man looked down at the young boy’s penis again; it was hard to take his eyes off. It looked delicious. It was tiny and wrapped up in its foreskin. Hardly any wizarding families left their sons uncircumcised, so this was even more of a treat. He wanted to peel the skin back and look at the head. Would he find some leftover smegma perhaps? Had the boy even started masturbating yet? If he had, Dumbledore had to put an end to it immediately.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began, “My dear boy, it is my displeasure to inform you of some of the customs of the Wizarding world that you are still very unfamiliar with. I don’t know if this matters to muggles, but in wizarding society there are certain laws in place that must be upheld, even by wizards who are muggleborn or those raised by muggles”. Dumbledore looked Harry in the eye at that. “You see in the 1800’s wizards had a higher status in society than witches. They could buy and sell land for instance. They could vote and partake in other legal actions. Witches were seen more as objects that wizards had to further their status. The more witches that a wizard purchased,” At a look from Harry, Dumbledore explained, “Yes my boy, witches were commodities, something to be bought and sold just like land. Witches had to obey their wizard’s commands and there was a restriction on their magic. Wizards could decide what spells they could and couldn’t cast. Witches had to wear a silver collar to show that they were owned. And wizards needn’t marry them either. They were viewed as one step above a house elf. They were body-slaves. The more witches a wizard had, the higher his status, as well as the amount of land he had and so forth. So I’m betting you can guess which gender wizarding parents were trying for? Men, Harry. Every Wizard wanted to have sons so they could be successful in society. If a Wizard ended up with too many daughters, he may have decided to kill off a few. This was a common practice, a real tragedy. Sometimes a Wizard would kill every single daughter he had until he received a male heir as his first born child. So now, what do you think happened to the female population?”

“It, umm, decreased?” Harry said. He still had no idea what this history lesson had to do with the size of his penis, but he didn’t want to be rude. Especially to the man who had helped him out so much already.

“Exactly, Harry. There soon became less and less witches for wizards to acquire. And the wizards weren’t too pleased about that so they thought up a new law. The Minister for Magic at the time decreed that all males whose members were below a certain height on a scale he called the Length Line, would be treated as if they were women when they turned thirteen. This means they were objects that could be bought and sold just like any other witch. Do you have any questions?”

“Yes sir. Er, that law can’t still be around though, right? I mean witches are treated equally now”.

“You’re right, witches are treated equally, but some relics of the old laws still remain. The wizarding world doesn’t change its laws very often; this isn’t usually a problem as it’s very rare to have a wizard nowadays who is below the length line. I believe there was a student at this school, when I attended who was only a millimeter below”. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. “it was a shame, but he too had to follow the law”. 

“The Length Law can’t still be the same though sir! That was the 1800’s! There are lots of witches now!” Harry exclaimed. 

“That’s true my boy, but I still haven’t finished explaining. Please be patient”, Dumbledore said. “The Length Law has been revised a few times throughout history. At first it said that any thirteen year old wizard who’s length was one inch or smaller would be treated as if he were a witch. The problem was that there were very few thirteen year old boys who were that small, so they changed it to two inches or smaller, then again to three inches thirty years later. Nowadays, thirteen year old wizards are almost always four inches, some are a little smaller, but it is exceedingly rare for a thirteen year old to be only three inches in length. Now like I said, the law has changed a few times over the years. At first, the boys who were below the Length Line, they called them poofs which is where that word derived from, were fully owned property, just like witches. As the times changed and witches began to have rights, the poofs remained as they were. The female population was increasing again and as they did and started being able to own land and have other rights, wizards didn’t want to give up their body slaves. There was a war between the wizards who thought witches should remain possessions and the ones who thought they should have rights. The Minister for magic came up with a compromise. He would permit witches to have the rights they desired and in return the wizards could keep their poofs. Poofs were already very rare and any wizard who had one was seen as a very powerful person. For a time, poofs were treated even worse than they had been, worse than when they were equal to women. They were not allowed clothes. If they were in public, they usually wore some form of loincloth. They were not allowed to speak. They were not allowed to work, not even house choirs, as their masters liked to keep them looking pristine at all times”.

Harry looked down at a few small calluses on his hands. Was the Headmaster going to tell him that he was going to be a…a poof or whatever? No way, that’s crazy! It’s the 90’s for goodness sake!

“After a while, poofs began to be treated a lot better”, Dumbledore said. “In the late 1800’s the law changed again and poofs were also given rights. Not as many as the rest of the wizarding world, but quite a lot. They still could not own land, but they could vote. They no longer had masters but guardians. They could wear clothes as well; however they must wear female attire. The law stated that any young wizard below the Length Line (three inches) at the age of thirteen will need to be under the care of a ‘guardian’. An individual who claimed the poof as their own by submitting documentation to the ministry proving that their ward is indeed under the Length Line. The guardian must then support and care for the poof in exchange for the poof’s company, until the guardian no longer requires the poof’s services. If a boy is not yet thirteen, but a wizard believes him to be a future poof, that wizard needs to submit documentation proving that a length prediction spell was used and the boy will end up being under the Length Line at thirteen. That wizard will need to train and prepare the future poof for when he’s thirteen”. Dumbledore stood up from his chair and looked away from Harry. “I’m afraid that law exists to this day. I know this might be a lot for you to process at the moment, but I want you to know that I’m here for you”, Dumbledore finished.

Harry didn’t know what to say. His whole life had been ruined with that one talk. Maybe, maybe this was a dream, or maybe…no, the Headmaster was honest with him. This wasn’t one of Fred and George’s jokes. “Professor, does that mean you…” Harry couldn’t finish. He didn’t want to say it. The Headmaster came to his rescue.

“I am going to be your guardian, yes. You’re eleven years old, will be twelve next July. I need to start preparing you for your new life with me” Dumbledore said, resting his hands on Harry’s naked shoulders. “I know that you probably never thought you were going to end up with a man much older than your father, but Harry if I don’t claim you now, what do you think will happen? What if Voldemort were to find out about your new status and claim you before I could? I just wish for you to have the best and most fulfilling life possible”.

Harry could see the headmaster had tears in his eyes. Harry felt bad. He knew Dumbledore didn’t really want to have to take care of him. He was too kind. He was willing to save him from someone who wished to hurt him. Harry got up and gave his Headmaster a hug. He was still very much naked, but it didn’t seem to matter much at the moment. “I’m sorry professor. I didn’t know I was abnormal. I don’t want to cause you any trouble”. His uncle and aunt had been right. He was a freak.

Dumbledore could feel the young boy’s naked body pressed against his robes. He wrapped his arms around his small frame. He was so happy that Harry was going to be all his that he couldn’t stop the tears. He couldn’t help thinking about all the things he was going to do to the boy! He conjured a tissue box and cleaned himself up. He had work to do.

“Alright, first things first, I need to send a letter to the ministry alerting them about your future status”. He took some parchment and wrote a little something on it. He didn’t let Harry see that he had addressed it to a broken down cottage in the middle of nowhere. He gave it to Fawks, and off she went. The man turned back to his new pet. “Don’t fret Harry; nobody needs to know about your future status, it’s being kept confidential”.

Harry let out a breath. Well, at least there’s that.

“Now my boy, let us go to the bathroom so we can begin what you had come here for”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so boring and sorry for the long-ass history lesson that I'm sure nobody asked for. None of it was planned. I swear I have no authority over anything that happens in this story anymore. It has a mind of its own. Btw I think I’m going to write another fanfiction at a later date where the Length Law is actually a real thing, not just something Dumblebumble made up, and Harry is the property of someone. Probably either Lucius or Snape.


	3. Poof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There will be scat to come. A little in this chapter, then more later on. This chapter also includes sounding so if that isn't your thing you can skip it or stop reading here.

Once Harry was in the bathroom, the Headmaster told him to kneel on the tiled floor. When he did, the Headmaster also got on his knees. He spread Harry’s cheeks with his hands and peered at Harry’s little hole, which was tightly shut despite yesterday’s cleaning and this morning’s attempt. 

“Did you use the loo before you came down here tonight?” Dumbledore asked.

“No, Sir. I didn’t have to go”

“How about now? Do you need to go now?”

“Umm, well kinda. I tried going after lunch, but nothing came out” Harry said, feeling embarrassed over the subject of the conversation.

“Hmm, you might be a little constipated. Let’s fix that, shall we?” Without waiting for a reply, Dumbledore got up and went through his cupboards. He pulled out the same enema syringe as yesterday. He filled it at the sink and returned to Harry. “Don’t worry my boy, this won’t hurt like last night. There is only water in here. I’m not cleaning you with soap today, so relax the muscles in your anus and let this in”. Dumbledore coated the tip with a little lubricant and pushed against Harry’s entrance.

Harry tried his best to relax, but the nozzle still hurt going in. Harry made a small grunt as the device was pushed inside him.

“There now, not too bad. I’m going to push the plunger now”. Dumbledore pushed down on the plunger as fast as he could and smiled to himself as his pet made a small noise of discomfort.

Water was being forced up his rectum and into his colon. There was so much that Harry felt his stomach cramping. Then the Headmaster pulled it out and inserted another one. More water. So much water. It hurt, but Harry didn’t want to complain. He was constipated and the man was trying to help.

“Very good Harry” Dumbledore said. Before he pulled the second syringe out of Harry, he coated an anal plug in lube. “I’m going to put in the same plug as last night, bear with it”. Dumbledore lied. The plug was a little bigger than the one used last night, and without preparing the boy beforehand…it was sure to sting at the very least.

It hurt. The plug was bigger than the syringe’s nozzle and Harry wanted to scream. He could feel the plug stretching his hole wider than ever at its thickest part, then it slid into place. The Headmaster got to his feet and helped Harry stand up. He looked down at himself. His belly was so big he couldn’t see his feet. The cramping in his stomach was so bad that he started to sweat. 

“Now let us go back to the living room for some tea while the water in your bum does its job”

“Wait, pl-please” Harry said. He was beginning to shake. “I don’t think I can…much longer…it-“

“Harry!” Dumbledore looked stern. “I assure you that everyone does this on a daily basis. I know you too are capable of holding a little water in your stomach. It doesn’t even have any soap” He finished. Without another word he led Harry to the living room and sat in his armchair as Harry slowly positioned himself on the couch.

Harry knew he shouldn’t have said anything. Of course everyone else does this. They don’t complain, do they? Harry thought he was stronger than this. He wanted to show his favorite teacher that he wasn’t a whiny little kid, that he was able to do everything everyone else could do. Harry sat with the tea the Headmaster had given him and patiently waited through the pain. After about twenty minutes Dumbledore led Harry back into the bathroom and told him to get in the tub. Harry walked into the big empty bathtub and at the Headmaster’s command, got back down on his hands and knees.

“Alright my boy, this will be a little messy. I’m going to pull out the plug now”

Harry was grateful that the cramps were going to end.

Dumbledore took the end of the plug in his hand and pulled. Harry’s hole was so tight around the base, it didn’t want to come out. He put one hand on Harry’s cheek and the other on the plug and told Harry to relax. He pulled. He could hear the boy gasp as the plug slowly stretched the boy’s hole for a second time until the hole was hugging the thickest part of the plug. Then it came out easy. Everything came out easy. Brown water gushed from Harry’s hole along with a few logs. The boy’s face was priceless. He was red with embarrassment.

“I-I’m-“

“It’s alright Harry. This is what you’re here for”. Dumbledore took out his wand and vanished the mess. “Now, I’m afraid we’re not done quite yet. I need to make sure there is nothing left inside. Remember how I told you an enema wasn’t the only way a person could clean out their hole?” Harry nodded. “Well, I’m going to show you another way. This,” he said, getting an object from the cupboard. “is called an anal brush”. He held up a long rod with a lot of feathers at the end. It was actually a miniature feather duster for those hard to reach places, but it would work wonders as an anal toy. He hoped it would both stretch and tickle the boy’s insides.

Harry didn’t know what to think of the anal brush. He had never put anything in his hole before, would it hurt? The Headmaster told Harry to follow him to his office and get on the desk like last night. Harry positioned himself on arms and knees, placing his head on his arms. Then Dumbledore sat in his chair behind him. He put on a pair of purple surgical gloves and got out the lube. He lubed up a finger and placed it at Harry’s entrance. “I’m going to stretch you with my fingers again to get your hole ready” He said before popping a finger in. He pushed all the way in one smooth stroke. He knew it would hurt the boy a little as he had only been fingered once before, but Dumbledore wanted to quickly get him accustomed to his fingers as soon as possible so he could start really stretching Harry’s young hole. He wanted Harry to be able to take his cock one of these days. That would never happen if the kid gasped over one small finger. Dumbledore began thrusting quickly, and after a while added a second digit. Harry was wiggling around a little, not trying to dislodge the finger, but wanting to find a more comfortable position, a fool’s errand. Nothing would abate the pain he felt, well nothing but Dumbledore pulling out, but that certainly wasn’t going to happen. Dumbledore started opening and closing his fingers quickly, thrusting periodically. The boy looked like he wanted to complain again, but didn’t say a word.

Finally the Headmaster pulled out his fingers. It had hurt. Not as much as last night, as it had been his first time having somebody’s fingers inside him…and there was soap involved, but it still hurt. Then the Headmaster touched the tip of the anal brush to his hole and wiggled it up and down his crease a few times, always brushing past his sore asshole. It tickled a lot and Harry started laughing beyond his control.

“Did you enjoy that? Would you like me to tickle the inside of your hole too?” Dumbledore asked as he stopped tickling the boy’s hole.

When Harry stopped laughing the Headmaster put the head of the brush into his hole. He continued to push until it couldn’t go any farther. It went past where the fingers had. He then pulled the feathery head back, dragging the feathers against the walls of his rectum, then pushing them in again. It didn’t tickle exactly, it left him feeling a little itchy though. The brush was smaller than the Headmaster’s fingers had been, so it was odd to feel the feathers twist and brush inside him. It didn’t really hurt, just felt odd.

Dumbledore removed the brush and gave his pet one last tickle at his entrance, which caused the boy to jump a little. “Hmm, I don’t see any brown on the feathers. You’re hole is clean”.

“Umm, Sir? I uh…my asshole, it feels kinda itchy on the inside. If you could maybe put just one finger inside?” Harry tried asking, overcome with embarrassment. The Headmaster just said his hole was clean. Why would he want to put his fingers in Harry if he didn’t need to?

“Well, I don’t think my fingers are long enough to reach all the way where it itches, but I do know something that can. I’ve been meaning to stretch your asshole a little further anyway to make these cleaning sessions less painful for you in the future. Wait here while I go get something”.

He just had to open his mouth. Now the Headmaster was going to stretch out his asshole some more. The object was going to be thicker and longer than the man’s fingers. Great.

After rummaging around in the cupboard, Dumbledore pulled out a long black vibrator. It wasn’t phallic shaped as he didn’t want the boy finding out too much too soon. It was slim and had a tapered end so he could ease it into Harry’s hole. It was about as thick as three of his fingers and as long as a regular dildo. He went back to his office and showed Harry the toy. “This can reach deep inside of you and stretch your hole a bit more. Have you ever seen one of these?”

Harry nodded. He had. He had found one in his aunt’s bedside table when he’d been cleaning. He hadn’t known what it was at the time. She probably used it to stretch her hole so she could clean it every day. Uncle Vernon probably had one too, and Dudley. Now it was his turn. He was a little worried about the size, but felt a little better that this wasn’t entirely foreign to him.

“Do you know what it’s called?”

“No, Sir” Harry shook his head.

“We call this device a vibrator. Very similar to a dildo, but not quite”

“What’s a dil- um dildo?” Harry said the word for the first time.

“It’s shaped a little differently, but does the same thing. Now let us begin” Dumbledore walked around Harry to his backside. He put a copious amount of lube on the toy and on the boy’s hole and pushed. The head of the device slowly went in, stretching the further it went, until it reached the end of the tapered part, connecting it to the rest. Now it was as thick as it was going to get. It was as thick as the biggest part of the anal plug that had been inside the boy earlier. Harry’s mouth was wide open. No sound was coming out. “I know you’re in pain Harry, but I’m going to need to start moving it further in now. Remember, everyone does this and you’ll get used to it soon”

It hurt, it hurt, it hurt! It was big and only a little bit of it was inside. Harry looked over his shoulder as tears welled up in his eyes. How could people do this all the time? Oh right, they started stretching their holes a long time ago. Probably when they were babies. Why didn’t his aunt and uncle ever clean out his hole when he was little? Probably the same reason they let him sleep under the stairs. Now he was paying for their choices…but wait, what had Dumbledore told him? That he should have known better. That he should have realized that he needs to clean his hole every day. This wasn’t his relatives’ fault. It was his. He was in pain right now because of his own stupid mistake. He had no one else to blame, so he tried to keep quiet and not scream.

Dumbledore took his time pushing the toy inside the boy. When it was all the way in, he set it to vibrate.

Suddenly something was happening to Harry’s hole. It felt really weird. It still hurt, but now there was another feeling. Kinda like tickling but not really. His insides were moving, were vibrating. It felt alive, his walls were tingling, but also in pain. Like the aftereffects of a pinch or something.

The old man began slowly thrusting the toy in and out of the vibrating hole, aiming directly for the boy’s prostate. When he hit it the boy jerked and made a noise. He could still see signs of pain on the boy’s face, but there was also something else. Every time he hit the boy’s prostate, he saw pleasure. This is exactly what Dumbledore wanted. He wanted his pet to be in pain, but he wanted the boy to want to be in pain. A vibrator too big for him and a constant tingling thrust to his prostate was exactly the way to go. Dumbledore made a silent vow that he would never let the boy, his pet, feel pleasure without at least some pain ever again. It was a package deal. If Harry wanted to feel good, he would first have to feel pain, someday the child would beg for pain, just so he could feel good. Eventually the pain itself would feel good. The old man couldn’t wait.

As he kept thrusting at the boy’s prostate faster and faster, the boy shivered and came. He hadn’t even noticed the moment when the boy got hard, too lost in his thoughts. Cum leaked form the boy’s small dicklet and the Headmaster had an idea. 

Harry. Was. Mortified. He had felt so, so…it was so intense that he actually peed. He peed on his favorite teacher’s desk. On the Headmaster- no, on his Guardian’s desk! How could he have done that. Tears ran down his cheeks and he wanted to apologize. What if the man was angry with him? Who wouldn’t be? What if- what if he refused to be his Guardian now? What if someone else found out about the size of his penis? What if they took advantage of him? What if it was Malfoy, or Snape, or Voldemort himself? . Suddenly the toy was pulled out and Harry gave an involuntary “Ow!”.

“Are you alright Harry?” Dumbledore asked.

“Ye- umm, Professor I’m sorry! I really didn’t mean to pee all over your desk, it was an accident! I’ll clean it up, I swear, and I’ll never do it again! I really shouldn’t have, I don’t know why I did, honest!” The apology came tumbling out of the young boy’s mouth.

“You’re right. You should not have done that” Dumbledore said as sternly as he could. “But, Harry you are also wrong. Look again, does that look like pee to you?”

Harry looked under himself at the whitish liquid on the Headmaster’s desk. His pee had never been white before. Was he sick? No the Headmaster said it wasn’t pee, so- “What is it, Sir?”

“Cum”. At the confusion on Harry’s face Dumbledore elaborated. “Cum is what comes out of a penis when that penis is erect and feeling good. It’s also what makes babies. If a man comes inside a woman’s vagina, babies are made”.  
Harry was still confused. Had he felt so good that he…came? He still remembered feeling pain. His hole was still throbbing from it. But sometimes when his prostate was hit…it did feel good. Weird. But then why would it be bad? Oh he probably wasn’t supposed to do it on the man’s desk or maybe because of the babies. Was he wasting his cum? Harry had to ask. “Sir? Are people only supposed to come when they’re making babies?”

“No, men can come whenever they want, as long as they aren’t breaking any laws like public nudity, rape, and other things. Most men even come every morning during their shower and before their cleaning”. Harry looked back down at the desk. “No, I’m not mad because it’s on the desk. It can be quickly cleaned off. However it would be better not to make such messes. I think you are forgetting something very important. Remember Harry, poofs like you are seen as women. In the old days you wouldn’t be allowed to come at all. In fact your balls would probably have been removed”. The boy winced. “Today, well,” Dumbledore sighed looking down at Harry’s small member and trying to look disappointed. “Poofs are only allowed to come if their Guardians give them permission beforehand. Some poofs are only allowed to come once a month. I’ve heard of one Guardian who didn’t let his poof come more than once every three years and only on the poof's birthday”.

“But it feels so good!” Harry chimed in.

“Yes well, I think I’m going to be generous with you. For now, how does once a week sound?” Dumbledore was going to gradually let the boy come less and less until he was only coming about once a month, like his made-up story. He wanted to direct Harry’s pleasure more toward pain than actual pleasure.

“Now let’s clean up this little mess so we can begin your punishment”.

“Punishment?”

“Oh yes my pet, you came without my permission and on my desk no less. This calls for quite a severe punishment. It’ll help you to remember that you’re soon to become my poof”. Dumbledore let slip a small smile. "But first we need to clean your hole”.

“But we already did that” Harry asked. The Headmaster repositioned him so that he was sitting on the edge of the desk.

“We cleaned out your asshole Harry, but now you’ve made a mess of your other hole. We need to clean that now too. Poofs need to clean out their peehole every time they come. I’m not going to lie to you by saying it won’t hurt, but it is necessary. Wait right here”. Dumbledore left the room and came back a moment later with a very thin sound. He had plans to gradually introduce thicker ones in the future.

“Is that going inside my penis?” Harry had never had anything pushed inside there before and hoped it wasn’t going to hurt as much as his butt.

“Yes, but I should tell you now. You can’t refer to your penis that way. It’s far too small for anyone to call a poof’s penis such a thing. A real man’s penis is usually called a cock, which is what you need to call mine, and everyone else’s for that matter. Yours would need to be called a clit or clitty”.

“A…a clit?”

“Yes, my boy. Women have something similar to a penis, but it is very small and doesn’t produce cum, which is why poofs are only allowed to cum when their Guardian’s give them permission. Some people think they shouldn’t be allowed to cum at all. Anyway, that’s what we call that part of a woman, a clit. That’s why we call a poof’s penis a clit. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir”.

“Now try asking your question again” Dumbledore said.

“Is that thing going inside my- my clit?”

“This is called a sound,” Dumbledore showed Harry the thin wand-shaped object. “I am going to put some lube on it and very carefully work it into your little peehole. It will sting a little, but you’ll be okay”.

“Okay, Sir”. The Headmaster dipped the sound into a container of lube and brought it to Harry’s pe- clit. The man cupped the base of his clit and began to stroke his hand up and down Harry’s length.

“I need to get you hard or the sound will have a harder time going in” Dumbledore explained as he stroked the boy faster. It didn’t take long to make his pet hard and leaking. “There now, we can begin”.

Harry panted a little, feeling warm. The tip of the cold sound touched his opening and he shivered. Then pain. Harry couldn’t suppress his scream, he was not prepared for the stretching of the one place that was never meant to stretch. He instantly went soft in the Headmaster’s hand. Despite the lube, the inside of his penis was on fire. Harry moved a little on the desk trying to relieve the pain, but that only made it worse.

“Hush, it’s almost all the way in” Dumbledore said. “If you didn’t want me to clean out your peehole, then you shouldn’t have come”.

“Do- Do AAAgg, Do all people have to OW clean o-out there aaah their p-peehole after they c-AAhh cum?” Harry was openly crying now.

“No, only poofs need to clean out the inside. They could get an infection if they don’t, since their clits are so small. Real men only clean the outside. Guardians have their poofs clean the outside of their cocks after they cum”.

“H-ow, how?”

“I think I’ll show you tomorrow night, it’s getting a little late as it is and I need to give you your punishment after this”.

The headmaster pushed the sound in one last time and pulled it out. He spelled it clean and put it away. He then motioned for Harry to climb down from his desk.

“Am I going to get a spanking like last night sir?”

“No, I don’t think so. A poof needs to have three signs of ownership and I think tonight’s punishment will be to give you the first one. Go warm up in the living room while I get what we need”.

Once in the room, Harry walked over to the fireplace and sat on the couch. He was getting a little more used to sitting on furniture naked. The Headmaster came in and sat right next to him. He held two small loops that looked like earrings and a device that looked like a miniature gun.

“Am I getting my ears pierced?” Harry asked innocently.

“No, but I am going to pierce another part of you. Right here and here” Dumbledore pointed to the boy’s nipples. “This is to show that you are an owned poof”.

“Will it hurt?”

“It is your punishment Harry” The man replied. Dumbledore held the first nipple between two of his fingers and massaged it until it was a hard nub. He placed the piercing gun right up to it and pulled the trigger.

Harry was shocked but didn’t scream. It hurt, but not as much as the sound going into his clit. Harry waited patiently as the Headmaster put the small silver loop through the newly formed hole and closed it. The man then wiped a little blood away. He then repeated the process on the other nipple and it was done. The Headmaster took out his wand and cast a spell on both the rings.

“That is to make sure they don’t come off” Then he smiled at the boy. “See, it wasn’t too bad, was it?”

“No, it was okay”.

“Alright now you need to remember to keep them hidden under your clothes. I’m going to cast a spell that makes them invisible to anyone but us, but you can’t let people touch your chest or they’ll find out. I would think that might be a tad embarrassing for you, yes?” Harry nodded. Dumbledore cast the spell. “Now before you leave I’ll need to put this inside you”. Dumbledore accio’d a small anal plug. “If I am to begin your training to become my poof you will need to start wearing this at all times”.

“Why do I need to wear the plug when I’m not being cleaned?”

“This serves a few different purposes. First, it will help to stretch out your hole so that cleaning it will become easier. It will also limit the times in which you go to the bathroom. I think we should take it out once a day when you come see me in the evenings. This will be hard on you at first. I’m well aware that your body will be unhappy with this new restriction, but this way we’ll only need to clean your hole once a day. Lastly, it’s a Guardian’s job to have complete control over their poofs bowel movements, just like the rest of them. This is a law Harry. As for peeing,” Dumbledore looked down at Harry’s small penis then back at the boy’s eyes, “I believe once after breakfast and again when you come see me each night. I won’t plug that hole, but I will cast a spell each night to see if you’ve followed my orders. Not following them will result in punishment”. Dumbledore was about to get up when an idea hit him. “Speaking of punishment, you will receive the rest of the punishment you’ve earned this evening tomorrow night”. 

“What will-“

“You’ll see tomorrow. Now let’s put that plug in”.

Harry moved off the couch and got on his hands and knees on Dumbledore’s fluffy rug. The Headmaster lubed up the plug and placed it at his hole for the second time today. He gently pushed and in it went. It hurt as it stretched him, then went into place. His soon-to-be Guardian cast a spell on the plug so it couldn’t be taken out by anyone but himself. Harry wouldn’t be able to use a bathroom stall until evening tomorrow night. It was only now sinking in. How many times a day did he really use the bathroom anyway? Two maybe? Harry had never kept count before. 

“Now I need to make a few preparations for tomorrow, if you would be so kind as to put your clothes back on”. The old man told him.

Harry recognized that as a dismissal. He apologized for his earlier behavior and said he’d see the man tomorrow. Harry quickly put his clothes back on, the ones still in a pile near the door, and left.

Dumbledore could not wait to introduce the youth to his new piece of clothing. He had to send for it by express owl so it would get here in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what the new addition to Harry's wardrobe will be? A virtual kiss to anyone who gets it right ;)


	4. Restrictions

Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower feeling every step. His mind was constantly on the plug in his asshole. His hole gave a continuous pulsing ache the whole way. He tried to pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary when he walked by Ron and Hermione sitting by the fire in the common room. He excused himself quickly, saying he was tired and wanted to go to bed. Once in his pajamas he almost went to the loo to relieve himself, as was his nightly ritual, but remembered Professor- no that his guardian had told him he couldn’t pee till after breakfast tomorrow morning. He went to brush his teeth then got in bed. He took off his glasses and rolled onto his side trying to sleep. The ache in his bum was still present and he needed to pee. He was still awake a few hours later when the last Gryffindor had gotten into bed.

He must have fallen asleep at some point as Harry was awakened at four in the morning by the pressure of his bladder. He got out of bed and made his way downstairs where he sat by the fire of the common room trying to catch up one of his essays. He knew he couldn’t go back to sleep now. His bladder demanded attention for the full four hours until he was able to go down to breakfast. He had managed to finish his essay, take a shower (which was odd with his plug still in…and making his hole throb dully), and get ready for the day.

Ron and Hermione joined him as he ate some toast and jam. Hermione was a bit surprised that he got up before her. Harry didn’t tell them that he had actually gotten up at four…or that he had only gotten about three hours of sleep. He definitely didn’t tell them why. He just ate breakfast as quickly as he could so he could go to the bathroom. After he took the last bite, he gave his friends a quick apology and ran out of the dining hall.

Dumbledore smiled to himself. He knew the boy was having a tough time with his new bathroom restrictions and the plug up his sore ass. The poor boy had been blushing all through breakfast. Dumbledore chuckled to himself. He couldn’t wait to see little Harry that night to give him his punishment and his new…addition.

Harry ran to the first loo he saw and unzipped his pants the second the door closed. He almost hugged the urinal as he let the first few drops sprinkle from his slit. At first he felt a spark of pain as his hole had been cleaned out with the sound the night before, but it quickly turned to pleasure. Harry hadn’t felt this relaxed in a while. Even the throbbing in his asshole couldn’t ruin the feeling of finally letting go of all the stored up pee inside his bladder.

When he was done he leisurely walked to his first class, trying to pretend he didn’t have a big plug shoved up his asshole.

When it was nearing time for Harry’s nightly visit to see the Headmaster, Dumbledore sat at his desk trying to be patient. He couldn’t wait to check up on the boy. He had been planning this session since the end of the last one. Dumbledore looked at the clock. The boy was already five minutes late. I guess another punishment is in order Dumbledore thought, smiling. When at last the boy knocked on the door, the old man let him in and looked as stern as he could manage.  
“Sorry Profe- um…do I call you Guardian?” The boy panted. He looked disheveled and was out of breath as though he had been running.

“Poofs usually address their guardian’s by the title ‘Lord’, so you would call me ‘Lord Dumbledore’”

“Oh, okay. I’m sorry I’m late Lord Dumbledore. I was held up by Snape, he-“

“Professor Snape, Harry”

“Right, he had me stay after class to assigned me detention for this Friday, sir”

“That aside Harry, you’re still late. You disobeyed my order to be here at eight. I’m sorry but I’m going to need to punish you so this doesn’t happen again”

“But it wasn’t my fau-“

“That doesn’t matter. A poof cannot go against their guardian’s orders. Ever. Is that understood?”

“Yes Pro- Lord Dumbledore” Harry replied, dejectedly. 

“Now that that’s settled, let me give you the punishment you earned last night when you came without permission all over my desk” Harry blushed at that. “Remove your clothes and place them by the door”. He did. He undid his robe, pants, shirt, underwear, and all the rest while Dumbl- Lord Dumbledore retrieved something behind him.

The headmaster took out a black box from inside his desk and gave it to Harry.

“Open it”. 

Harry removed the lid and looked inside. The boy had no idea what he was looking at. Inside the box lay some sort of steel…thing. It looked like a cage of some sort as there was a lock at the top.

Dumbledore took the box from Harry and pulled out the steel cock cage. It was the smallest one the store had. The man placed the cage on Harry’s small member. It was a very tight fit. The cold steel bars were pressed against the boy’s penis from all sides. He locked it in place and placed the key in the pocket of his robes. It was impossible for the boy to get an erection now.

Harry looked down at his trapped pe-clit. The steel was cold and uncompromising. The only position his clit could be in was down. Could he still pee with this on? Why did he need it? How long did he have to wear it?

“There now,” began Dumbledore, “that’s much better. Now you’ll have no more little accidents like last night”.

“What is it?” asked Harry.

“This is called a chastity cage. They are worn by poofs so they don’t get hard and cum without their guardian’s permission. This is the second mark of a poof. I gave it to you today instead of the day you turn thirteen as a punishment for your inappropriate ejaculation yesterday”.

“Ejaculation?”

“Cumming, Harry”

“How long will I need to wear it?”

“Harry, my boy, you must understand,” Dumbledore said, hands gently squeezing the boy’s shoulders. “You can never take it off. Not unless I release it to allow you to cum”.

“How am I going to use the loo?”

The old man smiled. “You can still pee with it on Harry. In fact let us go to the bathroom now. You must be anxious to go. You haven’t gone since breakfast, correct?” The boy nodded. “Well let me just check” he said, pointing his wand at the Harry’s penis and casting a spell. The spelled showed that harry had followed his orders and hadn’t used the bathroom before or after he was allowed. To be honest, Dumbledore was a little surprised. He thought the boy might have an accident In the middle of the night or break the rules as his body wasn’t accustomed to such a long wait. He was a little disappointed and decided he would fix that for next time.

Professor- Lord Dumbledore had praised Harry for following the bathroom rules and led him to the man’s private loo. The man told him to sit on the toilet. He did.

“Alright Harry, with the cage on you’re going to need to sit down to pee, like a girl. So go ahead and let it out”

Harry thought it was weird that the Headm- Lord Dumbledore was watching him and it made it harder to go…even though he really, really needed to. Harry took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and released. Harry didn’t know how he felt about sitting down to pee. It felt kind of inconvenient as he would now have to use a stall every time he went to the bathroom…and lower his pants and underwear. It was kind of humiliating. Even if someone wasn’t watching. 

When he was done, he tried to shake his penis a bit to get some of the pee that that was dripping from the steel bars of the cage off, but it still remained a little wet He took some toilet paper and tried to dry it that way, but it couldn’t get it all as there was pee between the bars and himself. “Um, Lord Dumbledore?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Should I umm…what should I do to…”

“I’m sorry Harry, but that’s just one of the drawbacks to being in a chastity cage. Now let’s remove that plug, so we can continue the disposing of your waste. You must really need to go by now”.

Harry hadn’t thought about that until now. He had been so focused on the throbbing of the plug in his hole that the fullness of his rectum hadn’t registered until now. Yes, he did have to go. He assumed some of the pain in his hole was probably due to his own excrement. 

He stood up from the toilet and allowed Lord Dumbledore to pull out the plug. It hurt. Harry couldn’t remember it hurting this much last night. 

Dumbledore noticed the pain etched onto the boy’s face and hid a smile. “The lube I used on you yesterday has dried some. Please be patient Harry, I know it hurts”.

Harry could feel the ring of his sphincter trying to stretch past the largest part of the plug. Harry started to sweat and gasp. His poor hole had been hurting all night and day and now it was practically being tortured.

Dumbledore couldn’t get the plug past Harry’s tight sphincter with no lube. He knew if he kept pulling, he’d tear the boy’s hole. The old man let go of the plug and it moved back into place.

Harry felt the plug move further inside him and turned to see Lord Dumbledore sifting through a cabinet under the sink. The man brought out a bottle of clear liquid and showed to him.

“I’m going to need to slicken the entrance of your asshole with this. Try to relax”

Dumbledore dipped his finger in the bottle of lube and brought it to Harry’s stretched hole. He tried to insert his finger inside of the boy, even with the plug still in. He heard the boy grunt in pain as he popped his index finger aside the plug. He moved his finger around the perimeter of the plug, lubing the plug along with Harry’s tight entrance. He pulled his finger back out and pulled. Once more the plug struggled to exit Harry’s hole. Dumbledore relaxed, then quickly gave a rough pull. The eleven year old screamed. The plug finally came out. There was a small amount of blood on the plug and Harry’s hole had a little gape. Then the boy quickly turned around, sat on the toilet, and did his business. Dumbledore knew he couldn’t give the boy a bigger plug tonight. Harry’s hole hadn’t gotten used to this one yet. 

Harry quickly finished up and waited for his cleaning.

“I’m assuming you had an easier time of it than usual?”

“Y-Yes sir” Harry knew that his hole must be huge now. He wondered if it would ever go back to normal.

“Alright my boy, let’s clean you up then” said Dumbledore. The man had the boy keel on all fours in the tub. He brought the water filled enema to Harry’s hole and pushed the plunger. When it was empty, he magically filled it again. Again he pushed the plunger and filled the boy’s bowels. “Now squeeze tight so you don’t let any water out” the man reminded.

Harry’s stomach hurt, but he squeezed his hole shut as best he could. 

Dumbledore quickly lubed up Harry’s plug and reinserted it. It went in a little easier this time. “Alright Harry, you can stand up now”. The old man watched as Harry got to his feet, one hand on his protruding belly and the other on the wall for support. Dumbledore helped the boy out of the shower and led him to the living room and sat him on the couch by the fire. The man stared at his prize. He would never get tired of inflating Harry’s stomach till he looked pregnant. The cock cage only added to the picture. Dumbledore offered Harry tea and was a bit surprised when the boy turned it down.

“I know that I can’t pee till after breakfast tomorrow sir, and I don’t want to be too uncomfortable till then”

Dumbledore just nodded. He had hoped the boy would drink some tea. The truth is he wanted Harry to have an accident. Well, he wanted to punish Harry for having an accident. He’d have to think of something else. But speaking of punishment…

“Alright, it’s been enough time I think. Let’s finish cleaning your hole so we can begin this evening’s punishment for being late”.

Dumbledore led the boy back to the tub and pulled out the plug. Harry gasped as water exited his hole. The man cleaned the plug with magic, lubed it, and reinserted it. Dumbledore made his way back to the couch with Harry following close behind.

“Before we begin your punishment, I want to show you how the cage works. Bend over and spread your bum cheeks for me”. The boy complied. The man once more took out the plug and inserted two of his fingers instead.  
“Pro- umm, I mean Lord Dumbledore, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to stimulate your prostate. It should be very enjoyable for you” Dumbledore said, thrusting his fingers in and out. He found the boy’s prostate quickly and massaged it.  
“Ah, I- ah…wow that’s…” Harry said incoherently.

Dumbledore gave a small tug on the boy’s nipple ring, sending a shock to the boy’s sensitive nub.

“Ahh!”

The old man didn’t want there to be only pleasure in the experience. He continued to abuse the boy’s tender nipples with one hand as he massaged his prostate with the other.

“How do you feel Harry?”

“Umm…kinda like my peni-umm my clit wants to get bigger, but can’t. It hurts, but also feels good”

“That’s good. Now you won’t be cumming unless I remove your cage. Don’t worry I didn’t lie when I said you could cum once a week. Hmm…maybe every Saturday? What do you think?”

“Yes, sir. That sounds- AH! – good sir” Harry tried to say as his guardian gave a particularly painful tug to his nipple before taking his fingers from Harry’s bum and sat down on the couch. 

“Now for your punishment” Dumbledore pulled out the same vibrator as yesterday and slowly inserted it inside Harry’s twitching hole. It was as big as the plug’s widest part and once it was fully inside the boy, the man set it to vibrate. He also spelled the toy to slowly thrust itself in and out of the boy’s hole.

Harry took deep breaths. It was alright. He’d had this thing inside him yesterday. It really, really hurt, but it was nothing new. He kept breathing and telling himself he could do this. He let out a few whimpers out of instinct, but tried not to scream. Then it happened. The vibrator rubbed up against his prostate. It only lasted a second and then the pain was all he could think about again. Until the next thrust. Harry didn’t like the feel of his trapped penis. It hurt. It couldn’t grow like it wanted to…but this was for the best, wasn’t it? He didn’t want to get in trouble again for coming like he did yesterday. It was just one more thing his guardian was doing to help him.

“Harry?” Dumbledore called.

Harry opened his eyes (he hadn’t known he’d closed them) and looked over his shoulder at his guardian.

“As part of your punishment, I’m going to have you clean me for once. Remember when I said guardians don’t clean the inside of their peepholes? Well, they clean the outside, or rather, their poofs clean the outside for them. It’s one more task you’re learning early. Turn around, but stay on your knees”.

Harry had no idea how to clean his guardian’s penis…no wait. A guardian’s penis is called a coo- a cock! How was he supposed to clean it? Shouldn’t they be in the bathroom? He thought as he turned around and looked up at Lord Dumbledore who was still sitting on the couch, legs spread wider than before.

Dumbledore unclasped his robes and unzipped his fly. He freed his penis from the confines of his silk undergarments. “Come closer my boy, I want you to see your guardian’s cock”.

Harry shuffled closer, almost hypnotized by the much older man’s impressive tool. “It’s a lot bigger than mine” the boy said lamely. 

“Of course, Harry. You are a poof after all. Go ahead and touch it”.

Harry brought his hand up and gently touched the tip of the man’s cock. After hearing more encouraging words from his guardian, Harry began stroking it. The cock quickly got harder under his hand.

“Why don’t you give it a lick?”

Harry was instantly brought out of his trance. “Wait, you want me to-?”

“Yes that’s right. A poof cleans their guardian’s cock with their mouth. It’s how it’s always been done. You’ll learn in no time”.

“But that’s dirty!”

“Harry!” Dumbledore said sternly. “You’ve already received one punishment this evening, let’s not make it two. I understand it may be unpleasant to you right now, but this is part of a poof’s job. It’s the law. I’m only trying to teach you what you need to know to survive. If you’re going to continue to act this way when I introduce you to something new, I don’t know how this will work!”

“No, please! I’m sorry sir. I’m sorry lord Dumbledore. I didn’t mean it. I’ll do it! Just tell me how and I’ll do it!” Harry begged. He didn’t want to face the consequences of losing the Headmaster as his guardian.

The man stared at Harry for a good minute, then he allowed his face to soften. “Well, if you truly wish to continue you can begin by licking along the underside of my cock, from root to tip”.

Harry rushed to comply. He could still feel the vibrator slowly and painfully entering and exiting his asshole, accompanied by the quick shocks of pleasure. Harry got really close to the man’s cock and did what he had been instructed to do. He licked up the man’s member. It tasted salty, not too unpleasant. He licked it again. And again until the man told him to try licking at the head for a bit. When his guardian was tired of that, he had Harry suck on the tip, and then slowly suck more and more of it into his mouth until he felt like he might throw up. 

Dumbledore placed a hand on the boy’s head and guided him slowly forward and backward on his cock, effectively throat-fucking the child.

“Use your tongue Harry. Clean my cock well”

Harry did as he was told, licking all around the large member as he sucked. He couldn’t fit the entire thing in his mouth, but did the best he could.

After a while of this his guardian suddenly clenched his fist in Harry’s hair painfully, causing the boy to scream around the cock in his mouth. The member in question stilled and released…something. It was salty and also bitter. Harry didn’t much care for the taste. The man pulled out and Harry could see that the liquid looked just like the one he had spilled on his guardian’s desk last night. It was Lord Dumbledore’s cum!

Dumbledore panted, looking down at his little pet. Beautiful. He had cum dripping from his lips, which he caught in his hands. ”A- a poof needs to always drink down his guardian’s cum” He said, regaining some composure.

Harry instantly swallowed what was in his mouth and licked at his hands. He didn’t want to anger Lord Dumbledore again tonight.

The man put his penis back in his robes and canceled the spell on Harry’s vibrator. He grabbed the end of it and roughly pulled it out. Harry yelped. Dumbledore then lubed up the plug and put it where it belonged.

After that Dumbledore told Harry to put his clothes back on and to have a pleasant night. Then the Headmaster thought of something. He went back to his bathroom and retrieved a potion from the cabinet. He walked back to where Harry waited in the office.

“Before you go Harry, I want to give you something” the man said pulling a small vial out of his robes. At Harry’s confusion the man explained, “This is the Dreamless Sleep potion. I’m willing to bet you had a rather hard time falling asleep last night” Harry nodded. “I want you to try sleeping without the potion at first, but if you can’t manage it by one in the morning, take the potion and you’ll be able to sleep the rest of the night”

Harry gratefully took the potion he offered and left.

When the door closed behind the boy, Dumbledore smiled. The potion was designed to give the recipient a full eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. If Harry took the potion at one as instructed, he wouldn’t wake till at least nine in the morning. The boy would miss breakfast and, if he rushed, may make it to his first class of the day only a few minutes late…which, of course, would leave no time for Harry to use the loo. The result: Harry would piss his pants. The evil old man couldn’t wait to humiliate and punish him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a special thank you to I'm Weird And That's OK and Asuka_Bloodberry on AFF for their continued support of my stories. Seriously guys, you've given me so many ideas and so much praise. Thank you so, so much. Honestly, I would have never written a Harry/Umbridge story if it weren't for I'm Weird And That's OK's first ever comment on this story. So thank you both so much!


	5. "Cunt"

Later that night Harry lay awake in bed again. It was already midnight and he couldn’t sleep. He wished he could use the Dreamless Sleep Lord Dumbledore had given him now. Everyone else was fast asleep. He could hear Ron in the bed next to his snoring away. He could even hear Seamus snoring in the furthest bed from his. He tossed and turned a few more times, bored and tired. He could feel a dull throbbing in his hole, not nearly as bad as the night before. Then he thought about the punishments he had received only a few hours ago. He thought mainly of the vibrator. It was big and long and it hurt every time it was inside him, but it also made him feel…really good. It always hit his prostate and that sent pleasure throughout his entire body. 

Harry lowered his sheets; he made sure the curtains around his bed were drawn. He experimentally reached a hand down and grasped the end of his plug. He then tried to push it further inside. It moved a little, then wouldn’t go any further. He pulled it back again and pushed it in. He was trying to see if he could find his prostate. He did this for half an hour with no luck. Maybe it was further inside? Harry looked down at his pe- his clit. For a while now it had felt tingly, like it almost wanted to get hard, but harry didn’t understand why. He hadn’t found his prostate after all. Harry shifted position. He felt the sheet of his bed drag against his balls. It reminded him of when Lord Dumbledore’s robes or hands would brush up against them by accident. It felt good. His guardian hadn’t yet payed any attention to them…it was probably because he wasn’t supposed to cum. Harry felt that if they were played with, he might just have an accident and cum. But of course now he had the cage, he couldn’t cum. Harry reached another hand down and fondled his balls. He did this while he was still trying to thrust the plug in and out. This combination, even without his prostate made his penis strain against the bars of the cage so much that it hurt. Eventually it hurt so much that he needed to stop, even though it also felt so good.

Harry looked over at the clock. It read 1:22. It was time to take the potion.

Harry woke up with a start. He. Needed. To. Pee. He quickly got dressed and looked at the clock. He was already late to his first class! He rushed out the door and down the steps and when he arrived, out of breath to transfiguration, he received a detention. That was already two detentions he’d earned that week! He tried not to think about his bladder, but he couldn’t help it. He ended up messing up his spells and even Hermione couldn’t help him concentrate. Once class ended he rushed to the nearest bathroom but the stalls were all full. He tried rushing to the bathroom one floor above the one he was on, but he ran into Professor Flitwick in the halls. It just so happened he had charms class next and the Professor wanted to discuss his essay as they walked to the classroom. All through his next class he kept telling himself that he would get to pee right after class ended. Harry strained to hold it. He was pale and sweating at this point. Ron said he should probably go to the hospital wing. He ended up making it through class. On his way to the loo near his next class, potions, he ran into Malfoy. This was just not his day! Malfoy wouldn’t let him pass. He could see the distress in Harry’s eyes.

“What’s wrong Potter? Need the loo?”

“Get out of my way Malfoy!”

“Or what? You’ll piss on me?” Malfoy laughed.

Just then the bell for third period rang. Malfoy ran past Harry and into class. Harry thought about going to the loo right then and being a few minutes late for class, but he had potions next and didn’t want another detention with Snape. He begrudgingly went to class. 

As Harry mixed the potion he was making, Neville poured in a beaker of Dragon saliva. Watching the clear liquid drip, drip, dripping into the cauldron made Harry almost cry. He was at his limit. His lip was sore from biting it and his muscles sore from holding his pee in. It was almost the end of the lesson though. Only ten more minutes. He felt a drop of pee escape his slit and squeezed his muscles tighter. 

“Time’s up! Everyone fill a beaker with your potion, you’re going to try them. If you’ve done it right, you should feel more relaxed. Potter bring your potion up here, we’ll start with you”

Harry quickly filled a beaker with the blue potion and made his way to the front of the room.

“Drink it” came the command from Snape.

Harry chugged the horrible tasting liquid. And then it happened. He didn’t know if it was the potion relaxing his muscles or the fact that he was putting more liquid into his body, but his bladder involuntarily released. The wetness in his pants spread quickly. Pee ran down his legs onto the tiled dungeon floor, creating a yellow puddle where he stood. At first everything was quiet, then Malfoy laughed. Everyone joined in. Snape was yelling at him. His eyes blurred with tears as he took off out of the room. He was still peeing. He couldn’t stop the flow. He made it to the Headmaster’s office, Lord Dumbledore’s office. He said the password and ran up the stars. He knocked on the door and when it opened he walked inside and collapsed on the hardwood floor. Somewhere along the way he had stopped peeing, but his soaked legs and pants spread pee on the wood. Harry was on his knees sobbing with his face hidden in his hands. He didn’t look when Dumbledore closed the door. He didn’t lift his head when he heard the man leave the room, or when he returned.

“Harry,” The man tried. “get up”.

Harry didn’t look at him. He wouldn’t be able to look at anyone ever again. He had had an honest to god accident in potion’s class. He was eleven years old, not four! This shouldn’t be happening! He lowered his hands but kept his eyes closed. He wasn’t ready to see the look on the man’s face, the look of disappointment.

Pain suddenly sliced across his face so hard that he fell over. He opened his eyes and placed a hand on his burning cheek. Dumbledore was looking down at him seething with anger. He suddenly realized the man had slapped him. He had never seen the Headmaster look this way toward anyone before and it scared him. 

“Get up!” Dumbledore yelled.

Harry was too scared not to obey. He shakily got to his feet.

Dumbledore looked at the boy with as much hate as he could muster. On the inside he was giddy. Harry had pissed himself in Potions class no less. The Slytherin’s were going to be merciless. He knew he had to act mean now, stern and angry. He wanted to show the boy that even though he was usually kind and accommodating he would be unforgiving of bad behavior. It was like training a dog: a bone for a job well done and a beating for pissing in the house. If he did this right, Harry would be the most well behaved, complacent little boy that would ever attend this school. If this training went well, Dumbledore knew he could further mold Harry to his liking.

Dumbledore slapped Harry hard on his other cheek, causing the boy to fall again.

“Up now Poof!” 

Harry got up again.

Dumbledore could see that both of the boy’s cheeks were rosy red now. It looked like he had on blush. He boy stiffened, waiting for the next blow, but Dumbledore got out his wand and with a simple spell the boy was nude.

“You know better than to come in here without leaving your clothes at the door! And to soil my floors with your pee?! Disgusting! Are you a dog Harry?!”

The boy shook his head, frightened.

“Speak up!”

“N-no L-lord Dumbledore I’m not a dog.”

“If I didn’t plug your hole up tight would you poop all over my floor as well?”

“N-no Lord Dumbledore, I won’t…I wouldn’t-“

Dumbledore reached around the boy and gave the plug a small tug. Then he yanked it out. It came out easier than yesterday, but it still hurt.

“Hmm, I think you need a thicker plug. You’re hole has gotten use enough to this one I think”.

“No, please!”

“Harry If I tell you that you need a bigger plug, then you. Need. A bigger. Plug. You shouldn’t argue with me. I’m your guardian and I know what’s best. I’m going to open that hole of yours nice and big so I can begin training you on what it really means to be a poof”

“What does it really me-“

“I’ll save that for later. Now bend over. Here’s the lube and the new plug. I want you to lube up the plug yourself”

Harry got down on his knees and spread a lot of lube on the new, impossibly big plug. When he was done, Lord Dumbledore took it from him.

“Now spread you bum cheeks apart with your hands. Very good”.

Dumbledore kneeled behind harry and tried to work the plug inside the boy. The widest part of the plug was as thick as a normal man’s penis. His own penis was wider. This plug was two steps up from his last. He was planning on giving the boy the plug that would normally come after the one prior, but Dumbledore was starting to lose patience. He wanted to hurry the boy’s training along and relish in the sweet heat of the boy’s hole. Besides the boy would need to take this girth eventually anyway, why not now? Even though he thought that, Dumbledore was having no luck getting the widest part of the plug past the child’s sphincter. He stood up behind the boy and placed his shoe clad foot gently on the base of the plug that was sticking out of Harry’s ass. Then he pressed his foot down quickly like one would when pressing the gas pedal of a car. Harry screamed. The plug popped in. 

“stand up and bend over” was the command.

Dumbledore looked at the boy’s hole. It bled a little. Dumbledore wiped the blood away with a tissue and fed the boy a healing potion.

“There now that wasn’t so bad”

Harry just sniffled.

“Harry, you need to answer me when I speak to you” He said sternly.

“Yes Lord Dumbledore. It wasn’t so bad”.

“Good. Now that that’s out of the way, why don’t we have lunch? We can eat in my rooms today, then you can go back to classes. You have two left I believe”.

“Sir, I don’t know if I can go back. Everyone saw me- saw me pee-“

“It’s alright Harry, we’ll just tell everyone you have a bladder problem and that’ll be the end of it”.

“But I don’t have a bladder problem! That’s too embarrassing!”

Harry felt another slap to his cheek. Just as painful as the others had been.

“Do. Not. Ever. Raise your voice to me. Understand?”

“Y-yes, Lord Dumbledore”

“If I say I’m going to tell the whole school you have a problem holding in your bladder, I will. There will be no arguments”.

“Yes, sir” Harry said, eyes downcast.

Dumbledore led the boy to his table where he called for a house elf to bring them lunch. When they had eaten, the man brought Harry back to his office.

Harry’s bum was throbbing painfully. He didn’t know if he could last the whole day with a plug this big up his asshole. He knew it was because he was being punished, but it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t really his fault that he had peed himself. He wasn’t able to go earlier that day. Then he remembered the look on Lord Dumbledore’s face, the painful, stinging slaps he had received from the man. Harry had never seen him like that before. It wasn’t just that he peed his pants, he wasn’t able to follow a simple order from his guardian. This was his fault. He should have woken up earlier instead of sleeping in. He should have raised his hand and asked to be excused from class so he could use the bathroom. So what if it was embarrassing. At least then he wouldn’t have gone against his guardian, the very person who was trying to save him from his fate.

“Harry, I want you here as soon as your last class of the day ends. You’ll be eating dinner in my rooms”

“…okay Lord Dumbledore”

“Now go on” he said, holding the door open for the child. 

Harry hurried to his next class anxious that the whole school now knows he peed himself in Snape’s class.

~ ~ ~

Later that day, Harry stood in Lord Dumbledore’s office, having already removed his clothes, and waited patiently for the man to acknowledge him.

Dumbledore looked up from the papers on his desk and ordered, “Turn around and bend over”. The boy quickly complied. “I’m not going to allow you to pee tonight, you’ve pissed enough earlier I would say. I’m going to have you wait for after breakfast tomorrow”.

Harry wanted to say something, complain that he had already had lunch and would be having dinner too. How could he wait that long to use the bathroom? But he kept silent. He was already scared of the punishment he would receive from earlier, he didn’t want it to be worse.

“How’s your little asshole doing? Is the new plug alright? Does it hurt?”

“I-it, it hurts sir. I wasn’t able to concentrate much today”.

Dumbledore walked around the desk, behind Harry, and placed his hands on Harry’s round cheeks. He spread them and looked at Harry’s tight sphincter practically convulsing around the large plug two sizes too big. The man stood up and urged Harry to turn around and face him. “I think tonight is the night I tell you the real reason I’ve been giving you bigger and bigger plugs. You need to start mentally preparing yourself for what’s to come”

“The real reason? I thought you were stretching my hole so that it doesn’t hurt to clean?”

“And does your hole still hurt when we clean it out?”

“Er…not my hole, my stomach. Only when my stomach is full of water” Harry answered.

“You see? Your hole has already been trained to easily fit the nozzle of the syringe so we can clean your hole. So then, why do you think I’ve been stretching your hole further?”

“I thought maybe…because of the other ways to clean my hole?”

“No, that’s not it. Try again”

Harry thought for a while. If his hole wasn’t being stretched so it wouldn’t hurt during his cleaning then was it being stretched so it wouldn’t hurt for something else? Or was it something simpler? Was it the sign of a poof to have a stretched hole? He decided to go with that. He asked Lord Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore heard the boy’s answer he laughed. “That’s a good guess Harry. It’s even partially true. But why do you think poofs need to have stretched holes? Remember poofs are seen as women. What is something woman have that men don’t? What do poofs need in order to be women?”

“Breasts?”

Dumbledore tried to hold back a chuckle. “We’ll get back to that one later. Here let me show you something” Dumbledore open his desk drawer and pulled out a peach skin-colored dildo. It even had veins and balls at the bottom. He brought it over to Harry so he could see. “I’m not going to put the vibrator inside you tonight. We’ll use this dildo instead. Remember that I told you dildos were like vibrators, but looked different? What does it look like?”

Harry knew what the object looked like but he still didn’t fully understand what it meant. “It looks like a penis”.

“Exactly. I’m going to put this penis-shaped object inside your little hole, so I can stretch you even more. So I can prepare your hole better. Do you understand now?” Dumbledore could tell that the gears were moving, but harry was still too immature to put two and two together. “What do women have that men don’t Harry? What do men do with woman? Why were boys turned into poofs in the first place? Come on, my boy, I know you know this”.

Harry thought back to his muggle health class. The class about...then it clicked. Harry cleared his throat, “Are you going to put your peni-cock in my bum?”

The man smiled. “Yes, Harry”

“But I can’t make babies” Harry stared up at the man, confused.

“People don’t have sex only to make babies. They have sex to feel good. Doesn’t it feel good when you cum? That’s why poofs were made. There weren’t enough women to make men feel good, so they needed to turn boys who resembled woman, those with tiny little clits, into poofs so they could make men feel good. I’m going to be teaching you a few new words. Do you know that a woman’s hole, the one before the asshole is called her vagina?

Harry nodded. “That’s where she makes babies”.

“Yes exactly. But when it’s used for a man’s pleasure it’s called something else. Either a pussy or a cunt, I personally prefer the word cunt, myself. Anyway, that’s what we call a poof’s asshole. From now on, when you talk about your hole, you need to call it a pussy or a cunt. Alright Harry?”

It was a lot to take it. His body was made to…to make people feel good. To make his guardian feel good. His hole was now a cunt. He’d heard those two words before. Sometimes the older kids would use them. He once heard a seventh year ask his friend who he thought had the best pussy, out of the witches in their year. He also heard a boy call another boy a cunt, harshly. It turned into a fistfight. Harry thought the words were bad words, even though he hadn’t known what they meant.

“So you said the plug hurts?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes sir, my…my cunt has been throbbing since lunch. I don’t know how your big cock will ever fit inside my pussy sir”. Harry was worried. If this plug was giving him a hard time, he couldn’t even imagine the Headmaster’s rather large girth fitting inside.

Dumbledore’s cock hardened in his robes at the words that tumbled through the eleven year old’s lips. He was pleased that it had been him to dirty the boy’s vocabulary, to get him to say phrases that were ever so lecherous. He decided to teach him another word. “Fuck” Dumbledore said. “That’s what it’s called when a penis goes inside a cunt. I’m preparing your hole so that I can more easily fuck you. The act of having sex is called fucking. Say it”

Harry had definitely heard that word. The worst word of all. He had no idea it was about sex. “Fuck” He said, it was almost a whisper. Then he said it louder, “Fuck”.

“Very good”. Let’s start your punishment, and then we’ll have dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but if I had kept going through the punishment, it would have been way too long. Sorry for the long wait, I appreciate your patience.


	6. Flick

Dumbledore led the boy to the Livingroom where he had already arranged a few objects he knew he would need for tonight’s punishment. He could see that Harry was confused about the objects. The boy mainly stared at the rope. The old man walked over to the couch, where all the objects were assembled and picked up the red rope. “I’m going to tie you up a bit so that you don’t move too much during this punishment. It could be dangerous for you to move too much tonight, alright?”

“O-okay Lord Dumbledore” Harry said walking over to where his guardian stood.

The elderly headmaster began by tying Harry’s hands behind his back so that his arms were tied together and his hands touched the elbows of the opposite arms. He also tied Harry’s legs so that the boy’s feet practically touched his butt. He attached a spreader bar to the boy’s knees. “There, that should be good enough, can you move your arms and legs my boy?”

Harry tried to move his arms, but he couldn’t. He tried his legs. They wouldn’t budge either.

“Very good, now let’s move you to a more comfortable location” Dumbledore said before lifting the boy bridal style and depositing him on the fluffy white rug before the fire.

“Remember when I pierced your nipples?” The man said, kneeling beside the tied-up youth and playing with the nipple ring closest to him. The boy looked absolutely gorgeous before the fire.

“Y-yes sir!” the boy gasped as the ring was tugged on.

“I told you that it was the sign of an owned poof, but what I left out was that these aren’t the only piercings that I will be giving you. You need a few more, one of which I will be giving you tonight”

“Where-?”

“Here” Dumbledore said pointing to the boy’s small member. He took out the key to the child’s cock-cage and unlocked it.

“My clit?” Harry asked in surprise.

“Yes, Harry. This is going to hurt” He said as he got the piercing gun ready. The boy tried to move away as Dumbledore rolled down the eleven year old’s foreskin. “Settle down my boy, moving around isn’t a good idea right now” and with that he pierced the head of the child’s penis and pushed a silver loop through the bloody hole. Harry was crying hysterically. Dumbledore stood up and inspected the Prince Albert he had given his pet. “Harry stop, you’re fine” The man said as he put the child’s cage back on.

“It hu-hurts! Why do I-“ Harry sniffled, “have to-“

“All Poofs need to be pierced there. It’s-“

“The law, yeah I know. I’m sorry I’m making this difficult. I just wish it didn’t hurt. Couldn’t you give me a numbing potion when you do this kind of thing?” Harry asked.

“No Harry, I’m sorry, but a Poof needs to feel it all as it happens for it to be valid” Dumbledore said as he put the piercing gun away and got out a small horse riding whip. He showed it to Harry.

“A-are you going to whip me?” Harry began to panic.

Dumbledore didn’t say anything; he just knelt down next to the boy and turned him around so that he was lying on his stomach with his ass in the air.

“Lord Dumbledore?” Harry asked as he tried to look over his shoulder. His clit still hurt and he dreaded his butt being whipped. Surprisingly enough the man began to rub the whip between Harry’s bum cheeks with one hand and rub his balls with the other. Harry thought just last night that the man hadn’t been paying any attention to them, and now his Guardian was massaging them! It felt amazing. He quickly forgot that he was supposed to be getting a punishment as his clit throbbed against the confines of its cage, still sore from the piercing.

Dumbledore set the whip down and continued to massage the child’s balls with both hands, kneading them gently. He could hear the boy begin to moan and whimper quietly as his penis had nowhere to grow.

“In the span of a few short days,” the man began, “you have disobeyed my orders, you have cum on my desk without permission, you have not held in your bladder as instructed and even dirtied my floor, and have complained, struggled, and fought me every step of your training. This is your punishment Poof” Dumbledore said as he got up and changed out of his robes. He was completely naked underneath. He roughly pulled out the plug in Harry’s ass and stuffed the new dildo in as far as it would go, which wasn’t far as the boy still hadn’t gone to the bathroom. Then the man cast a spell on the dildo that would allow it to move in and out.

The dildo hurt. It was thick like his new plug and he thought his pussy might tear. He held back his screams, but silently cried. The dildo, like the vibrator, kept hitting his prostate and sent pleasurable sparks through him for less than a second during each painful thrust. Harry was turned on his back. Then he saw his Guardian lower himself down on top of Harry…on top of his face. The kindly Headmaster was practically sitting on his face!

“Poof,” Dumbledore said, reaching for the boy’s balls and continuing to massage them as he straddled the boy’s head with his thighs. “I want you to clean your Guardian’s sack. Stick out your tongue and lick my balls” The old man said.  
Harry looked up at the old man’s ball sack. It was very wrinkly and had hairs sticking out of it. The man’s large balls hung low and looked nothing like his. He didn’t want his tongue anywhere near them, let alone his face. He choked back a sob and tentatively licked them. The texture, the taste…it was gross. Harry almost threw up. The balls were so disgusting and sweaty, they smelled so bad. He kept licking as his Guardian had ordered.

Dumbledore kept playing with the child’s balls as his own penis grew. The boy’s young ballsack felt so nice in his hand. They were small and cute. They looked like little peach-colored cherries. They hadn’t even dropped yet. He held the base of the sack with a few fingers so the testicles bulged prominently. It wasn’t enough to hurt the child. With his other hand he rubbed the delicate balls and kneaded them some more. The differing sensations were probably driving the child mad. He had an overly large dildo robotically thrusting in and out of Harry’s hole, causing extreme pain, but it was also rubbing against the boy’s prostate. The child was forced to lick his very old nutsack, but his balls were being played with. Very confusing for anyone, let alone a child who doesn’t know the first thing about sex. He looked at the boy’s balls again, so cute, so perfect. He wanted to destroy them. He decided the gentle touches had gone on for too long. It was time to really begin the boy’s punishment. He held the boy’s balls in one hand and took the whip in his other. He flicked his wrist quickly and the horse riding whip tapped the child’s balls painfully.

Harry screamed as he suddenly felt his balls get slapped by the flat part of the whip. He hadn’t thought the whip would be used on the most sensitive part of his body. He screamed two more times as the whip harshly hit his tender balls.  
“Don’t stop licking my balls Harry” Dumbledore warned, noticing the child had stopped after the first hit to his balls. Harry quickly continued giving his sack special treatment as the boy’s own were being cruelly beat. The old man continued to slap the child’s balls with the whip. In all honestly, he wasn’t hitting too hard, but on such a sensitive organ…Harry was definitely in pain…just not as much as he could be in.

Dumbledore released the child’s sack and stood up, his own balls dangling as he did. He looked down at them and smiled as he saw the boy’s saliva making them glisten in light of the fire.

“For this next part you’ll need this, I believe” Dumbledore said as he strapped a ball-gag in place on the child.

“Mmhm?” Harry tried to say with the ball-gag in his stretched mouth.

Dumbledore turned the child over again so that he was on his stomach and his bum was once more in the air. He stood with his feet on either side of the boy’s stomach, facing his upturned bum. Dumbledore leaned down and cupped the base of Harry’s balls with one hand again and with the other, flicked them with his thumb and index finger.

“MMMMmmmmm!” Came the muffled scream from Harry.

The old man flicked the small, young balls again. The boy tried desperately to get away, but he was tied too tightly and couldn’t move much. “Stay still Harry. Remember you deserve this punishment”. He flicked them again.

“MMMmmmm Mmh!”

Dumbledore looked back at the boy’s face. Harry’s eyes were bulging and tears streamed down his face. Drool seeped from the holes of the gag, down the boy’s chin and dripped on his carpet. He flicked the young sack again. And again. And again. Each flick brought a muffled tortured scream from the child.

After about ten flicks the man stopped. Harry’s once peach-colored balls were now red and purple. They were swollen and bruised. They were two times bigger than they had been. The dildo was still going in and out of Harry’s bum and Dumbledore canceled the spell. He then untied the boy and took the gag off him.

“Are you alright Harry?” Dumbledore asked, trying to sound concerned.

“M-my balls h-hurt” He tried to say between pants.

“I know my boy, but it was a necessary punishment. Come, can you stand?”

“I-I think so” He said, taking the hand offered him. Harry stood up and looked down at his balls. They were so big. They were mainly purple and throbbed painfully. Harry cupped them with his hands, but it didn’t stop the pain.

“That was your punishment for tonight, but let us begin more of your training” Dumbledore said.

“Will it hurt?”

“It won’t be nearly as bad as a punishment” he said before putting his robes back on and holding up two black cylinders hanging from a short chain. The old Headmaster secured one to each nipple piercing.

“What are they?”

“Weights Harry. They are designed to stretch your nipples a bit. Do they hurt at all?”

“Not really. Only when I move a lot” Harry said as he tried jumping up and down and walking around the room.

“Excellent. Once you get used to that weight, I’ll give you new ones”

“You said they’re for stretching nipples?” Harry asked. “Does that mean Poofs need to have larger nipples sir?”

“That’s exactly right Harry. You’re a very clever boy” Dumbledore said. “How’s the dildo inside your cunt?”

“It’s really big and hurts a lot like the new plug. How long do you think I’m going to need to wear it?”

“Oh, I’d say only until Saturday” Said the man with a smile on his face.

“Saturday? The day I get to come?”

“Yes my boy, but it’s also the day I see if my cock can fit inside that tight cunt of yours” Dumbledore winked.

“Oh, the day you fuck me?” Harry asked innocently.

“Yes. Tomorrow may be a rather tough day for you. It’ll already be Friday so I’ll be stretching your hole quite a bit so that my cock fits inside you the next day”.

“Wait sir, I have a detention with S- with Professor Snape tomorrow night”

“Hmm, that’s right. I guess you’ll have to stretch your hole yourself whenever you have time. You should already be starting to do that every night anyway. But enough about that, let’s get that hole cleaned out for you” He said leading Harry to the bathroom for his nightly cleaning.

When Dumbledore removed the plug, he realized how badly he needed to go. He was so stuffed for so long he was constipated. Dumbledore had to give him four enemas that night. Two at first, which got rid of most of his waste, then another two to finish the job. Harry was embarrassed throughout the whole thing. When it was over Dumbledore took him back to the Livingroom.

Dumbledore sat naked on his couch with a steaming cup of tea and a very interesting book. He told the boy that he had done such a good job cleaning his balls earlier and that he wanted his cock cleaned too. Dumbledore undid the clasps of his robe so the boy could get to work. When the boy kneeled on the carpet between his legs and began to lick his cock, he began to read his book and sip his tea. He tried to make it seem like a poof cleaning a Guardian’s cock was nothing out of the ordinary. That it wasn’t anything Dumbledore need observe even.

At first Harry thought it was kind of weird how Lord Dumbledore wasn’t paying any attention to the cleaning Harry was giving him. Last time he was very interested, telling him what to do and when to do it, but that must have just been because he’d never done it before and needed to learn how. Now that he knew, his guardian could relax while he cleaned him. Kind of like how a little kid plays in the tub while it’s parents wash him.

“Play with the dildo in your cunt” came the bored order. Well, the old man wanted it to sound like he was bored. It truth, he couldn’t concentrate on anything he was reading, the book could have been upside down for all the attention he paid it. The man kept peeking over the book to glance at the boy’s ministrations. The boy was so gorgeous with his cheeks full of his large cock that he couldn’t fit fully in his small mouth.

Harry assumed ‘play’ meant to push the dildo in and out of him, so he reached back, grabbed the end of it and pulled until it was almost completely out of him, then slowly pushed it back in. Harry kept pushing and pulling trying to find his prostate as he did what Lord Dumbledore said. Eventually, at some point when he was pushing it back in, he felt an electric shock course through his body. He had found his prostate at last! He kept fucking his hole with the dildo, finding that magical place each time until-

“Move it faster” His Guardian said.

Harry tried to move the dildo quicker inside of him, but it hurt when he did. He did it anyway as he sucked on his Guardian’s large cock. With every thrust from the dildo, Harry’s nipples were being pulled this way and that by the weights. Suddenly Lord Dumbledore grabbed the hair on Harry’s head and pulled his head forward sharply, impaling his throat with his Guardian’s cock. The man’s cock had never gone so deep down his throat before and Harry felt like he would puke. But just then Dumbledore came inside him. The man’s semen was quickly swallowed reflexively. When the man pulled out, allowing him to breath, the bile came up. Harry vomited the contents of his stomach all over Lord Dumbledore’s fluffy white rug. Harry looked at the mess and started crying. “I-I’m so-sorry! I didn’t mean too I promise! I’ll clean it up!” Harry got out between sobs. He knew he was going to be punished again.

“No, no my boy. That won’t be necessary” Dumbledore said as he vanished the puke from his carpet and cleaned the boy’s face with a washcloth. “I pushed you too far. You weren’t ready to take my whole cock down your throat, and this is the result. I’m to blame”

“R-really? I won’t be punished?” Harry asked hopefully.

“You will not be punished for throwing up on my rug tonight Harry” The old Headmaster said. Harry brightened up. “But when a Guardian cums inside a Poof’s mouth, the Poof must always swallow it, never spit it out. You have spit up my cum with the rest of your bile Harry. That is one of the worst crimes a Poof can commit against his Guardian” Harry’s smile faded. “I have taken responsibility for my mistakes. You must take responsibility for yours as well”.

Harry didn’t know what to do, what to say. He was terrified. “H-how?”

“I’ll have to think of an appropriate punishment” The man said, fixing his robes. “For now, let’s discuss tonight and tomorrow. Tonight I’m not going to give you back the plug. Instead You’ll have the dildo inside you. When you go to bed tonight I want you to pull your curtains and cast a silencing spell. I want you to thrust that dildo inside you and massage your balls for thirty minutes. After thirty minutes you should be feeling really good. At that time I want you to flick your balls three times to calm yourself down so you can sleep”.

“But Lord Dumbledore-“

“No arguing Harry. I know full-well that it will hurt, but you must trust me when I say it’s part of your training. I didn’t hurt your balls tonight just to punish you, you know. Everything I do, I do to get you ready to fully become my Poof” The man finished. “Remember Harry, no matter how desperate you are tonight, you are not allowed to urinate until after breakfast tomorrow”

“I know sir” Harry said sadly.

“Good. Do you think you’ll need more Dreamless Sleep again tonight?”

“Yes sir. I don’t know how I’ll be able to sleep with such a big object in my cunt. I’d really appreciate the potion”.

“Alright, here you are” He said giving the boy a small vial of the potion.

Harry took the potion from the man and placed it in the pocket of his robes that Lord Dumbledore had allowed him to put back on. The dildo was still in his pussy and the Headmaster hadn't taken off his nipple weights. He told him that he needed to wear them all the time now so that his nipples would stretch out.

“When you wake up tomorrow I want you to perform the same activity before you get out of bed as you did the night before. Don’t forget to flick your balls either. In fact, I want you to thrust the dildo inside you whenever you have a free moment of privacy as you won’t be able to see me at all tomorrow. At the end of each session flick your balls”

“What about my detention with Professor Snape?”

“Whenever you have a moment alone during your detention, use the dildo”

“What if Professor Snape catches me?”

“Ah, don’t worry about that. Just follow my orders and everything will be alright”.

“O-okay Lord Dumbledore” Harry said. “But, um…how will I keep the dildo in my pussy sir? It doesn’t have a smaller base like the plugs do, won’t it just slip out?”

“That’s a very good question Harry. Here put this on” The man said, handing the boy an underwear-style black garment.

Harry took the piece of clothing from his guardian. It looked like underwear, but was more ridged and with more open space. There was a large space in front for his caged clit. The back was a crisscross of two straps. He put it on. Lord Dumbledore went behind him and somehow clasped the dildo onto the back of the harness where the two straps met. It was the weirdest underwear he had ever worn.

“That dildo was actually made to be worn with this harness. It looks good on you" The man said. “Oh, and before you go Harry, how are your balls feeling, may I see?”

Harry turned around and showed his guardian his ballsack. “They feel a little better now sir” he said.

Dumbledore could see that the swelling had gone down and the boy’s balls were beginning to return to normal. “You can put your pants back on Harry. Oh but leave your underwear off. The harness will be your underwear for the time being” he said. He watched the boy pull up his trousers. When he was done, Dumbledore came over to him and gave the child a hug.

Harry was a little surprised by the sudden hug. At first he didn’t move, but eventually he hugged the much older man back to avoid being rude.

Dumbledore leaned down to whisper in the boy’s ear, while still keeping the boy in his embrace, “Remember Harry, Everything I do is because I love you” he said. Then he quickly brought his knee up between the boy’s legs and mercilessly kneed the boy in his already tender balls. Then he stood back to watch. Harry didn’t make a sound at first. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. His hands came up to cradle his balls through the fabric of his trousers as he fell to the floor. The child curled up in a fetal position and cried. “There we are. That should bring back the pain and swelling for a few more hours at least. With that, your punishment for peeing against my orders and dirtying my floor are complete. You may go back to Gryffindor tower when you are ready” The man said, sitting back behind his desk to peruse some documents.

A few minutes later Harry got up off the floor and slowly left the Headmaster’s office. He wondered if being a Poof would ever get easier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here are some quick post-it sketches of what the harness looks like.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the date of Harry's detention with Snape from Thursday to Friday...because it snuck up on me and it works with the story better this way.


	7. Play With Yourself

When Harry reached his bed, he pulled the curtains and cast a silencing spell just as Dumbledore had ordered. All the other boys were already asleep, so he got to work. He took off all his clothes and unclasped the two straps in the back from the rest of his harness. He began slowly pulling out the large dildo. It came out with an audible pop. He froze for a second, then remembered the silencing spell he had cast. That’s right nobody could hear or see what he was doing. It was okay if he cried or made noise because of the pain. Harry got on all fours and placed the dildo at his entrance. If his Guardian were here, the man would want him to push the object in quickly and all at once. Harry decided that if he was going to do this, he needed to do it right. He took a deep breath and shoved the giant toy deep inside in in one quick thrust.

“AAAaaaaaghhh! AOow! Ow!” His little cunt really hurt. He kept the dildo like that, buried inside himself for a good few minutes. He knew that Lord Dumbledore would prefer Harry to have immediately pulled it back out and shoved it in again, but it had just hurt so much. Then he remembered the night he had tried to clean his hole- his cunt in the shower. He had used lotion to lube his finger. He slowly pulled the plug all the way out and rummaged in his nightstand until he found the lotion. He ended up putting a lot on the dildo. Harry got back on all fours and placed the now lubed dildo at his entrance and pushed hard. It went in a lot easier but it still hurt. He pulled it almost all the way out and shoved it quickly back in. He was crying the whole time, but he knew he was doing it right. After a while he found his prostate. He kept pushing the dildo against it with every thrust until his clit ached against the cage. He was no longer crying. It hurt a lot, but also felt good. He knew that if his clit wasn’t caged, he may have cum by now. He looked over at the clock. It was five minutes past when he was supposed to stop. Harry thrust a few more times, then pushed the dildo all the way in and did up the clasps on the straps so that his harness was once more keeping the large object inside him. 

The boy knew what came next. He had been dreading this part. He turned over so that he was lying on his back, his clit was still aching with need. He tentatively put his hand down there and massaged his balls a bit, which were still sore from getting kneed in the groin. He took his other hand and held his balls in place. The hand that had been massaging himself formed itself to get ready to flick. Harry closed his eyes and took three deep breaths before… FLICK!

“AAAAAAAaaaaaaahhhah! AAaaaooooo! Ow!” he sobbed. He knew he had two more flicks to give himself, but he just cupped his balls and cried for a few minutes. His clit no longer strained against its cage. 

After a few minutes he did it again. With tears streaming down his cheeks and with shaking hands he flicked himself for the second time. It hurt more than the first. Harry screamed and cried openly for five minutes.

After that time he did it again. He put part of his pillow in his mouth and Flick! He bit down hard and cried for another long while. He looked down at himself. His balls were swollen and purple again. They throbbed painfully. Harry had no idea what this had to do with being a Poof and he hated it the most out of anything he was forced to do. He really, really hoped he didn’t have to do this every day after tomorrow. How wrong he was. Harry put his pajamas on, took his potion, and went to bed, blissfully unaware that he had had an audience.

Dumbledore came hard in his bed when he saw the young Boy-Who-Lived flick his own precious ballsack for the third time. Earlier that day, when children were in classes, he had set up magical surveillance in the child’s room. He could tune-in to watch the boy in Gryffindor tower whenever he wanted. Tonight he was able to watch quite the show. The old man looked down at his member and wished Harry were here so that the boy could clean the cum off his cock. He sighed and cast a cleaning charm on himself. Eventually he wouldn’t need to. He would have the boy in his bed to take care of such things.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Harry woke up with a start and checked his clock. He had only a few minutes to get to class. He had already missed breakfast so he quickly got dressed and used the common room bathroom. Harry had been so worried that he wasn’t going to be able to make it to a bathroom the night before that he completely forgot about the other restriction period. His Guardian had said that he could only pee two times a day. After breakfast and during his nightly training with Lord Dumbledore. But he didn’t have his training today; he had to go to detention. So when exactly was he going to be able to pee? He needed to ask the man during lunch.

When lunch finally came, he quickly made his way to the staff table and stood before his guardian, head down and cheeks pink with embarrassment, and whispered, “Headmaster, can I ask you a question in private?”

From the corner of Harry’s eye, he could see Snape’s eyebrow arch slightly as he watched.

“Of course, my boy” The man said, getting up from his seat and walking with the boy out a side door, into a small room used for meetings. Once in the room, Dumbledore cast a powerful locking charm and silencing spell. Then he said simply, and not too friendly, “Strip”.

“What? Sir I-“

“Remember, what I told you to do if you ever had a moment of privacy today? Now go on, take off your clothes and play with yourself. You can tell me whatever you wish as you do”

Harry took off his clothes and stood in the small meeting room completely naked. “Play with myself, sir?”

“Thrust the dildo in and out. You can also pull on your piercings and your nipple weights” After a minute of non-motion, Dumbledore said, “go on then”.

Harry undid the straps of his harness and began pulling the dildo out of him. When it was most of the way out, he pushed it back in quickly, trying not to scream. He repeated the motion again and again. He tugged on the piercing on his left nipple and pulled a little. It felt a little good. He pulled on the other one. Then he tried to pull the one in his clit, but that one still hurt. He kept thrusting the dildo while he experimented pulling the weights.

“What did you want to ask me?”

“O-oh, umm…y-you –Ah! Said that I-I could pee after O-Ow! I come see you in the evenings, b-but AAaah! I-I have d-detention- mmhh, with Professor Ssssssnape Ah! Sir” Harry got out thrusting the dildo brutally into himself to please his Guardian.

“You will simply ask to use the bathroom during your detention”

“But he won’t let me!”

“You don’t know that Harry, give professor Snape a chance”

Harry thrust the dildo particularly hard when he heard that, “Ahhh Ow! W-what if he d-doesn’t let me?”

“You’ll just have to wait until detention is over then, won’t you?”

“N-Ah! No, I can’t wait that long!”

“You can” Dumbledore said, his tone impassive.

“Please professor” Harry started sobbing, continuing to thrust the dildo, his hand reached down to give his clit piercing a few small tugs for his Guardian.

Watching Harry play with the painful Prince Albert, Dumbledore had an idea. “If you really don’t think you can do it, I have a solution. A way to make it so you physically can’t pee until after detention”

“What is it?” Harry looked hopeful. 

“I’ll give it to you during dinner, now I think you can finish up”

Harry thrust the dildo in one last time and redid the straps.

“Last night I was still punishing you a little, so after each time today, you only need to flick yourself once, alright?”

“Okay”

“…You don’t seem very grateful about it” The man noticed.

“Oh, I am sir, really. Thank you!”

“Thank you for letting me flick my balls. Say it like that” Dumbledore prick was dripping.

“But doesn’t that sound more like I want-“

“Flick your balls, then say it”

Harry stared up at his Guardian for a moment, then looked down at his balls. He reached down and grabbed them gently in one hand and flicked them with the other. He almost fell to the floor from the pain. “I-I…umm, tha-thank you for letting me flick my balls sir” he said, tears in his eyes.

“Very good, you may go. Oh and Harry, I don’t want you to wear anything under your robes for the rest of the day. It’ll make it much easier to play with yourself when you have the time. All you’ll need to do is take off the robe next time. Oh and keep the harness on of course.

“What should I do with them?” Harry said looking at his clothes on the stone floor.

Dumbledore did a quick spell and Harry’s clothes vanished from the floor, all but his robe, socks, and shoes.

Harry put the remaining clothes on and did up his robe tightly. They both left the room and went to finish lunch. Harry walked toward his friends at the Gryffindor table and Ron and Hermione asked him about his talk with the Headmaster. Harry had a seat.

“Does it have something to do with your evening meetings? Is the Headmaster teaching you some advanced defense magic? Did you have a question about it? Can you teach me?” Hermione asked, not wasting a breath.

“Umm, yeah, it’s about magic. And no, I can’t teach it to you. He says even I’m not supposed to know about it, but he still believes Voldemort is out there somewhere. He just wants me to be ready”

“Is he teaching you about the stone?”

“The stone?”

“Oh so I was in the library last night, still trying to find anything I could on Nicolas Flamel, when Ron remembered what you read off the chocolate frog card you got of Dumbledore!”

Ron looked smug. “Yeah, I got it righ’ here!” he said pulling out the card and showing Harry as most people had already left.

“See, the Philosopher’s Stone!” Hermione said whispering in Harry’s ear as they walked to their next class.

Their next class was History of Magic. Harry tried to pay attention, but he was so bored he found himself thinking of other things. He started thinking about the Philosopher’s stone, knowing that that must be what Fluffy was guarding, but the longer the class went on his thoughts changed. He thought of the dildo in his cunt, he thought of the weights on his nipples, he thought of the fact that it was very strange to sit at his desk with only the harness and his robe covering him. His clit was starting to hurt as it pressed against the cage. Harry thought that there were other things he could be doing right now, things that were more important than pretending to listen to a lecture from a ghost that wouldn’t even notice his absence. Harry’s hand shot up for the first time ever in that class.

It took a while for the ghost to notice, but when he did he called on him. “Yes?”

“May I go to the bathroom?” Harry asked.

“Yes, but don’t take too long, we’re about to go over the Goblin Wars” Binns bordely informed.

Harry got out of his seat and made his way toward the bathroom. Harry went into the handicapped stall and locked the door behind him. Then put up a silencing charm. He took off his robe, but kept his socks and shoes on. He undid the straps on his harness and began thrusting the dildo for the second time today. He played with his nipples and trapped clit while he did. When he felt like he had been gone too long, he quickly flicked his balls and put his robe hack on. When he got back to the classroom it was already empty. He grabbed his bag and went to his next one.

When he reached his next class, Hermione asked where he had gone. “You were gone for twenty-five minutes!”

“Oh, um I was in the library trying to look up on the you-know what” He whispered to her.

“You shouldn’t be skipping class!” she whispered back.

“Did you find anything?” Ron added.

Hermione closed her mouth, deciding against what she had planned to say, and waited for his answer.

“No, I couldn’t. We can go back tomorrow, no wait, I can’t tomorrow. How about Sunday?” He told them.

“Mr. Potter, is there some reason you and Mr. Weasley are not paying attention to my lesson?” Professor McGonagall asked.

“Sorry Professor, I just had a question about the spell”

“Then I think it would be wiser to ask me, instead of Mr. Weasley there” She said noticing that Ron was clearly not succeeding at getting his quill to turn into a ruler.

“Uh, yeah I guess you're right” Harry said, also looking at Ron, who blushed as the rest of the class giggled. 

After transfiguration was Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry had excused himself during the first five minutes to use the bathroom since he already knew how to cast a jelly-legs jinx. 

“Really?” Hermione whispered, disapprovingly when he got out of his seat.

“What? I really have to go this time” He whispered back.

Harry walked into the first abandoned classroom he saw, locked it, charmed it, and removed his robe. Harry thrust the dildo in and out quickly, noticing it didn’t hurt nearly as much as it did last night. I guess practice really does help. He moved the dildo as quickly as he could. He wanted to loosen his cunt enough, but he didn’t want to be in the ‘bathroom’ too long. After five minutes he flicked his balls and put his robe back on. He returned to class. After the stuttering professor dismissed the class, Harry and his friends made their way to the Great Hall. Once inside he walked straight toward Dumbledore who was waiting by the door to the small meeting room. They went inside and Harry removed his robe before being asked.

“Remember when you came on my desk and I had to clean out your naughty clit?” The man asked. Harry looked sheepish. “Now I’m going to put this inside you”

Harry looked up to see a small, thin wand-like object. It looked like the object used to clean inside his clit. Harry shivered and took a step back.

“I’m assuming you already know where this will go. If you don’t think you can hold your bladder then you have no choice but to plug it up. Come here, I’ll put it in for you”

Harry didn’t want to argue; he knew he couldn’t hold it for that long. His Guardian didn’t have to help him with this, so he was actually being really nice by giving him a away to cheat a bit. Harry stepped forward and allowed the man to unlock his cage and pull it off.

Dumbledore grasped the boy’s penis and strocked it. The man undid the straps to the boy’s harness and instructed him to play with himself. Harry reached back and thrust the large toy in and out of him quickly. The old man could tell that Harry’s hole was loosening nicely. He had probably been playing with himself quite a lot today.

“How many times have you trained yourself today?” He asked.

“U-um let’s see. Once with you at lunch…um during History of Magic, and Defence…and I guess now. Er, four times I guess”.

“You didn’t play with yourself when you woke up this morning like I asked?” Dumbledore said trying not to look pleased.

“Oh! I-I’m so sorry sir!” Harry said, thrusting the dildo inside him harder and faster to compensate while the Headmaster worked his clit. “I woke up late and had to rush to first period! I almost didn’t make it sir, I didn’t have time to use the dildo” Harry’s eyes started to water, he knew he was getting a punishment.

“Did you have time to use the loo?”

“…yes sir. I at least had time for that”

“And do you think relieving yourself is more important than loosening your tight, naughty cunt for your Guardian’s use? Poofs were made to service their Guardian’s Harry, to prepare themselves for whenever their Guardian need use of them”

“But, sir I only did what I did so that I wouldn’t go against your orders and pee myself again!”

“You shouldn’t be pissing yourself at all! You are not a three year old. You should have better control of your bodily functions by now. That time it took you to piss, could have been put to better use…training your body for me” Dumbledore let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m very disappointed in you. I guess you really do need this” He said, holding up the sound. “Your punishment will be to have this sound inside you at all times. You can have it removed by me twice a day. Once at breakfast, and again when you come see me in the evenings. As part of your punishment, I will not allow you to relieve yourself tonight. You need to wait until breakfast tomorrow”

Harry silently sobbed as his clit was stroked and he thrusted the dildo. His clit had been forcibly hard throughout their entire conversation. His Guardian stopped stroking him to dip the object in lube. He then brought it to Harry’s slit, where the piercing was, as slowly inched it inside. Harry cried loudly, but kept thrusting the dildo inside himself. 

Once the sound was completely inserted, the man quickly flicked the boy’s balls. The child’s small penis deflated immediately. Dumbledore put the cage back on the boy and locked it in place. With the cage secure, the sound would not be able to come out.

Harry stopped thrusting and redid the straps to the harness. He put his robe back on and dried his eyes on his sleeve.

“Alright Harry, we still have about fifteen minutes left of dinner. I want you to come back in this room after dinner is over and train yourself some more. Then you have your detention with Professor Snape. When you get back to your dorm, train yourself for another hour, then go to sleep. I won’t be giving you dreamless sleep tonight as part of your punishment. When you wake up, train yourself for another hour, then come down to breakfast. I’ll take out the sound so you can relive yourself. After breakfast come up to my office so we can begin the day I have planned”

“Yes sir” Harry said. There were times when Harry didn’t want to be a poof, now was one of them. He liked the idea of having someone in his life who loved and protected him like a father, or grandfather in this case, but he also remembered a time when his cunt, balls, and clit didn’t hurt all the time. It had only been a week ago that Harry had found out that he was, or would be, a Poof, and yet it felt like the time when he didn’t know what his tiny pe-clit meant for him seemed so long ago. In all honestly, he loved the Headmaster. The man had really been there for him, cared for him, loved him back. He wanted to make him happy, to please him. He saved him from the Dursley’s after all and brought him to a school of magic. He wanted to be the man’s Poof. Harry knew he was just being selfish today. He should have held his bladder and trained himself like his Guardian wanted, should have been happy to do it, but his clit hurt right now, it was distorting his rose-colored vision.

Dumbledore canceled the spells he had put on the room and opened the door for his pet. The eleven year old boy stepped through and walked slowly toward his friends who were no doubt bombarding the child with question. The old man hid a smirk and seated himself at the head table next to Snape. 

“Having secret meetings with the boy?” Severus asked, not loud enough for anyone but the headmaster to hear as he sat glaring at the bane of his existence.

“I’ve been trying to warn the boy about searching for the stone. I suspect he already knows far too much” The old man said low.

“I think you're right about Quirell, anyway. I’ve done as you’ve asked and been watching him. There’s something not right about him…but back to Potter, I’ve noticed that he’s been going to see you in the evenings. I had to stop him in the hall one night as he was out past curfew. He told me he had just finished meeting with you. I followed him the night after, and again the night after that, and again last night…have you held meetings with him every night this week?”

Dumbledore sighed. “Yes Severus, I have.”

Severus stared at the Headmaster, waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t, Severus asked, “Why exactly?”

“You might not know this Severus, but the boy’s home life wasn’t very good. His relatives were what some might call abusive. I want to give the child what he needs in order to fulfill the prophecy…love. If I can sip tea and chat about mundane things with the boy, if I can show him that someone cares, then when the time comes when he learns of the prophecy, he may very well care back. Care enough that he helps us in this war”

“War? The war is over”

“No, Severus. I believe the war is just beginning. If we have Harry on our side, we may have victory as well. The boy has the power the Dark Lord knows not”

“So you really think the brat can defeat the Dark Lord?” Severus looked skeptical.

“Yes Severus, I do”

“And you think some kindness will have any effect?”

“It did for you. Miss Evans showed you kindness when no one else would. And look where you are now”

“I’m only in The Order for her”

“Exactly” The old man said as he got up from his seat and walked out of the hall.

Severus turned to stare at the boy again, thinking over what he had planned for the inevitable detention scheduled only an hour from now. He continued to stare as the boy went back into the small meeting room, this time the old coot didn’t meet with him. He stared for a good ten minutes until he noticed everyone had already gone from the hall. He stood up himself and made his way to his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post. I honestly had no idea which rout I was going to take. Snape was either going to help Harry or join in on the fun. I really didn't know what he would pick when the time came. Usually when I write my fics they start as daydreams that I have. For each chapter I always have daydreams that help me write them, like (SPOILER) I've already had a daydream where, in this universe, Harry gets a tramp stamp. I don't know when this will happen however, it will fit into the story somehow. But for the detention...I knew everything up until the point where Snape catches him masturbating, yeah that's not a spoiler, it's too obvious. But my point is that I couldn't think of anything after that- will he pleasure himself with harry or will he try to save him? Snape is a very complicated person. I forced myself to try to daydream about it countless times, but came up with nothing...until a few days ago. Hell, I even know how this entire fic will end now, not that it's ending anytime soon. There might even be a sequel...maybe. Anyway, I was going to write the detention in this chapter as I now know what I'm doing, but once again, it got a bit long. So the next chapter is the detention, sorry that it'll probably be pretty short. Then the one after will be the long-anticipated Sunday.
> 
> Oh and for you guys reading my other fic, Harry's Bottle...I kinda know what's going to happen, but I didn't really feel like writing it. It's not abandoned I promise, I'll get back to writing it soon. Sorry.


	8. Detention

Harry sat at his desk in the potions classroom scrubbing cauldrons. He had already cleaned four in the hour he had been there. He only had one more hour to go. Harry looked up from his cauldron to see Snape reading a potions magazine. Harry sighed and continued working. He was trying really hard to get an ugly green stain off a pewter cauldron when he saw Snape’s shadow descend on his desk. He looked up to see his hated professor scrutinizing his cleaning skills with his eyes.

“You’ll never get that stain out with soap and water Potter. Go into my storeroom and get a bottle of gnome saliva. I need to head back to my office to get the essay’s that you all turned in yesterday. I’ll be grading them while you finish your cauldrons. Oh and don’t steal anything from my private stores. I’ll know if you do” Severus said in his usual droll as he left the room.

Harry opened the door to the small room filled to the brim with potions and ingredients. He quickly found the one that said ‘GNOME SVA’ and took it from the shelf. He was about to leave the room when he remembered he was alone. It was the perfect opportunity to train himself, or as his Guardian said ‘play with himself’. He felt weird about doing it in a place like this, there was an eyeball in a jar to his left and a…something was moving in a jar to the bottom right of him. He shivered, and closed the door on himself. He quickly removed his robe and undid the straps of his harness. He thrust the dildo viciously into himself, moving faster than ever so he could be done soon. He didn’t want to take too long as Snape could come back at any moment. Then he reached that special place deep inside him and moaned loudly. He had forgotten to put up a silencing spell, and couldn’t realize it now, for the pleasure that was coursing through him. As if in a daze, Harry reached up and teased his nipples, pulling gently on the rings, pulling down on the weights as he continued to thrust. Each inward motion was accompanied by a white light of pleasure, even though the pain was ever-present.

Severus noticed the door to his storeroom was closed the moment he stepped in the classroom. He sighed and went to open the door. He could hear noises coming from the other side. “What could possibly be taking-“

Harry was facing away from the door, one hand on the dildo and another on his nipple, when he heard the door open and Snape’s voice come to an abrupt halt. 

Severus could not believe what he was seeing. Harry Potter had his naked back to him and had clearly been masturbating in his storeroom. The boy who lived looked over his shoulder at him and quickly turned around so Severus couldn’t see the toy that was buried in the boy’s ass, not that he hadn’t already gotten quite the view. The boy didn’t realize that turning around would show his front apparently, as Snape’s eyes opened impossibly wider. The first thing he saw was the cock cage. Then he noticed the piercing, and that led to the sound buried in his slit. Severus’s eyes traveled up and he saw that weights were hanging from small hoops that were attached to the boy’s nipples. Oh and of course there was the BDSM harness that completed the look. Severus just stared. 

“What are you doing Potter?” Severus said robotically

“P-playing with myself”

“I can see that, but for the love of Merlin’s beard, why are you doing so in my storeroom during a detention?!” Severus yelled at the child. He was no longer in shock. He was angry and a little curious. Harry Potter was just eleven years old. How did he get this equipment, let alone know how to use it? Did one of the other students dare him? If it was one of the seventeen year olds, they would be in very big trouble.

Harry redid the straps on the harness. He then looked down at his balls. He couldn’t go against Lord Dumbledore’s orders again. He had to flick them. He just really didn’t want too in front of Snape.

“Well?” Severus asked.

Harry grabbed his balls and flicked quickly. “AAahhhhh! Ow!”

“Potter? Why did you just do that? Wait right here!” Severus said getting a pain reliever potion from his desk. He came back with it and said, “For the pain” He tried to hand it to Potter, but the boy waved his hands and shook his head.

“N-no sir, I can’t! He’ll be so mad!”

“Who?” The man asked looking perplexed and trying not to give into the temptation of shaking the child.

“My Guardian” Harry said.

It was as if the gears fit into place. The Headmaster had told him that the boy had been abused. He must not know that it was sexual abuse, that the boy’s relatives had a hold on him, even now. “Potter, put your clothes on” the man instructed. The boy put his robe on and clasped it.

“Where are the rest of your clothes?”

Harry blushed and stared at his feet.

“I see. Well then, follow me Potter”

Snape led Harry to another door. It was the entrance to the man’s private rooms. Harry walked slowly behind him. He was so embarrassed he could barely stand it. They walked inside the man’s living room. Snape sat in a large armchair and instructed Harry to take the couch opposite. There was a coffee table between them and a fire was crackling in the fireplace. The room was done in greens of course.

They sat there in silence for a while, neither of them able to find the words. Eventually Severus had to be brave enough to tackle the issue.

“Your guardian tells you to hurt yourself, Potter?”

“…He, umm, he tells me to- to flick my balls when I’m done sir” Harry kept his eyes on a small part of the carpet; he couldn’t bear to look up, to see Snape’s cruel eyes at the moment.

“When you’re done with what?” Severus knew, oh god he knew, but he needed to hear the boy say it.

“When I’ve thrusted the dildo enough times. He told me that I need to flick my balls to calm myself down”

“Did he cage your penis?” The boy nodded. “And the sound? Did he put that inside you?” Another nod. Severus sighed. “Potter, has he put his penis inside you? Be truthful”

Harry looked up at that. Snape must know that he’s a Poof if he’s asking about that. “No, sir. Not yet. He said I had to use the plugs and the dildo before he could fuck me. It’s so that my tiny cunt can handle his really big cock, sir”

Severus’s cock gave an unwelcome jolt to the words the child used. “Did he teach you those words?”

“Yes, sir”

“Has he made you touch him?”

“I’ve cleaned his cock and balls with my mouth”

Severus swallowed loudly and couldn’t help staring at the boy’s plump lips. It was wrong; he was trying to help Potter, not- “Where has he touched you? Show me” Harry unclasped his robe nervously. Severus had meant for the boy to point where he had been touched over his clothes, not reveal himself again.

Harry shakily touched his chest “he’s touched my nipples” then moved down to his groin “and my clit”. Harry spread his legs, pushing them up and grabbing them at the knees so he could show his balls and hole “and my balls and cunt, sir”

Severus looked at the harness where the boy’s hole was and remembered how big the toy had been when he saw it. “Does the dildo hurt you?”

“Yes, but it hurt a lot more this morning. Can I put my robe back on now?”

“Yes” the man said as he stood up, facing away from the boy. He’d heard quite enough for one night. “You may go now Potter”

“What about the stain on the-“

“Your detention is served” Severus said sternly.

When the boy finally left, Severus made himself a drink and sat back down in his chair. This was serious; he needed to tell Albus first thing in the morning. He picked up an old photo album and leafed through it. He landed on the picture of Lily and James that he had taken in secret. If she had been alive, Lily would have fainted at the news that her only son had been sexually abused by her relatives. Severus stared at her eyes. They shared the same green, almond shaped eyes. He imagined Lily on his couch, naked except for a harness and nipple piercings. His cock gave another jolt. He looked back at the picture, at James. The boy shared the same messy black hair as him, and the same knack for getting in trouble. Besides his eyes, he was an exact clone of his father. It sickened him. He thought about catching Potter in his storeroom, he could bring it all back. The boy’s flushed cheeks, his rear as he thrusted the enormous toy inside himself, his nipples that he played with, and the moans of pleasure and pain that he made. He hadn’t been blessed with a photographic memory, but this image was something he’d never forget. He knew he would always remember it perfectly.

Severus took another sip of his amaretto and tried not to feel smug. He tried not to feel the feelings that were currently buried deep. If he was honest with himself, the moment he had opened that storeroom door… he had been aroused. The thought of Harry bloody Potter, The Boy who Lived, the spawn of the man that received all of his enmity- to see the boy painfully fucking himself on a dildo far too big for him, to see his ironically small member caged up tight with ejaculation banned, to see him used for someone else’s pleasure (a muggle no less), as nothing but a toy, a cheap whore, had Severus’s cock growing as he recalled it all.

The man poured himself another drink and sat back down, unzipping his fly and grabbing himself. He closed his eyes and recalled the flush of the boy’s cheeks, the untidy hair, the wiry glasses. If he was being even more honest, as honest as a man can possibly be with himself, if there were no ethics and no societal norms, Severus knew that he would have loved to have corrupted the child to this extent, perhaps more so. He would fuck Potter raw on his cock, squeeze the boy’s balls as he did so, and bite his nipples until they were swollen and red, before brutally Cumming, releasing his seed inside him. He would give the boy a male fertility potion, and force the child to carry his offspring, the offspring of a man he hates so very much. He wanted to get back at the boy’s father. James Potter took his Lily away from him and spread his seed inside her, creating a child. Severus wanted to take Potter’s Harry away from him and force him to create a child. It was retribution.

Severus was so close. He put his cup down and palmed himself vigorously, like a schoolboy, with thoughts of revenge.

No! Forget that the child is Harry Potter! “The boy is eleven Severus”, he told himself out loud. He’s just some poor abused child. If it were any other student, he couldn’t even begin to imagine such things. Severus Snape was not a pedophile. He needed to tell Albus and the Aurors tomorrow. He would not stand back while one of his students was being abused, even if they might deserv- he stopped that thought immediately, no eleven year old deserved this. Harry was not his father, but the man couldn’t stop stroking himself.

Severus came with a grunt all over his hand, and he allowed himself one last bad thought before he locked it all away: Harry, on his knees, licking the cum off his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: Saturday! You guys can't wait to read it, I can't wait to write it, it'll be a fun time! (I might need to split it into 2 chapters though)


	9. Saturday (Part 1)

**8:45 PM Friday**

There were so many thoughts going on in Harry’s mind he didn’t know what to focus on. He was so utterly embarrassed. His most hated professor now knows that he’s a poof. Snape saw him naked, made Harry show him again. He saw everything Harry had been trying to hide. He knows everything. As Harry made his way back to his dorm he could feel his bladder scream for release. But there was nothing he could do now. He wasn’t even able to go against his Guardian’s orders even if he wanted too anymore. His peephole had a sound in it now. And he couldn’t take it out without taking off the cage…which was spelled against him. He would simply have to wait till morning, not that that made him feel any better as his bladder hurt every step of the way. He could also feel the pain in his behind as well. Part of it was from the plug, but he also needed to use the loo. Harry couldn’t decide what was worse about being a poof: bathroom restriction or flicking his balls…which reminded him of what his guardian had instructed him to do that night. He had to play with himself for an hour before going to bed and then another hour in the morning after he wakes up.

When Harry finally reached his dorm, he got on the bed, closed the bedcurtains, and cast a silencing spell. He undid the straps to his harness and began thrusting the dildo. It was going in much more smoothly and hurt him less. Harry reached up and began pulling on the weights attached to his nipples. He decided that tomorrow he would ask the headmaster for heavier ones, that would hopefully make the man happy. Harry moved his hand further down his body and found the piercing on his clit. He gave that a few pulls as he continued to thrust the dildo with his other hand. He thought of Dumbledore. How the man looked when he was being kind, how he looked when he was stern. How he looked when he yelled at him, told him vicious truths about himself. It made Harry feel like he wasn’t good enough to be the Headmaster’s Poof. These thoughts surprisingly made him strain further in his cage. As he continued to think of his guardian, something odd happened. Suddenly a different image popped into his head. Snape. Snape berating him. Snape telling him he was a good-for-nothing. Telling him he had a small penis. Snape watching him play with himself. Exposing himself to the man on the man’s command.

Harry opened his eyes and stopped thrusting the dildo for a moment. Why did he think of Snape? Why was his clit responding? The man was absolutely disgusting. His creepy, long potion stained fingers, his greasy black hair, his yellow crooked teeth…eww. He went back to thrusting the dildo and thinking of Dumbledore, but once again it shifted into Snape. He imagined Snape touching him the way the headmaster did. His clit hurt. He opened his eyes again and looked at the time. It had been an hour. He could thankfully stop and go to sleep. He redid the straps of the dildo and prepared himself to flick his balls. At the moment of contact, he imagined that it was Snape’s disgusting finger that had flicked his balls instead of his own. It hurt…but also made his clit tingle just a little.

**7:15 AM Saturday**

Severus Snape sat in a quite comfortable armchair across from the Headmaster in the older man’s office. It had already been fifteen minutes since he had knocked on the elderly man’s door, and yet he still had not uttered a word. In that time the Headmaster had made tea of which Severus had already drank two cups, and brought out scones for them to munch on. Severus looked at the clock. He needed to start. He needed to say something. Dumbledore needed to know. He looked back at the Headmaster. He had to tell him. Now. Severus took a deep breath and looked down at the empty teacup that rested, cupped in his potion-stained hands, on his lap and said “It’s about Potter”

Dumbledore wasted no time answering, “Ah, yes. I do believe he served a detention with you last night”. After waiting in vain for the potions master to continue he prompted, “And? Did the detention not go well? Has he managed to earn another one?” Dumbledore gave a hearty laugh. “You really must go easy on the boy Severus. I do enjoy the boy’s company in the evenings”.

Severus looked up and met the headmaster’s gaze. “Right. You said you were showing him love?”

“Well yes, we drink tea and chat about his day sometimes. Intimacy is key. Like I said, we must get him on our side Severus”.

Severus looked back down at his cup, up again, then back down. “You told me that his relatives weren’t treating him well” Dumbledore nodded. “I don’t think you…” Severus paused. He had to continue. “…I don’t think you know the…severity of the abuse Headmaster”.

“Oh? Has the boy confided in you Severus? This could be very good” Dumbledore said, sounding cheerful.

“No, you don’t understand. Potter is- Potter has been-“ Severus steeled himself and stared straight at the headmaster. “The boy’s relatives have been sexually assaulting him. The child is being sexually abused! I saw-“ Severus took some deep breaths. “I saw him masturbating in my storeroom! The boy’s uncle has made him violate himself, has forced the child to perform oral sex on him! I saw it. I saw his body. It’s full of perverse piercings and- and other inappropriate things! Harry Potter is being raped! We need to call the aurors!”

At some point during his rant, Severus had stood up from his seat, his cup rolling off his lap, and slammed his fist on the headmaster’s table. Dumbledore had only ever seen this side of Severus once: When Lily had passed away.

The old man took the half-moon spectacles from his face and began cleaning them with the edge of his robe. “Im glad the boy had confided so much in you. How on earth did you manage to earn his trust so quickly?”

Severus stood silently, then sank down into his chair, composing himself once more. “Did you not hear what I said? I think your priorities are skewed” Severus said in a level-headed voice.

“Oh I heard everything you said Severus, even the things you didn’t say” The man placed the glasses back on his face and stood up. “Here let me show you something”. The old man got out his pensive, put his wand to his temple and pulled a long string of silvery memory. He deposited it in the pensive and motioned for Severus to join him.

Severus got up, walked over and looked inside. Dumbledore showed him everything. When they finally came out it was already eight o’clock. Severus didn’t know what to say. He had just seen Potter be despoiled by the headmaster night after night. It had started with the headmaster inappropriately washing the child’s mouth out with soap and had evolved into…well, this.

“But…why?” He finally managed.

“I told you the boy needs intimacy. You saw him in there; the wonton little imp. He wants- needs to be dominated. He needs someone to put him in his place. The boy is a tool for The Order. Why do you think they had the child in the first place? James heard of the prophecy long before most. Poor Lily, she didn’t know until she was already pregnant” The lies spewed forth easily. “James Potter had tricked her” The old man let the words sink in. “You want revenge, I know. You want to get back at James. You want to hurt his child. That’s why I sent you a little sneak peek last night. I had instructed the boy to masturbate during his detention in the hopes that you would see him. It was an invitation. And if the state you are in right now is any indication,” The man said looking at Severus’s crotch. “you enjoyed what you saw”.

Severus didn’t need to look at his lap to know that he had become hard while gazing in the pensive. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dumbledore was raping the boy to- to what? Mold him into a weapon? Get the boy confused between love, pain, and sex so that Harry would correlate the three, so the boy would- what? Love the headmaster? Love everything that came with loving the old man? Love even the pain? Love being the man’s slave…love being his weapon? It was…genius really. But there was still one problem. “Ethics”.

“Ah yes, ethics. I believe they have a saying for this. All is fair in love and war. Think about it, we could win the coming war, we could save the wizarding world, and you would get your revenge in the process. The boy was made for us- for you Severus. Just look at him. He has her eyes. The eyes you love. He has his face. You can finally punish that face” Dumbledore paused, took a breath, and continued. “Harry Potter was literally made for you. I told James to have a child to fulfill the prophecy. It’s a shame he chose Lily, but from the very start I had planned to have him owned and trained by you. Don’t you want the boy you despise, who should despise you… to love you instead? To devote himself completely to you? To become your willing slave? Don’t you want to inflict pain on him, to have him beg you for more? He needs to believe he loves us for this to work, for us to truly get him on our side. There’s nothing wrong with having a little fun while we do. Like I said he was made to be yours. He needs us. He needs someone like me. Someone like you”.

Severus couldn’t speak. The offer was beyond gracious. He did want to abuse the boy, he truly did. But the boy was eleven…did the fact that he was conceived, birthed, and raised for him make him a doll for Severus’s pleasure? Did that negate the fact that the boy was being manipulated and abused?

“Severus, stay in my rooms for the day, I have something planned that might convince you. You can tell me your decision this evening. I’m afraid we’ve run out of time for our chat. Breakfast will be over shortly”.

**7:50 AM Saturday**

Harry was currently in the Great Hall eating breakfast as he waited for the Headmaster. He was surprised that his Guardian had not yet shown up. He was supposed to allow him to release his bladder before breakfast and it was already almost over. He even had his invisibility cloak with him. He was surprised when he woke up that morning to find a note from the Headmaster to bring his cloak to their meeting today. He wondered what they would use it for. He stared at the head table where the Headmaster was not seated, and he noticed that another seat had been empty during the hour. Which professor had been missing? It definitely hadn’t been Professor McGonagall as she had to solve a dispute that had occurred at the Ravenclaw table that morning.

As children filed out of the hall Harry waited until the clock struck eight before getting up and heading toward the Headmaster’s office. All he could think about was his bladder…and the fact that he was going to get to cum today.

A few minutes later Harry was being let into his Guardian’s office. Harry stripped immediately.

“Do you have your invisibility cloak with you?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes sir” Harry said, giving the man the cloak.

“Alright Harry, I’m going to take this into the living rom. I’ll be right back so wait for me here”.

“umm, okay sir” Harry said. He was confused about why he was asked to bring it. He didn’t have to think long however as the man came back and led Harry into the same room he had just exited. His Guardian sat on the couch and patted his lap. Harry knew the man wanted him to sit on his lap so Harry climbed up. The man began playing with his nipples, pulling the weights. Harry decided to speak up. “Umm, Lord Dumbledore?”

“Yes child?”

“Umm, can I- I mean, would it be alright if I- umm, got heavier weights?” Harry stared at his lap, cheeks turning red. The man gave a rather abrupt pull to his left nipple weight. “Aaahh!”

“You want heavier weights Harry?” Dumbledore looked at him skeptically.

“Well, I want you to be pleased with me. I guess, I want to make you happy” Harry got out.

Dumbledore stopped playing with the boy’s nipples and moved his hands further down, playing with the child’s prince albert.

“Mmm ah ow”

“Do you need to pee Harry?”

“Yes sir. Very much actually. My bladder has been hurting since yesterday”.

“and how about back here” The man said, placing his palm over where the plug was buried deep in the child’s ass.

“Yes sir. I really need to go”.

“What if I told you it would bring me great pleasure if you didn’t relieve yourself this morning”

At that Harry’s bladder gave a rather painful jolt. “W-what? You don’t want me to- to pee? Even though you told me I could?” The man just continued to stare at him. “Then I guess…I guess I could hold it for a little while longer” Harry said as his bladder screamed at him.

“But you haven’t gone for- how long has it been? Ah yes, I remember. You disobeyed my orders and used the loo in the morning yesterday when you should have been training your cunt. Over a day ago. You haven’t gone in a little over 24 hours. Would you still wait for my pleasure?”

“Well, umm, I guess so”.

“Say it straight. Do you want to be allowed to pee Harry?”

It took everything in him to say, “No sir”. But the smile that burst forth on his Guradian’s face might have been a little worth it.

Dumbledore hugged the child tightly and kissed the top of his head. “You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you? My perfect little boy” The man said as he petted the boy’s hair and gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Harry had never been shown such affection and he was beaming. He smiled ear-to-ear even while his bladder hurt so very much.

Why don’t we play a game of cards this morning, do you know old maid? When Harry nodded, the man lifted Harry off his lap and deposited him in the armchair across from him. He lit a fire in the fireplace with magic and got out the cards. “Whenever you wish to release your bladder, let me know and I’ll take out the sound. Alright Harry?”

“Yes Lord Dumbledore!” Harry said cheerfully. In all honesty he wanted to relieve himself that very second but also wanted to make his Guardian proud of him. He vowed to go as long as he could without asking.

“alright then let’s play”

Ten minutes into the game, the man conjured up two cups of tea. “Did you drink anything at breakfast?”

“No sir”.

“Because of your bladder?”

“Yes Lord Dumbledore”.

“It would greatly please me if you drank the tea I’m giving you, however you don’t have too. I know your bladder already hurts as it is”.

Harry stared at the man, who simply smiled at him as he shuffled the cards again. Harry reached out for the tea, brought it to his lips, and took a deep sip. He felt a jolt in his bladder and made an unwelcome sound of pain as he drank. He put the teacup down half-empty and picked up his cards. He looked up at the Headmaster who was smiling even more widely at him now. Harry tried to smile back. The old man leaned over the small table and gave Harry a kiss to his forehead, right where his scar was. Harry stood up and put his arms around the man’s neck and hugged him. White strands of hair were in his face. They smelled like mint and tree bark. He let go and sat back down. “Sorry sir”.

“It’s alright Harry” The man said as he, too sat back down. They resumed the game.

Fifteen minutes later Harry had drunk two cups of tea and won two out of the seven rounds of old maid. He was also sweating profusely. He couldn’t continue any longer. He had to use the bathroom. He had already been at his limit hours ago and now…his bladder felt like it might physically explode. He had been wiping his sweating face on his naked arm for ten minutes now and he Shakely raised his hand toward the Headmaster.

“Yes, my little love? What’s wrong?” Dumbledore was all smiles.

“I-I can’t. I can’t anymore. It hurts. It hurts so much”.

“What are you asking Harry?”

“M-May I please…relieve my bladder a-and use the loo?”

“Of course you may” Dumbledore said as he stood up. Harry stood up as well. Dumbledore levitated the couch and moved it so that it was facing the wall across from them. On that wall there was a large window that started at the floor and reached the ceiling. It looked out on the lake and the Whomping Willow. The wall was far enough away, and they were high enough up that Harry didn’t worry about being seen. “Sit down Harry”.

“But aren’t we going to the bathroom?”

“No. You will do your business right here”. At that the old man got a bucket and placed it before the boy. “I’m going to take out the sound now”. Dumbledore took the cage off the child’s small member and slowly guided the sound out of the boy’s pee slit. The boy began peeing into the bucket almost immediately. He peed for a while, a steady stream of yellow piss made a hollow sound in the large bucket. Harry took hold of his penis and shook it a bit to get the final drops out. “Feel better now?”

“Yes sir!” Harry said, smiling.

“Alright Harry take off your harness, all of it”. Harry did. He was instructed to bend over the bucket and let everything out, but he was so backed up that the man had to give him an enema. Two enemas later and the boy was all clean down there. Dumbledore lubed up the sound and inserted it back into the boy. He then put the cage back on him, locked it, and sealed it with magic. “I’m going to give you what you asked for” He said as he took the weights off the boy’s nipples and replaced them with heavier ones.

Harry noticed the difference immediately. These weights were far heavier than the last ones and he reflexively lifted his hands to hold them, so they weren’t pulling on his nipples. But after a quick look from his Guardian he let go and let them dangle from his nipples which were rapidly becoming sore.

“There now that will help them grow. I would definitely like to see you with stretched nipples. They would look so good on you, my pet. Just think about it, every time you took off your shirt in the locker rooms everyone would know you’re a poof. Wouldn’t you like that?”

“Well actually I don’t really want people to know”.

“Well if you really want to keep it a secret, I guess I won’t spread the word. If it keeps my little Poof happy, it can be our little secret, alright?”

“Thank you so much Lord Dumbledore”.

“No problem my boy, but now it’s almost noon. Why don’t we get on with what I have planned alright?”

“Yes sir!”

Dumbledore sat in the armchair and asked for Harry to part his purple robe with yellow stars and unzip his trousers. Once that was done the man asked the boy to clean both his cock and balls. As the child began to work his mouth over the large member, Dumbledore stared across the room and smiled, seemingly at the empty space in front of the window. Dumbledore pet the head of his gorgeous little slave and showered him with complements and encouragements for a few minutes before picking up a book and beginning to read, or at least that’s what he wanted it to look like he was doing. After ten minutes of the glorious tongue bath, the man gently pushed the boy away. Dumbledore didn’t want to cum just yet. “Alright my boy, today is the day you serve your purpose. Today you will give your virginity to me” At the look the boy gave him he explained, “I will put my cock in your tight, little cunt now. But first, Harry do you know how old I am?”

“Umm eighty? Eighty-five?”

“I’m a hundred and fifteen years old” The man said matter-of-factly.

“Wow”.

“Would you like my hundred and fifteen year old cock to be the first cock to ever thrust inside you? Would you like to lose your virginity to this wizard’s elderly cock Harry?”

“Y-yes sir. I want you to put your cock in my young pussy sir” Harry said.

“That’s a good, honest boy. Now come climb up on my lap”.

“Umm, aren’t you going to get naked too?”

“No, it’s customary for the first fucking between a man and his Poof to be like this. The man is fully clothed while his Poof bears all. It’s to make the Poof humble. This is the way it’s always been done”.

“Oh, umm, okay” Harry said as he climbed up on the man’s lap.

“Now that my cock has a nice coating of saliva, it should slide right in. Harry all you need to do is sit on my lap. Turn around so that your facing the window. Good. Now, slowly guide yourself down on my cock, that’s right. Touch the tip to your hole and just sit down. Look at the window as you do”.

Harry did as he was told. He held his Guardian’s cock with one hand and slowly inched his hole down closer and closer until he could feel the man’s cock poke his hole. Harry was suddenly scared. What if it was too big? What if it hurt? He’d never done anything like this before. His nipples were being painfully pulled by the weights as Harry shakily tried to sit on the man’s cock. Harry lowered himself down a bit and he could feel the pressure of the cock as it tried to enter his hole. Harry kept lowering his backside until he felt the very tip of the cock enter him. He lowered himself even more and felt a shooting pain inside his hole. The entire head was inside him.

“Look at the window!” Dumbledore yelled at the child who was too preoccupied with the pain to follow a simple order.

The boy immediately looked back at the window. He had no idea why he was supposed to look there, but his Guardian had seemed kind of angry that he hadn’t been.

“How does it feel to have this old man’s cock head inside you boy?” Dumbledore asked.

“Umm it kind of hurt and my legs are getting tired”.

“Just let yourself sit fully on my lap Harry”.

“Won’t it hurt more?”

“Why don’t we find out? Give me your hands”.

Dumbledore took the boys hands and quickly brought them up so that the boy was suspended from his hands with only the cock head in his ass.

Harry shakily held hands with his guardian. Now it was only the Headmaster that held him up. Slowly the man lowered him down an inch. “Ahh!” Harry cried.

“Hush now, you’re alright” he said as he pulled the boy up, almost completely off his cock, and then back down, another inch further.

Harry stared at the window as the headmaster guided his small body further and further down on his cock. When there where only two inches left, the man let go and gravity did the rest.

Dumbledore leaned over and kissed his boy on the head and patted his hair. “You’re such a good boy. Taking my cock to the hilt. Giving me so much pleasure. Such a good little Poof”. Dumbledore hugged the boy under the armpits and lifted the child up quickly and back down, again and again, until he was about to cum. “How does it feel to be skewered on my cock, to have your hole turned into a cunt for the pleasure of cocks, to be only an object for my release? Do you like it? Do you want to cum? I know you do. Every time I thrust you let out cute little sounds, little gasps. I’ve made sure that I’m hitting your prostate”

Harry couldn’t deny that he was feeling good. It hurt at first, but now…now his clit hurt from straining against the cage. It felt like fireworks were going off inside him every time that special spot was hit. He opened his mouth to speak, but a moan came out. He tried again. “Yeesssss, it feelsss sso good Lord Dumbledore. I-I want to cum. Please I-“

Dumbledore chuckled low in his gut. “You must be patient, love. The Guardian always comes before the Poof. Don’t worry, you won’t need to wait long” He said as he thrust the boy faster and faster until he stilled and spilled his seed inside the young, naive child.

The old man breathed heavy for a few minutes, his member still buried deep and shrinking inside the tight heat of the boy’s ass. When he was ready he raised the child up and deposited him on his feet.

“Now do I-“

“Patience, I said. You’ll get to come today, make no mistake, but there is a rather important matter that I would like to discuss with you”. Dumbledore stood up from his seat and walked toward the window. He looked down at the grounds where many of the students were picnicking, or riding their brooms trying to practice with bludgers and snitches. It was a beautiful sunny day with a gentle breeze. “Snape caught you last night”. It wasn’t a question. “What do you think of the man?”

“Umm, he hates me”.

“I didn’t ask how _he_ felt”.

“Well how are you supposed to feel about someone who hates you?”

Dumbledore sighed and turned to look at the boy. He moved away from the window a few feet and stepped to the side. “You can’t hate him Harry. You need to love him”.

“L-love? What? Why? Just because he saw-“

“Yes! Harry that’s the whole point, don’t you see? Professor Snape saw your penis. Don’t you understand what that means? He now knows you’re to be a Poof! That makes him a contender to be your Guardian!”

“What?! No! I don’t want-“

“It doesn’t matter what you want, my boy. If after all this, when you turn thirteen, if they decide to make you his Poof, that’s the end of it. They are the ones who decide, not us. He has already sent the Ministry a letter of Poof confirmation. He is already in the running”.

Harry looked down at his bare feet. “No” he said dejectedly.

“Yes, Harry”.

“Not him. Not Snape. Anyone but Professor Snape”.

“Anyone? What about Voldemort?” Harry Shivered. “We are lucky that it was Professor Snape that you decided to expose yourself to instead of a Death Eater at least. I have no doubt that the man will do everything it takes in order to keep you safe, just as I have. He may be a bit harsh Harry, but you’ll learn quickly that you owe the man far more than you could ever repay”.

Harry couldn’t believe it. Not him. Not him. It was like a mantra he was repeating in his head. “Professor…Snape”. He couldn’t come to terms with it.

“No Harry, not Professor Snape. You must refer to him as…”

The Headmaster, seemingly out of nowhere, lifted the invisibility cloak off a figure sitting in an armchair. The form of a haughty Severus Snape! He was seated, one hand on each arm of the chair with legs crossed. He was posed a few feet in front of the window. Rays or sunlight were parted by his outline as if he were in a painting of the Gods.

“Lord Snape”. Dumbledore looked at his colleague, performed the silencio counter-spell, then turned back to the boy, “In private anyway”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for putting up with me. Seriously I haven't updated this story in 4 months. To me it doesn't feel that long though. Anyway happy early Valentines Day. I'm trying to get another chapter up fast as there's a Part 2 and making you all wait would just be cruel.


	10. Saturday (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: This chapter gets a little dark.

Dumbledore walked back to Harry who was currently stunned that his most hated potions professor was now another Guardian that he had to please. The boy stared at the man, open mouthed.

Severus looked at the child standing on the other side of the room. Dumbledore had been right. He was a wanton little imp. A Right slut of only eleven years. Severus had watched everything: the early nipple play, the bladder control (of the child’s own making no less), the extra-heavy weights, the blowjob, and of course, the fucking. To think a child so young would get aroused and needy from having an eight-inch cock up his ass for the first time. Severus supposed he had been trained quite well for there not to have been any blood. He was eternally grateful to Dumbledore for the silencing spell that was cast around him. He had begun breathing heavily when the child decided that he would hold his bladder. He had wanted to touch himself during the blowjob but refrained. He had realized that he no longer needed to masturbate, that’s what the boy was for. The boy in front of him was made to do anything he asked. Harry Potter was going to be his own personal fuckdoll. 

As he stared at the child he envisioned everything he would like to do to him. He imagined that the boy’s flat stomach was round with his child. He imagined a collar around the boy’s neck. He imagined his little cock leaking for him, for the disgusting potions master. He realized that he had already, in his mind, agreed to the old man’s proposal.

Harry couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. He just stared straight ahead at his new- NO! Snape was not his Guardian. He wouldn’t accept it. He continued to stare at the man and finally said, “Snape”.

Dumbledore quickly backhanded the boy so hard that he fell, sprawled on the carpet. Harry looked up at him while he held his sore cheek. His eyes were watering.

“You must never refer to him by just his last name. He is Lord Snape now. You have shown your new Guardian such utter disrespect. Go to him and beg for his forgiveness!”

Harry began to get to his feet, but Dumbledore stopped him.

“On your knees. Crawl to him and kneel before him”.

Harry got down on all fours and crawled to where Snape- no he was Lord Snape. The thought almost made him cry. He crawled to where the man was sitting, legs crossed in his armchair. Harry kneeled, eyes downcast and apologized, “I’m sorry L-Lord Snape. It won’t happen again”. The man didn’t say anything. The man’s shoe-clad foot slowly came up under his chin and forced him to look up. Harry met his eyes. They looked right through him.

Severus began to speak slowly and very clearly. “You will never disgrace me again, is that clear?”

The man’s foot was still under his chin. “Yes sir. Yes Lord Snape”.

“I wonder how I should punish you? But first I suppose you shall treat me the same as your other Guardian and clean me thoroughly” When the boy only stared, the man gently kicked him with his foot and said, “Get to work you useless cunt!”.

Harry immediately began undoing all the buttons on the man’s black trousers and pulled out his cock and balls. Harry was surprised at just how long it was. It was about the same girth as the headmaster’s, but it was at least ten inches long. His balls were large but didn’t dangle low like the Headmasters old ones. Harry tentatively went to lick the head when the man quickly proclaimed, “Kiss it first you imbecil”. Harry kissed the very top of the head of his new Guardian’s cock. As he pulled away, he noticed some precum had gotten on his lip and now a trail of it connected his lips to the man’s member.

“Now start licking” came the order.

Harry began licking around the cockhead, getting in every nook and cranny. Once the head was glistening with his saliva, he moved down the shaft, licking and slurping all around. While he did this, he massaged the man’s balls with his hands. He knew he was spending too long on the licking and that he should have started really sucking by now, but he honestly didn’t think he would be able to fit it all in his mouth and was scared to try. He kept licking for another minute, until he could feel the man’s boney fingers clutch his shoulder and push him away.

“Don’t you know how to suck boy?” Came the drawling voice of his most hated professor. Harry looked up. Lord Snape looked down at him as if he were an insect he wanted to squash. Harry gulped. “You really are useless, not even fit for a man’s pleasure, are you? I can tell the Headmaster has been going easy on you. I want you to know right here and now, that I most certainly won’t be”. Those boney fingers found their way into Harry’s hair and formed a strong grip. The man’s face came close to his. “You, Potter are just a hole for me to fuck. Whether it be your cunt or your mouth. You are just a little whore, a little fucktoy for real men to use and abuse. For us to use as we wish. I care not for your pleasure. Your pleasure is just a byproduct of my own. You are a poof, therefor your very existence stems from our need of you. If you do not adapt accordingly, if you do not worship the very dirt we stand on, we may feel that we don’t want you. We’ll find someone else. A good boy. A good cunt that knows it’s place. That only wishes to please. We will throw you out”

Severus took a moment to calm himself. “Do you understand?”

Harry tried to nod, but the grip in his hair kept his chin up. With a shaky breath he said, “Yes Lord Snape”. 

“Right, so get to it” Severus said, suddenly forcing the child’s mouth down on his cock. He had a few inches down the child’s throat and held his head still as the boy began spasming and choking on his cock. He released his grip and the boy came off his member choking and trying not to vomit. The man could see tears streaking down the boys cheeks and Severus smiled. He had dreamed of this last night. He hadn’t wanted to, but his secret desires came to the surface as he slept. His dream was a bit different. In it Harry was forcing himself deeper and deeper on his cock while tears stung his cheeks, but he also had a smile on his face. He wanted to hurt himself, if only to appease Severus. Now he wanted to one day make that dream a reality.

Harry looked up after he had calmed down and Snape just stared at him, waiting. Harry began sucking the head into is mouth and slowly moving further down. He was only a few inches in when he felt he couldn’t go any further. His eyes found his Guardian’s. He pleaded with his eyes, but the man remained stoic. Harry went down another inch. He began coughing again so he came back up for air and again back down. It took a while, but he eventually managed about eight inches, the length of the Headmaster’s cock. He really couldn’t go down further. 

Severus reached a hand down and felt the child’s throat. He could feel his cock through the child’s skin. He cupped the skin over his cock and stroked as the child bobbed his bead. It felt incredible. It was indescribable. The heat, the wet, the humiliation he was inflicting. It was all so good. He took his hand away and pulled out of the child’s small mouth. “I think you should clean my balls now”.

Harry was relived he was done with the man’s large cock. It felt weird when his throat was massaged. He began licking and sucking on the man’s large sack. He worked the balls until Lord Snape told him to stop. “Show me your backside” came the next order. Harry stood up and turned around.

“No, you idiot, your cunt. Show me your cunt. Bend down and spread your butt-cheeks with both hands so I can get a good look at you”.

Harry did so. He suddenly felt a finger enter his hole, then another. They scissored his cunt open.

“Hmm, your still so tight” Severus observed. Severus for the first time since being pleasured by the boy looked up at the Headmaster who was sitting in an armchair across from him by the fireplace. The man smiled at him as he worked his cock, stroking himself slowly at the site they must have made. Severus smiled back. He really needed to repay the man somehow. Severus turned back to his little prize. “I do not wish to stick my dick in a sloppy, used hole. Clean yourself for me”.

“Clean myself?”

“Use the enema, you dunce!”

Harry walked back toward the Headmaster who motioned to the coffee table where the enema lay. 

“You should know how to do it on your own by now, I expect” Said the Headmaster. Then he pointed his wand at the device and said, “Aquamenti”. The enema syringe filled up quick.

Harry got on all fours before the Potions Professor and inserted the tip of the object into his hole. He slowly pushed the plunger and water began to fill him. When the object was empty he took it out and squatted over the bucket. All that came out was the Headmaster’s cum. Harry went back over to Lord Snape and showed him his cunt again.

Snape put his fingers in the child’s ass and remarked, “Much better”. Snape told the boy to turn around and face him. Severus cupped the boy’s balls with one hand and asked, “Do you want my cock in your cunt Potter?”

Harry looked down. “Yes sir”. Then his balls were squeezed. “Ooww! Ow!”

“Say it with more…conviction, or I might not believe you”.

“Yes Lord Snape! I want your giant cock inside me! My little cunt was made for your cock sir! Please use me!” Harry quickly got out.

“You’re right for once Potter. Your cunt was made for my cock”. Severus got up from his seat and walked over to the couch by the fire. He spread out on the cushions with his head resting comfortably on his hands. “Come here, cock-sucker”.

Harry walked over to where the man lay. He noticed that the Headmaster had moved his chair so that he could watch the proceedings.

“Come sit” Severus said.

Harry looked around but there wasn’t any room. 

“On my cock” He instructed.

Harry tentatively crawled up on the couch and Snape pulled him so that he was lying on top of the man. His head resting on the man’s chest. 

Severus guided his cock so that it was at the entrance to the child’s small hole. He could feel the boy’s cock cage between them. “You’re so anxious for it aren’t you? You can’t wait for my cock”.

Harry could feel the man breathing heavily below him. The man’s foul breath tickled his ear. He didn’t want this. This wasn’t right. He felt like he was okay, if a little scared, when Lord Dumbledore had done it, but that was because he had wanted the man inside him. He loved Lord Dumbledore so much. He owed him so much. The man had trained him until he was ready, had helped him every step of the way. Snape- Lord Snape hated him so much. It felt wrong to do this with someone he hated, who hated him back. It was so very…he didn’t have the words for it. He just felt a lump in his stomach and chest. He knew somehow that the man wanted to hurt him. He wasn’t kind like Dumbledore. He wasn’t going to be gentle. Harry’s clit was quite flaccid as it rested in its cage. It was then that Harry’s eyes started to water, not from physical pain this time, but from somewhere deep inside him. He could feel the tears stream down his face and try as he might, he could not stop the cries that left his mouth. It started low, then gradually built until he was wailing on the man’s chest. The only words he was able to say were “Please” and “Don’t”. And he said them as he cried. Over and over again. He didn’t know how long he cried, but he eventually felt a hand stroke his hair. A familiar hand, petting the top of his head. 

“I think we should take a break for now” came Dumbledore’s kind voice. The old man lifted the child off his colleague and told him to go wash his face in the bathroom. The boy quickly ran into the bathroom and the sound of running water could be heard.

Severus was decidingly not pleased. He wanted to use and abuse the boy, to punish him for James’ mistakes. And he wanted the boy to like it. It had cemented in his mind how right this was when Dumbledore fucked the child. The boy had liked it, had moaned so loudly. He was a natural born slut after all. Snape knew then that he would accept Dumbledore’s invitation. But this…Harry reacted differently than he expected. He acted like a child who was about to get raped…he was a child who was about to get raped. He felt something in the pit of his stomach. It was a gross feeling. The guilt was back. He didn’t want to free the boy though. He couldn’t tell the aurors even if he wanted to anymore. He was a part of this now. His prints were all over the boy. His cock had explored the child’s tight throat…and he still wanted him. He still wanted to ravish him. He wanted the boy to be his. His cock was still so damn hard!

“Severus” Dumbledore said sitting back down in his armchair.

“Don’t Severus me. What the hell was that? The boy begins bawling the moment I try to take him” Severus says as he gets up and sits properly on the couch.

“He needs you to treat him with kindness right now, and then later your true personality can come out. He needs to feel that you care. That you’re fucking him for his well being as well as for your own”.  
“But I’m not fucking him for his bloody well-being! I don’t give a shit about the brat and I can’t pretend that I do”.

Dumbledore cast a quick silencing spell to make sure Harry wouldn’t hear their conversation. The man knew that the boy would be in the bathroom a while calming himself down. The old man looked back at the potions professor and sighed. They sat like that for a while. After about ten minutes Harry tentatively re-entered the room.

“My dear boy, have a seat” Dumbledore said motioning toward the armchair across from Severus’s couch. Harry walked over and sat. “Harry this is very, very serious. You have just committed the biggest offence that any Poof can commit. You have not allowed a man to make use of your cunt, your Guardian no less. If you were a registered Poof, so thirteen or older, and Severus ended up being your Guardian, if you had done what you did tonight the Ministry would remove your penis and testicles. That is how serious this is”. Dumbledore saw the boy’s face pale considerably. “Now Severus will choose a suitable punishment for you, but since I also witnessed the incident, I will punish you as well. And as for my punishment: you will allow Severus to steal away your first kiss. One of the biggest milestones of a person’s life, a moment that should be so full of love that you would remember it forever… you are going to give to the man you hate. Let this teach you that you must give all to your Guardian every second of your life. That they own your body, heart, and soul”.

Harry looked up at the Headmaster and then at his potions professor. He knew he was in the wrong. He knew he was a Poof, he knew what being a Poof meant. He belonged to these men, both of them, at least until he became thirteen and the Ministry chose one of them. He looked back at Lord Snape. His cock was still out of his trousers, and still hard. Harry knew he had to apologize. He stood up from his seat and walked around the coffee table, past the fireplace, and kneeled beside his new Guardian. He looked up at the man and said. “I’m sorry Lord Snape. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. You have full access to my cunt, and my mouth, and wherever else. They belong to you and Lord Dumbledore. I didn’t mean to go against you, I was just scared sir. Please forgive me. Please let me make it up to you”. Harry stood up slowly, his head inched from Snape’s. “Please take my first kiss”.

Harry had read old fairytales about Princess who rescued Princesses stuck in tall towers and woman who slept for an eternity until a prince came to wake her. They always ended in a first kiss. A beautiful, romantic, magical kiss that turned dark into light and sadness into joy. Harry, being alone in his cupboard most of the time dreamed of the day he could rescue a pretty girl and have his first kiss with her…but those dreams would die now. He just offered to give his first kiss away to a greasy, mean, old troll of a man who hated his very existence. 

Severus pulled the child on his lap and placed his hand on the side of the boy’s neck. He leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I accept”. He then stared deeply into the child’s eyes, Lily’s eyes, and plunged in for the kiss. The moment their lips met, Severus wanted more. He trailed his tongue over Potter’s lips, over the boy’s tightly closed teeth, and bit gently at his bottom lip. He wanted entry into that mouth, and he wanted it now. He pulled the hair at the nape of his neck and the boy’s mouth opened to form an O of surprise. Severus plunged his tongue inside at once, exploring the child’s little mouth. He licked at the boy’s tongue, moving it this way and that as the boy tried to hide it at the back of his throat. But there was nowhere for it to go and Severus conquered all. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and Severus eventually pulled away to breath. Severus allowed the boy to recover from the kiss and then whispered in his ear, “Thank you my slut, I enjoyed that immensely. Your kissing does need some work though. We’ll work on it”.

Harry panted heavily. That was so weird. It was not how he had expected it to be. It was awkward and gross, and he had wanted it to stop as soon as it began. There was one thing he did almost like though. As mean and cruel as the man was, he wasn’t expecting it but…Severus Snape’s lips were soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was not planning Harry's rape meltdown. It literally changed the entire story. Harry was originally going to be a little scared, but once it started he was going to enjoy it...but yeah that didn't happen. I swear these characters just act on their own all the time. Oh well, I guess there's gonna be a part three. I don't know when I'll post it though. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter and Happy Valentines Day!


	11. With Snape

Harry got up from the man’s lap as Severus stood up himself. “I believe I would like to fuck the boy in my private quarters. Would that be alright?” he asked the Headmaster. In all honesty, he didn’t want the man to meddle in how he treated the slut. He disagreed with how the man acted toward the boy. Potter didn’t need kindness. He needed humiliation and strict discipline. He wasn’t about to pretend he loved the brat like the old fool did. He could see that the man had plans for the boy, but so did he. He had been planning throughout that kiss and he could see a way to get what he wanted without needing to change his personality. Potter would be his… and the boy would like it.

“I don’t see why not. You do need to dole out his punishment after all. Why don’t we set a schedule? You have the boy for the rest of today and next week. I’ll have him for the following week”

“That sounds agreeable” Severus replied.

“Oh but after he cums, clean his piss slit with the sound won’t you? Here’s the key to his cage” The man said handing Severus a small silver key.

“Yes of course. Come Potter” Severus turned his attention to the boy who was now being allowed to get dressed.

Dumbledore watched as the two left the room and smiled. All was going according to plan. The old man knew that Severus wasn’t about to change the way he treated the boy. The only reason he had invited the man to join in their nightly sessions was to further humiliate Harry, and more so, to show the boy how only he would ever truly love him. Even another Guardian wouldn’t treat him as kindly, as lovingly as Dumbledore had. It would strengthen the boy’s need, his love for him. He had already proven that by rejecting Snape. Dumbledore wanted there to be no doubt in the child’s mind who would be the better choice. Harry was truly his. After a while of this back and forth business, he would find some way to get Severus out of the picture, either by blackmail, arrest, or a very dangerous Order mission. He would have Harry all to himself in the end.

Once in Severus’s quarters Harry was made to strip immediately, just as with Dumbledore.

“Fold your clothes neatly and place them on the chair by the door” Severus commanded. Potter then followed him out of his office and into his private quarters through a connecting door. It was a three-roomed living space. There was the main room which was one side a kitchen and the other a living room, a semi-large bedroom with a four poster bed that was done in greens, and a bathroom. 

Harry was told to wait in the living room while Severus got something from a drawer in the bedroom. The man came back only a moment later and to Harry’s surprise removed the cage and the sound from his clit. Harry was still flaccid.

“Lord-“

“You are to speak when spoken to” Severus cut in. “I don’t know how the Headmaster has been training you thus far, but you best follow my rules in my presence” He said as he placed a small stainless steel ring around the base of the boy’s penis. He tightened it with magic. Not enough to hurt, but to serve his purposes. “This week you will go without the cage. You are not however permitted to touch your abnormally small clit. Is that clear?”

“Yes Lord Snape”

“You must also keep this ring around the base of your clit. Do not take it off”

Harry raised his hand like he was in class.

“If you need to ask a question or get my attention,” Severus said as he lazily played with the boy’s nipple weights, pulling them this way and that to hear the boy grunt in pain, “You need to first get on your knees, grip your hands behind your back, put your head down, and wait. We’ll call this the submissive pose. You should assume it when you are awaiting orders. If you have a question, you should raise your head and wait for me to tell you to speak. I do hope you can remember all that” The man gave him a long look. “Your memory has never been much to write home about, if your school work is any indication. You may assume the submissive pose now”.

Harry did as he was told. He kneeled on the hardwood floor of the living room while Snape sat on the couch. He held his hands behind his back and put his head down.

“You had a question?”

Harry raised his head.

“You may speak”

“Umm, Lord Snape, what is the ring for exactly?”

The man gave a cruel smile. “Oh you’ll find out rather quickly, I expect. Now, did you have another question? If not, lower your head” The boy did just that. Severus walked around the kneeling child, taking mental notes of what he wanted to do to him in the future. He decided to get his time with the boy started. He came around to the front of the boy and told him to start cleaning him again. “I will fuck your cunt today boy” Severus said as the boy beneath him began swiping at his slit with his tongue. “You are mine and you will start acting like it”

Harry sucked most of the long member into his mouth before he started gagging. He tried to go deeper, but was too afraid. He made up for it by using his tongue. After a while Snape pulled himself from Harry’s mouth and told him to get on his hands and knees. Harry put his hands on the floor and the man pushed him even further down so that the boy’s head rested on the floor and his butt was in the air.

“This is called the doggy-style position. Remember it” Severus said as he lubed up two fingers and stretched the boy’s tight hole from behind. “Tell me Potter, what am I about to do to you now?”

“Y-you’re going to f-fuck my cunt with your cock? Sir?”

“Yes, very good you little slut” Severus both complimented and insulted. He then removed his fingers from Harry’s bum and touched the tip of his cock to the boy’s pucker. “Don’t start crying now. You’re supposed to be pleasing me” He said before he slowly inserted himself within the eleven year old. It was slow and with every inch that disappeared within the boy, Harry would make the most delicious little yelps, grunts, and muffled screams.

Harry wasn’t prepared for the length of his new Guardian’s cock. It reached places within him that had never been touched. And it hurt. Then Snape stopped moving and Harry looked behind him. That was a mistake. The man’s large member wasn’t even fully inserted. There was about two inches left!

Severus’s cock couldn’t go any further. He pushed, Harry grunted, and that was it. It wouldn’t move. The man knew that he had an obstacle ahead. The s-curve. He needed to somehow straighten the boy’s intestine, so he could push in further. He tried raising the boy up to rest on his lap, but that only made it worse. He tried putting the boy in the doggy-style pose again and raising his rear even higher. He felt some give. He pushed as hard as he could. He could see that Potter was sweating profusely and he was crying silently. He knew that this time it was due to the pain. Severus pulled out and pushed back in, this time with such speed and force that the rest of his cock finally went it. Potter screamed.

“AAAAAaaaaahhhhhhhhh!, Oow, oh god! That hurt!”

“You aren’t permitted to speak!” Severus’s hand came down on Harry’s left cheek, leaving a red hand print on the child’s rump.

“Aaahh!”

“How does my cock feel in your ass, you little no-good cunt?”

“I-It hurts!”

“I bet it does” The man said gleefully as he pulled out and pushed back in.

This time Harry could feel the sparks of pleasure as his prostate was rubbed against, even though it didn’t last long and his bum was on fire. 

Severus kept up a steady pace, fully inserting his cock with each thrust. After a while he could hear Potter’s screams of pleasure along with the pain until they became indistinguishable. “Your hole is molding itself into the shape of my cock as we speak” said Severus. “I had to force your cunt into submission just like the rest of you. Did you know that nothing is supposed to breach this far into a human’s rectum because there is a curve in the intestines? I’m reshaping the inside of you with my cock. I’m straightening out that curve. Your cunt, your rectum, your fucking intestines belong to me Potter! They are mine to do with however I please!”

Harry didn’t know if what the greasy potions master said was true, but he knew he belonged to him. He knew it in his cunt, in his clit. It all belonged to this hateful man. Harry didn’t let himself cry about it. He was feeling a mix of emotions as it was. He was in a lot of pain, but his clit had been growing since that first blinding sensation of his prostate being touched. He was fully hard now and leaking. The ring was constricting him and making his clit hurt.

Severus knew he was hitting the boy’s prostate. He was doing it on purpose. He smiled when he saw the boy’s penis hard and leaking. The boy was panting now, ready to cum. The man took the ring off the boy’s penis. “Don’t cum until I tell you” he said with a grunt. Severus kept thrusting cruelly into the small boy, his insides like a vice, like an elastic band stretched impossibly wide. The tightness almost hurt. He was so close. Just a few more thrusts. He saw the boy’s hand snake toward his penis, and he gave the boy’s butt another slap. “Don’t touch yourself!”

“But, I need-!” Harry wined. He had to cum. He needed to release the white stuff that was inside him. The stuff he had only ever released once. With Lord Dumbledore. The cage was finally off. The sound gone. There were no more restrictions holding him back. He had to cum now! But wait. There was a restriction. Sna- Lord Snape. He hadn’t been given permission yet. He wanted to scream!

“Don’t talk!” Another slap.

Severus gave one last powerful thrust inside, hitting the boy’s prostate forcefully, and ramming his member past the s-curve for the umpteenth time. He stilled, fully inside.

Harry was blinded by light, he felt so much pleasure, so much pain. His mouth was agape and his eyes glazed. He felt it then. Warm liquid was suddenly filling up his small rectum. Then came the order: “Cum now you filthy fucking son of a whore! Cum you fucking splitting image, you clone of the imbecilic...” Grunt. “ cum you fuckdoll! Cum while I spread my seed inside you! Cum for me, on my command! Cum!”

Harry’s eyes went to the back of his head as his balls tightened and clit shook and strings of cum spurted forth from his tiny member. “Aah, Aaahhhh!” It lasted only a second, then the boy collapsed on the hardwood floor. 

Severus panted hard, almost collapsing himself. He instead lay down on top of the small boy without pulling out. He liked the sensation of shrinking inside that tight heat. He knew that even though he was a slim man, he must weigh a lot to an eleven year old. He took satisfaction that the boy was uncomfortable in the aftermath of such an intense sex session. The man stayed like that for a few minutes then got up, pulling his limp, but still quite long, penis from the boy’s gaping hole. The man got out a large plug and stuck it in the boy’s hole before his semen could leak out. The boy just lay there, unsure of what to do. “My cock is now dirty slut, what do you think you should do about that?”

“Clean it?”

“So get to it you lazy cunt!”

Harry got up from the floor and kneeled before the man. He took the cock in his mouth and began sucking.

“Did you touch your clit?” The man suddenly asked as he was getting serviced. The boy took his mouth from the cock and replied that he hadn’t. “Then how did you cum?”

“Sir?”

Severus smiled evilly at the child. “You see men can’t cum unless there is some sort of stimulation to their penis. The fact that you were able to cum with only your ass, I mean your cunt, well…I guess the old man was right about you. You aren’t a real man at all. You’re a poof with a fake penis whose body was made to service real men. Your clit and cunt were made to be used and abused. Tell me what pushed you over the edge? Was it my cock in your ass or my words in your ears? Did you cum because you knew that everything I said was true? Did my words excite you? Or was the pain in your ass just that good?”

“I-I don’t-“

“Did you know that Poofs get off on pain? Poofs like you love to get abused by their Guardians. Does pain arouse you as well?”

“N-no! It doesn’t! It was, I felt…Lord Dumbledore told me about the prostate and-“

“The prostate? But that wasn’t why you came. I hit your prostate lots of times and it didn’t make you cum. You only came when I ordered you to”

“T-That’s-I-“

Severus pointed at his member and told the boy to get back to work. 

Harry sucked and licked his Guardian’s cock as he thought about what the man had said. Why had he cum? He had thought that it was from the sparks, the pleasure. But maybe not? He was confused.

“That’s enough” Severus said after a while. He could already feel his cock growing again. The man then cast a cleaning spell on the boy’s penis and instructed him to sit on the couch. He got the sound and told the boy that it was time to clean his clit. The boy looked nervous.

Harry hated the sound. It always hurt going in or out. He watched as Lord Snape stroked his clit until it was hard then slowly inserted the lubed sound inside him. Harry gritted his teeth. Once it was fully inside, he looked down at his sound and realized it wasn’t the same one Lord Dumbledore had given him. This one has a ring on the top that tucked into the bottom of the head of his clit that prevented it from coming out. The man then placed the sterling silver ring at the base of his clit like before.

“There, that should do it. Like I said. I won’t be putting the cage back on you this week. But you are still not permitted to touch your clit, understand?”

“Yes sir”

Severus looked at the clock. It was already past six. “I think it’s about time we had some dinner. Follow me” The man instructed Harry to sit at the table.

Harry sat down on the wooden chair and felt the plug go further up his cunt as his naked behind touched the seat. The dinner was simple: corn on the cob with diced potatoes and a small salad. 

When they had finished eating, Snape took out the plug and fucked him again. He did not however remove the sound or the ring, and Harry quickly realized what the ring was for. Harry’s clit got hard, but he wasn’t able to cum. He knew that even if the sound was out, the ring around the base of his clit wouldn’t let him find release. Lord Snape on the other hand came two more times that night, both of which, inside Harry’s hole. When it started to get late, Lord Snape instructed harry that before he went to bed that night he was to thrust the dildo for exactly thirty minutes. If he got an erection he was to flick his balls, he was absolutely banned from touching his clit. Ever.

Harry got into the submissive pose but kept his head up.

“Yes?”

“If I can’t touch my clit, how will I use the bathroom?”

“You need to be in my presence so I can remove the sound so you can piss anyway. There is no excuse to touch your clit and if you do, I will find out” He looked down at the boy. “Any more questions?”

“Will I be allowed to use the bathroom before I leave?”

“Do you need to go already?”

“I haven’t gone since Lord Dumbledore let me go earlier. Yes please, I really need to go”

“Hold it till the morning when you come see me. I already have quite the day planned for you tomorrow. We’ll begin your punishment. Won’t that be fun?” He sneered.

“Y-yes Lord Snape” Harry sighed in defeat. Snape then let him put his clothes back on. He had to take the plug out so he could insert the dildo that was connected to the harness. 

“Before you go Potter, I want you to take this potion before bed” Severus handed the boy a smile vile. “It will help you heal after getting fucked by such a huge cock” he explained. In truth, the potion did no such thing. It was an aphrodisiac that would keep the boy achingly hard for quite some time. Just long enough to make him suffer, to want to touch himself, to wish that Severus would touch him. Severus was planning on keeping the boy almost constantly hard all week, to make him that much easier to mold. 

“Yes sir” Harry said before he left. As Harry made his way up to the Gryffindor common room, he admonished himself for ever being stupid enough to ask the Headmaster for heavier weights. He felt the ache, the pull, all day. And these weren’t just heavier weights; they were far, far heavier than the ones he had on before. At least he didn’t feel them too much when he was being fucked from behind, his nipples were practically on the floor then. It really gave him a reprieve, for his nipples at least. His cunt got no such consideration.

When he made it to his bed, he quickly changed, pulled the curtains closed, and cast a silencing spell. All his roommates were thankfully asleep. He began to play with himself just as Lord Snape had instructed. Throughout the session, he felt his clit get hard and he hated it. He knew he wasn’t allowed to cum. The ring, harry realized, was worse than the cage had ever been. At least with the cage his clit couldn’t grow so he wouldn’t want to cum. The ring just made it so he couldn’t. It was torture. After thirty minutes he stopped, but his clit was still rock hard. He knew he had to get himself under control so he could sleep. Harry took a deep breath a flicked his balls. He screamed into his pillow, but it did the trick. His erection went down. Harry took out the vile and downed it’s contents quickly. He had expected it to taste as god-awful as all the other potions, but it didn’t. It tasted sweet, a little like peaches. He lay down, got comfortable and tried to fall asleep. Ten minutes of dowsing off had him almost completely asleep until he felt a stirring in his groin. He slowly woke up as his clit came to life. He felt warm, too warm. He began panting and kicked the bed sheets off himself. He pulled his pajamas off and looked at his member. It was stiff as a board. He didn’t know what to do. His dream hadn’t been sexual in any way. He decided he had to flick his balls again. He did. It hurt. His erection didn’t wane. Harry was in disbelief. He was in so much pain, but he was still hard. He tried flicking again. Nothing. He decided he would just have to try to get some sleep anyway. He rolled onto his side, closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. He couldn’t stop thinking about his clit. That brought on thoughts of his day with Lord Dumbledore and Snape. He felt ashamed when he thought of himself cumming while having Snape deep inside him and spewing such insults. It wasn’t true. His mother wasn’t a whore. His father…he wasn’t the man’s clone. He wasn’t a…a- fuckdoll? What did that even mean? Harry kept imagining the man saying other things. Calling him a slut, admonishing him for the size of his pe-clit, telling him his only value is to serve him…it wasn’t helping his erection and he didn’t know why. Harry did eventually get to sleep. His clit finally became flaccid at about 3:30 in the morning. Harry was so exhausted he fell asleep instantly.

Albus Dumbledore came in his hand as he finally saw the boy drift off to sleep. He didn’t know what Severus had given him, but it was genius. He liked the cock ring the boy now sported and the new sound. He only wished he had seen their session. He hoped the man had been rough with the eleven year old, he didn’t want the boy to become too attached to him. Dumbledore turned out his light and went to sleep, thinking how he was going to spend his next session with the boy. Too bad he was going to have to wait a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, finally a new chapter! I'm just sorry it took this long.


	12. Little Whore

The next morning Harry lethargically made his way down to the great hall for breakfast. He was so tired after only five hours of sleep. He drank his pumpkin juice as Hermione prattled on about the Philosopher’s Stone. His bladder hurt. He looked up at the head table. Lord Snape wasn’t even there. Harry finished his meal and made his way toward the dungeons. His new guardian let him in when Harry knocked. Harry immediately took his clothes off and got into the submissive pose.

“I have a few things planned for us today,” Severus began, admiring the boy. “But I believe we better take care of your small bladder first?” He waited a moment. “Potter, you may speak.”

“Yes sir. I really need to go.”

“Alright then, follow me”

The man led the boy to the bathroom, took out the sound and let the boy pee. When Harry was done they went back in the living room.

“I think we should start your punishment now for refusing me yesterday. Put this on Potter, we’re going out,” Severus said, handing the boy a few items of clothing.

“Out? That’s my punishment?”

“You don’t have permission to speak!”

“Sorry sir!”

“Now hurry up and change”

Harry began to make his way back to the bathroom with the clothes in his hands, but Lord Snape stopped him and instructed him to just put them on where he stood. Harry started with the pants…or at least he would have if there were any pants. The outfit did not include undergarments apparently. He looked up at his guardian questioningly. His guardian just motioned him to put on his shorts. Harry looked at them and began to put them on when his guardian stopped him again.

“Take off your harness and put this inside instead” the man said holding the boy’s plug.

Harry did as he was told; removing his harness and putting the large plug in its place. Then he put on the shorts. They were tight, form-fitting booty shorts. And they were far too small. Before putting on another piece of clothing Harry kneeled down and got into the submissive pose again.

“Yes? What’s wrong now?”

“Umm, I think these shorts are too short. My bum’s sticking out. I can feel air down there sir.”

“Those shorts are made to fit that way. They’re meant to be revealing. They were made for poofs like you,” Severus sneered. The boy’s shorts showed quite a lot of skin and left nothing to the imagination.

Harry stood back up and tried to put on the top, but couldn’t figure out how it was supposed to go. His guardian had to help him with it. Harry looked down at himself. There was a small bit of pink fabric covering his chest, but that was it. His belly and most of his legs and hips were on full display. Lord Snape put a choker around his neck that read Cunt and handed Harry a pair of pink high heels. He didn’t argue and just put them on.

Severus walked around the boy, squeezed an ass cheek, and smiled. “Perfect, now put this cloak on and follow me.” Harry covered himself in the cloak and followed the man as far as the quidditch pitch. Then Severus disapparated the both of them.

Harry didn’t like the feeling, but when he opened his eyes they were in a completely unrecognizable place. Harry looked around. They were in London, but not the bright shiny London of Harry’s dreams. They were in the slums.

Lord Snape made Harry take off his cloak. He then shrunk it and put it in his pocket. “Follow me,” he said leading the boy toward a dingy alley. “You see that alley there? Those vagrants by that dumpster at the end?” he said, pointing to a group of middle-aged homeless men smoking cigarettes while rummaging around in the garbage for something to eat.

Harry nodded.

“This is your punishment for refusing me your body yesterday. You didn’t want me, your mean, greasy Potion’s Master to touch you, to have you, to fuck you, correct?”

“Sir, I’m sorry. It was wrong of me, being a Poof to-“

The man silenced him with a hand. “You’re going to walk down that alley and give yourself to those filthy men,” the boy’s eyes widened. “Oh yes, Potter. You’re going to let them have their way with you. Tell them your master is punishing his disobedient little faggot. Tell them they can do whatever they wish. They just can’t remove your cock ring because you’re not allowed to come.”

“No, please!” Harry begged.

Severus slapped the boy across the cheek as hard as he could. Potter was crying. “If I have to tell you not to speak out of turn one more time today, you will not like what happens,” he glared down at the boy. “Don’t worry Potter, if I see them doing anything I don’t approve of, I’ll intervene. Now go,” he said as he gave the boy’s back a push in the direction of the men.

Harry’s heels made a clicking sound as he slowly wobbled his way down the alley. Harry didn’t much like high heels and he felt he might trip any minute. One of the men looked up from his search in the trash and looked him up and down as he got near. He got the other’s attentions and soon they were all watching Harry walk toward them.

One of them called out, “Hey, I like the view, but what are ya doin’ comin’ round ‘er wit dat outfit on, eh? You got eyes, don’t ya? We ain’t got no money for prostitutes. ‘Specially little boy booty.”

Another yelled, “How much you charge anyway babe? More an’ the adults I’d wager.”

Harry stopped when he was near enough that they could reach out and touch him. He was nervous, but confused. “I-I don’t…um, I’m not supposed to get money. He-“ Harry pointed to Snape, who was leaning against a wall at the mouth of the alley, “he told me to tell you…um, what was it? Uh, he said to say master was punishing me. He said I was disobedient and a faggot. I did something bad yesterday and my punishment is for you all to,” Harry gulped, “to um…touch me, have your way with me, fuck me. He said that you can do anything you want, but you can’t take the cock ring off because I’m not allowed to come,” Harry finished.

The homeless men were all speechless for a moment. They looked toward Snape then again at Harry. Then back and forth again. One guy finally spoke up. “Really? Are you serious? Free of charge?”

“How long do we get to play for?” Someone else asked.

“I-I don’t know,” Harry said.

“Hey, wait a moment fellas,” a man in the back spoke up, “This ain’t right. So what if we get permission from some guy. We can’t just rape some kid,” then he addressed Harry. “How old are you kid?”

“Eleven.”

“Shit! These fuckers just keep getting younger,” some guy said, looking really excited.

“Hey, Tim, if you don’t like it you ain’t gotta participate none” Said a guy who was already feeling the boy’s plump shorts-covered bum.

“Fine, do what you want, just don’t come to me when you’re in a jail cell somewhere!” The man, Tim, left. He stopped to tell Snape something before walking out of site.

“Alright boy, let’s get those shorts off ya!”

They proceeded to take off the booty shorts and shirt. They took out the plug, commenting on its girth, praising Harry for being such a big boy. They admired his nipple rings and his weights. They kept giving Harry complements about what he adorned and about his body, calling him gorgeous and a gift from the heavens. They all took out their rather disgusting cocks. One man got out a pot of oil and rubbed some on his member before putting it to Harry’s hole. “You ready, love?” he asked. Harry nodded and the man slowly inserted himself inside the boy. It didn’t hurt too much, the man was smaller than both of his guardians, but Harry didn’t like how dirty the men were, that and the fact that they stunk. They smelled so bad that Harry tried not to breathe in too much.

While one guy was fucking Harry’s hole, another had his dick in Harry’s mouth. Before the boy put it in his mouth, he cringed at what he saw. The man’s penis- no cock, Harry mentally corrected himself. Lord Dumbledore had told him that real men’s penises were called cocks and Harry had to treat them with the respect that they deserved. It was just really hard to do that when the cocks in front of him looked absolutely repulsive. They clearly hadn’t been washed in weeks. They reeked and the heads contained dried pieces of ejaculate and even a bit of dried pee. They weren’t pristine and shiny like his guardian’s. It made Harry thankful that Dumbledore and Snape were going to be the ones he would service for years to come.

When one of the guys read Harry’s collar they all started calling him Cunt. They said things like, “Hey Cunt, how did ya learn to suck cock so well?” and “You’ve got the tightest pussy I’ve ever had Cunt!” It made harry feel a bit bad about himself, but he couldn’t say why.

As the men fucked him from both ends, Harry was told to rub his hands up and down the cocks of two of the others. When one of them finished with his cunt or mouth, another stepped in to take their place. One guy even played with his clit, trying to get it hard. When the other guys saw that he wasn’t being successful, they all started trying in earnest. The guy who was currently fucking him pulled out and began tongue-fucking his hole, pausing every now and then to finger him. He was looking for the boy’s prostate. “Shit Cunt, your ass is as sweet as honey, bitch!” He said as he dove his dirty tongue back in. “Why you ain’t havin’ any fun, Cunt?” another asked, massaging the boy’s nipples and pulling on the weights, causing Harry to grunt.

“Get out of the way Jerry, let me try, I’ll find the kid’s sweet spot” said another as he pushed his friend away from Harry’s bum. “This bitch ain’t no sweet little angel, some honey-ass. This here is a bonafied cunt, a real child faggot. You gotta be rougher with the little whore,” he said as he shoved three long fingers up Harry’s cunt and began pistoning them out and in in rapid succession.

“Ah! Ow! Oww!” Harry screamed. The man’s fingers were brutal and it brought tears to Harry’s eyes…but then he felt an electric current. The dirty old man had found his prostate. The fingers hurt and a man was putting his cock in Harry’s mouth. He didn’t like what was happening, but the white hot current made his clit grow a little.

The man took his fingers out of his hole and brought something else against his pucker. It was hard, but didn’t feel like a cock. Harry turned as best he could, while sucking off the man in front of him, to see. Harry was shocked when he saw a large mop handle pressed up against him. He muffled a “no” as the man pushed it in. As the man pushed the handle in and out of his already abused hole, another slapped his ass.

“There ya go, son. This is how a little whore likes to be fucked, right Cunt?” Harry shook his head, but the men weren’t paying attention. Harry was crying as he realized that the things these men said to him, reminded him a lot of Lord Snape. They were saying it in a mean way, humiliating him with the mop and Harry could feel his clit grow further. He was now fully hard as he pictured the Potions Master doing these things to him. Harry was very confused.

The men continued to use the mop handle for a while, but they stopped as they wanted to be inside Harry’s tight heat. They began fucking him with their cocks again and releasing their seed inside his cunt.

After most of the men had used his hole, one of the guys called over their friend, who was sitting on an old cardboard box and masturbating to the proceedings. “Hey, Lenny, come over here! Don’t you want a piece of this young ass?”

The man looked more than interested, but shook his head. “You know I can’t man, I got the germ,” he replied somberly.

“Hey Cunt,” the guy who had called to Lenny asked, “Your master over there got any protection for ya?”

“Protection?” Harry had no idea what the man was talking about. “Like a seat belt?” he asked innocently.

“Haha, no. A condom, does the man have a condom?”

“Con-dom? What’s that?”

“It’s like a glove. It’s to protect you from the bugs, kid”

“Bugs? Are we going to play with bugs? Do they sting?” Harry was confused. He thought the dirty men wanted to fuck him, not have him play in the dirt.

“But you don’t mind a few bugs, do ya kid? A whore like you, hell you probably already have a few.”

“Umm…I guess bugs are kinda cool,” he said.

“See Lenny,” the man called to his friend, “The kid ain’t got no condoms and he ain’t ‘fraid of bugs neither. You can have yr fun.”

“Well, as long as it’s okay with the guy who brought ‘im.”

“Fine, I’ll go an’ ask ‘im,” he said walking toward the man at the entrance to the alley.

Harry saw the man explain something and saw Lord Snape nod his head. The man came back.

“See, what did I tell ya, the boy’s a whore. We can do whatever we want.”

“Alright,” said Lenny, looking excited. “I haven’t had a good fuck in years!”

“You deserve it Len,” said the guy who Harry was currently sucking the cock of.

Lenny shoved his cock in Harry’s cunt quickly. The man was big and Harry’s eyes teared up at the pain.

“Oh god, he’s so tight! Can’t believe this kid’s a whore, with such a tight little pussy.”

“Ain’t he tho?” Said another man.

Lenny fucked Harry, sometimes hitting his prostate, but mostly it just hurt. Harry was thankful that the men were at least fucking him with a cock instead of the mop again. Lenny didn’t last long; a few minutes and he was done. He came inside Harry’s cunt like all the others. The man fucking his mouth also came. Lenny pulled out and a guy gave him a high five.

“How does it feel to come inside a warm hole again?” One of them asked Lenny.

“Oh it was fantastic. It’s been so long and this kids the best lay I’ve ever had.”

“Alright now, is everyone satisfied? Does anyone want to use the kid one last time before we give ‘im back?” one of the guys spoke up.

A few came forward and Harry was once again servicing the stinky men for round two.

About an hour later the last guy finally came inside him. Without pulling out he asked Harry, “so Cunt, you said we could do whatever we wanted right?”

“Yes sir.”

“You sure? Anything?”

“That’s what Lor- um…that’s what master said.”

“Alright then, don’t mind if I do,” he said. Harry felt the man come again, but this time it was different. It wasn’t just a few squirts, but a steady stream. Harry realized what was going on.

“Hey, what are you doing?” the boy panicked.

“You said we could do whatever we wanted and I really wanted to take a piss,” the man laughed.

Then another man got out his cock and began pissing on Harry as well. The boy tried to move his head away, but the man grabbed hold of his hair and directed his stream right at Harry’s face.

Harry tried to call out for his Guardian, “Lord Snape, please help me! Lord Snape!”. His guardian turned to look at him, saw what was going on, and turned his head away. Harry was devastated; he thought for sure his guardian wouldn’t let the men pee all over him.

“What a nice little urinal you are Cunt!”

“Yeah look at this little whore, this little fucking toilet. How do you feel Cunt now that you’re a toilet for a bunch of hobos?” They all laughed. One guy even tried to pee in his mouth but Harry clamped his mouth shut.

“What’s wrong Cunt, thought we could use you however we wanted? A little piss is nothing compared to all the bugs we gave you.”

Harry had no idea what the men were talking about, but when they were done, they pulled him up and slapped his wet ass, motioning for him to go back with Lord Snape. Harry pulled on his skimpy clothes, put on his heels, and made his way toward his Guardian. When he was close enough, Lord Snape looked at him with cold eyes and asked, “Did you learn your lesson?”

Harry dropped to his knees where he stood, tears spilling over. He would never refuse his Guardian again. He would do his best to follow all the man’s rules. He never ever wanted anything like this to happen again. He didn’t want to be the plaything of strangers. He wanted to serve only his Guardians. He was so lucky to have them.

He knew Lord Snape hated him, he knew that the man wasn’t going to be kind…but now he knew why. Harry was disobedient. Harry was not a good Poof. Harry was bad. His only job was to service Severus Snape and he had failed. All he had to do was let the man use his hole, the very thing he was made for, and what did he do? He cried and said no. No longer. Even on Harry’s first day at Hogwarts Lord Snape had known just what kind of person Harry was and had treated him accordingly. Harry hadn’t seen it that way at the time, but it all made sense now. Lord Snape had known Harry was a bad boy so he treated him badly. That’s what Harry had deserved. And the punishment, Harry had deserved this too. Lord Snape was trying to change him, stop him from being a bad little Poof, and teach him how to do what he was made for. Harry looked at his guardian with new eyes. He needed Lord Snape and Lord Dumbledore. Every lesson was important. And they were perfect. Real men with large, beautiful, clean cocks that Harry would suck and allow to fuck him happily. Harry wished he could get Lord Snape to like him one day, if ever the day came when he was a good boy, a good Poof. He, for some reason, wanted the man’s approval. Harry would try his best.

Harry, still kneeling, bowed his head and said, “Yes, Lord Snape,” and meant it.

 

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~  ~   ~   ~

Here's the outfit Harry wears in this chapter:

I don't know why I drew his as 15 when he's supposed to be 11  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ...I secretly love drawing butts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, been awhile I know, but I’ve got a few things to let you know about:
> 
> First of all: I’m currently writing another long fic, but not in the Harry Potter fandom. Guess in the comments what fandom you think my next long fic will be a part of. And after you do that you can go on my website and see for yourself. 
> 
> Which leads me to number two: I have a brand new website! My web address is http://finniansiog.home.blog and it’s a WordPress site. I’ll be updating you guys on stuff that’s coming up, what chapter will be coming out next, and sneak peeks for future chapters! I’m also working on uploading the stories I currently have on AO3 and AFF on there…once I figure out how. 
> 
> Lastly: I now have a ko-fi page! (very similar to patreon, but free to use) It’s pretty much a place where you guys can support me when you can without having to give a certain amount a month or any of that bullshit. You can find it here: https://ko-fi.com/I2I0KMVO
> 
> …to be real with you guys for a moment…So I’ve always wanted to be a writer, for real. I’m currently trying to write non-fanfiction short story erotica to be sold on Amazon. This takes up a lot of my time. When I’m not at my day-job I’m trying to write that stuff. The only time I can write fanfiction is in my free time…and when I do sit down to write for you guys, I always feel guilty that I’m not using my time to make money by writing erotica (which is super tough to write because Amazon has a vice around my balls because they won’t publish rape, incest, underage, or really anything questionable…but I’m trying to find loopholes and slip through those cracks. Fuck I hate censorship) 
> 
> Anyway, I really hate asking for money. I feel like fanfiction should be free, so honestly don’t feel like you have to give. You don’t. Honestly, it just makes me feel better that I might not be wasting my time when I write a chapter of a fic. Just, if you have some extra cash, and like my content, maybe give my ko-fi page a look at…ugh it hurts me to even write that.
> 
> So one more time:  
> My website: http://finniansiog.home.blog  
> My Ko-fi page: https://ko-fi.com/I2I0KMVO


End file.
